Sparks Within the Heart
by xshevaalomarx
Summary: It's been 3000 years since she's seen him. And she didn't even know that. This is the story about Lauren Hark. She was just your average teenage girl who was friends with Yuugi Mutou. That is... Until she met HIM. It all changed when she met Yami. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter One: The God Puzzle**

**Hello, so just a couple of announcements before I put this up. So, I've noticed that there isn't a lot of YamixOC stories out, and I figured 'hey, I love Yami, so why not put one out myself' xD. However, because of this, I will say ahead of time. I'm not sure the Yami that I am protraying in my story is in character for him or not. I mean, hello, there's stories out there of him, but they all protray him differently. **

**So... I ask that if you come across something that you find is out of character for Yami. Here is what I ask...**

**Please, let me know. I will fix it. But, please don't put up 'oooh Yami's OOC!' That doesn't help me. I can't do anything because you haven't told me what you find 'OOC' about him. So, please, give me some constructive criticism, and I will be quick to fix it. Please and Thank you :)**

**Second announcement is simple, I am going to be following the MANGA of YuGiOh! and not the anime (honestly because I found out that the manga is better, in my opinion at least, than the anime). So, I repeat, I will be following the MANGA. So, I will be doing 'YuGiOh!' first, and then, in a 'sequel' I will go to 'YuGiOh! Duelist' and then interquel for 'YuGiOh Millenium World', okay? :)**

**So... Here's the story you have been waiting for...**

This historic game… It can be traced back as far as Ancient Egypt… In Ancient times, the game was used to predict the futures of men and kings… But the magic ceremonies where destinies were actually decided were known as 'Shadow Games'.

And to think… She had actually met a man that could _do _Shadow Games.

This is of a story of a girl named Lauren Hark. She was just a fifteen year old American transfer student who was friends with Yuugi Mutou. Sure, she knew Anzu Mazaki, but trust her, she didn't like her – Lauren didn't hate her… just… something about her got under her skin. Especially after meeting… _him_.

However, this story is about more than her and her friends.

It's about her ties to Ancient Egypt.

And…

The mysterious spirit that dwelled within the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami.

-x-

"Recess! Time for Basketball!" A kid called. Lauren didn't even bother looking up from her book, still engrossed with Gandalf, the great grey wizard in Lord of the Rings, about to fall off the cliff with the Belrog. "Let's let the girls play!" Even though her face made it look like she wasn't listening, on the inside she was rolling her eyes.

"Hey Yuugi! Lauren! Don't you wanna play some basketball, instead of sitting in here alone?"

"I'm fine…" A timid voice came from next to Lauren. This was Yuugi Mutou, Lauren's friend. In Lauren's opinion, he was the sweetest kid one would ever meet. Problem is, he was timid and shy. He rarely talked back to someone, which, unfortunately, made him a perfect target for bullying. "Every team I join just loses anyways…"

"Lauren?" She could hear the hope in the boy's ears. She just lifted up her hand and waved it, showing she wasn't interested. She was far more engrossed with her book. She heard the clatter of them leaving, and she let herself go back into the Lord of the Rings world.

Lauren wasn't sure how long it was before she heard someone yell, "I'll teach you how to act like a man!" Lauren growled to herself and looked up. She glared deeply when she saw Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda**. **They were picking on Yuugi.

The red head felt her eye twitching. _I just want to read my book… Why can't I do that_? However, she wasn't about to leave Yuugi to Jonouchi's and Honda's clutches. She sighed as she slowly stood up and walked over to them. "Look! I'll give the box back… If you try with all your might to get it!"

"But I hate fighting and violence!" Yuugi yelled.

Jonouchi put his fingers in his ears in a 'too loud' fashion. "Anyways… give back the box." Yuugi held out his hand, tired.

"Not a chance!" Honda grinned down at the boy evilly.

"So, what's in the box?" Jonouchi asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Lauren stepped in coolly.

"Ah!" Both boys focused on Lauren. "Hi Lauren."

"Give the box back, Jonouchi." Lauren commanded and held out her hand.

"I don't know why you hang out with a wimp like Yuugi."

"Because he's a far better person to be around than you to $$*$." She retorted flatly.

Both boys put hands to their hearts, wounded. "We're hurt, Lauren." Honda said.

"But we want to know what's inside." Jonouchi said. "And there's only one way to find out." Lauren narrowed her eyes, getting tired of this. She wanted to get back to her book.

"Y… You can look, but don't lose it!" Yuugi said, panicking. "It's incredibly valuable!"

Jonouchi looked in the box for a minute. "Whaat… That's dumb." He said, and tossed it back to his brunette friend. "Here, Honda."

However, before he could catch it, another hand snatched it away. "If it's so dumb, give it back to Yuugi." Anzu said.

"For once, I agree Anzu." Lauren commented. It was rare for Anzu and Lauren to agree.

"Anzu!" Yuugi had a tiny blush on his cheeks that got Lauren smiling. His crush on Anzu was just so adorable!

"Mazaki!" Both idiot boys freaked out. With both Lauren and Anzu there, they were in trouble.

"Now get lost." Lauren snapped. "Picking on weaker people is a coward's job! You're the dumb ones!"

"Damn you, nosy woman!" Honda cried.

"This isn't over! We'll remember you!" Jonouchi added.

"Well, here it is." Anzu gently placed the box back on Yuugi's desk. "You're precious item."

"Thank you, Anzu! Thank you, Lauren!" Yuugi said. "But wow, that was great! One work from you two and they ran!"

"Don't flatter us, Yuugi." Lauren laid her chin onto her palm and closed her eyes. "We just saw our friend being taken advantage of. We're your friends, we protect you _and _things you find precious."

"All the guys in the class are just like those two!" Anzu commented. "A while back, the boys invited the girls to play basketball with them. I immediately thought it was weird…"

"So did I." Lauren added.

"To make the winning basket, the girls should use this shooting posture!" Lauren rolled her eyes, boys were so immature. "Basketball isn't meant for looking up girls' skirts!"

Yuugi suddenly go t this weird look on his face as he blushed. "Yeah! Basketball!" He sounded distracted. Lauren raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, what are you imagining?" Anzu asked flatly. Lauren figured he was imagining just what about every other guys imagines. Lauren sighed, Yuugi was a great kid, but he _was _a boy. And boys all have the same though process. Lauren chuckled.

"Yuugi," Lauren gently tapped Yuugi's leg with her foot to get his attention. "What's in that, anyways?" She jerked her chin to the box.

"Well, I guess I can let you see… But you both have to promise to keep it a secret…"

"Yeah, Yeah." Anzu nodded.

"Sure, Yuugi." Lauren added.

Yuugi opened the box to show a number of pieces. Lauren titled her head, and looked at it closely. Suddenly her heart stopped and her eyes widened. She knew what it was.

_It was the Millennium Puzzle_!

Lauren tried to listen to the conversation as she got her breathing in check. "Wow, so pretty!" Anzu commented, picking up some of the pieces. "They glitter like gold… What are they parts of?"

"It's a puzzle!" Yuugi exclaimed, excited. "I've never completed it, so I don't know what the final shape will be," _I do_, Lauren thought. "In other words, it's a thing that 'can be seen, but you haven't seen it'! I live in a game shop! There's all sorts of rare and unusual and exotic games for sale there… This was sitting in the corner, gathering dust, and I found it… Now I think of this puzzle as a memento of my grandpa."

Anzu got a shocked look on her face, before it calmed down to one of sadness. But Lauren wasn't paying attention, with a shaking hand she reached out and took one of the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. She ran her fingers across the smooth surface. She was surprised that she was actually holding one of the pieces. She never thought she would see it in her entire life.

And yet, here it was. Right in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"This puzzle was found in Egyptian Ruins!" _It really is the Millennium Puzzle_. Lauren felt her heart burst with energy.

"Egypt…" Anzu's face became flat again.

"Look… The box is engraved with strange symbols!" Yuugi pointed. "With an educated guess, I think I know what they mean, too… The person who solves this puzzle will have one wish grated!" He looked over to his red-headed friend. "Lauren, you can read Egyptian writing, right?"

"Hieroglyphics." Lauren corrected. But when she looked at Yuugi's eyes, she saw that he really wanted that to be what it said. Why ruin his dream? She smiled gently at him. "You're right, Yuugi." The boy smiled, pleased with himself.

"Heh heh… Maybe that's too fantastic, though… Why're you looking at me like that?" _Like what_? Lauren thought. "Don't tell anyone about it, Anzu. You too, Lauren. It's between us… It's a secret…"

"We know that, Yuugi! Trust us!" Anzu said.

"You're secret is safe with us." Lauren smiled.

"But, the puzzle is very difficult…" Yuugi put his chin onto his palm, and sighed. "I've been trying for eight years and haven't completed it! Sometimes it's gets me down."

"Keep at it, Yuugi!" Anzu cheered on.

"You'll get that wish." Lauren commented.

"Yeah, I'll keep at it!" Yuugi grinned.

"… Um, what is it?" Anzu asked. "Your 'wish'?"

"Can't tell…" Yuugi winked cutely at them. "It's an absolutely confidential secret! Sealed forever in an ultra-tight vacuum pack!"

-x-

After school Lauren got her things together as was ready to walk back to her home, when she overheard Yuugi talking to Ushio. Lauren raised an eyebrow at their conversation, not liking the tone Ushio was using. Even if his _words _said he was being nice, something about his _tone _said he was scheming something. Lauren felt dread build up in her. Yuugi was the perfect target for something like this.

_Better keep a close eye on him_. She nodded to herself as she walked home.

-x-

She had taken a short stop at her house before she jogged over to Yuugi's. "Yuugi!" She called when she saw him.

"Ah! Lauren!" Yuugi gave a greeting smile as she got closer to him.

"Yuugi!" Both turned and saw Anzu as well.

"Ah! Hi, Anzu!" Yuugi greeted more cheerfully. _Aw, he's so adorable_! Lauren wasn't offended. She thought Yuugi's crush on Anzu was so cute.

"Heh, it's been a while since I came over to play." Anzu commented.

They all entered the game shop, and were greeted by Mutou Sugoroku, Yuugi's grandfather and owner of the 'Kame Game Shop'. "Welcome!"

"Gyaaaah!" Anzu let out a scream. Lauren flinched at the volume.

"Ah, it's Anzu and Lauren." Sugoroku commented. "That's cruel, seeing my face and screaming…"

"What is wrong with you, Anzu?" Lauren asked as she rubbed her ear.

"Just a second, Yuugi!" Anzu hissed. "A while ago, Yuugi said you gave him a keepsake!" She turned back to Sugoroku with an apologetic smile. "H… Hello!" Lauren raised an eyebrow. She thought that Yuugi's grandfather was dead?

"Ohh…" Yuugi decided to clear that up. "I meant that it will _someday _be a keepsake!"

"You're killing me…" Sugoroku stepped in. "Anyways, girls, it's been a while since I saw you here… You've grown… Especially in the chest! You just keep getting bigger!"

Lauren felt her eye twitching again. She didn't really like talking about her chest, because she knew she was bigger in that area than other girls her age were. It was annoying – since guys who were _so _not her type kept coming after her – and it was a tad bit embarrassing. "Haha…" Anzu's tone suggested she was creped out.

"Anzu! Lauren! I'm taking the puzzle up to my room!" Yuugi announced. "Grandpa, can you make tea?"

"Hey, Yuugi… Didn't you give up on the puzzle?" Sugoroku commented.

"Who said anything about that?" Yuugi muttered.

"It takes a very intellectual person to put together that 'Millennium Puzzle'!" Sugoroku was now smirking. "It's impossible for you! That thing has a varied history…"

Lauren felt her heart speed up. She knew the history of the Millennium items very well, but she kept her mouth firmly shut. "History…" Anzu repeated uneasily.

"The 'Millennium Puzzle' was found in the early 1900s. An English archeological team took it from the burial tomb of a Pharaoh! Afterwards, everyone involved died mysteriously… And they say the last one was screaming… something about a 'Shadow Game'."

Lauren looked down at the ground, and her hands clenched into fists. She had been to Egypt so many times, and yet she still knew little to nothing about 'Shadow Games'. It frustrated her to no end.

_If only I could meet someone who plays 'Shadow Games'_!

Lauren sighed to herself. She knew that was impossible. The only people who did were dead and buried away in 3,000 year old tombs.

"Yuugi…" Anzu said. "That puzzle sounds dangerous…"

"What's a 'Shadow Game'? I'm curious now!" Yuugi said. "The engraved symbols on this box… 'To the one who controls me… I will give dark wisdom and strength'… I knew it! My wish will come true!" Lauren sweat dropped. _Yeah, if you wish is to destroy the world or something… _"I'm so excited! I will definitely complete it!"

Sugoroku started chasing his grandson around the shop. "Hey, give it back! It'll sell for a lot!"

"I knew it! You just want to sell it!"

"Give it back!"

"Stop it! This is my keepsake of you, grandpa!"

"I knew it! You're going to kill me!"

Lauren chuckled at their strange antics.

-x-

Lauren had been walking around the school grounds, listening to her music. She had spent all night at Yuugi's house to try and get him to confess what happened with his and Ushio's little talk.

But being who he was, Yuugi wouldn't bug. He just kept saying that it was nothing.

Lauren sighed. Sometimes she really hated that he was so nice.

Lauren lifted her head when she heard a commotion near her. She pulled off her headphones and with a raise eyebrow walked over to where the noises were coming from. She blinked when she saw Yuugi Mutou standing in front of a badly beaten Jonouchi and Honda, with Ushio standing in front of him.

"Oh really?" Ushio said. "Yuugi, why're you protecting these jerks? You're a weird guy… This is your chance to get revenge!" _Yuugi's not the type of guy who's into revenge_. "Hit them! Kick them!"

"I can't do that to my friends!"

Lauren closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile. Leave it to Yuugi to feel that two boys who are bullying him are his friends. "Most people hate those that bully them." Ushio pointed out. "What a masochist… You're a pretty nice guy, calling these punks your friends…"

"It wasn't bullying…" Yuugi said. "This punishment is no good…"

"Well, alright…" Lauren had a feeling he wasn't done. "By the way, Yuugi! I'll take my payment now! My bodyguard fee… 200k yen!"

Lauren tensed up and her hands clenched into fists. _What the #$_? _That $$, how dare he_? There were no words that could describe her rage right now. "What?" Yuugi cried. "200,000 yen?"

"Heh heh… For 200,000 you can hit them as much as you like… You won't be distracted this way. But who said that'd be cheap…?" Yuugi stay silent. "Well? Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough…" Yuugi still didn't say anything. By this time, Lauren was seeing red.

"You've done more than enough!" Yuugi finally yelled. "If anyone's beating them up more, it's me!"

"And now you've decided to beat them…" Ushio said. "Fine, have it your way…" He lifted Yuugi by the collar. "I'll leave you a bodily reminder to pay me. It's in my nature to hate bullying… But what I'm about to do isn't 'bullying'… it's a 'warning'!"

"_Oi_!" Everyone turned and Lauren gave the most vicious glare to Ushio. The air crackled around her like electricity. Her anger was so heavy in the air that Ushio even had the brains to take a step back. "_You touch him and I will kill you_!" She screamed.

Ushio dropped Yuugi. He wasn't stupid enough to mess with someone who had the street credit like Lauren Hark did. Everyone on the street knew who she saw, and everyone knew even better that you didn't mess with her, especially when she was angry. "You're lucky now, Yuugi." Ushio said. "Lauren was there to protect you. But believe me, that will be nothing… I could teach you the real meaning of pain!"

Ushio pulled a knife out as his point. Lauren growled loudly, and Ushio decided it was best to leave. Lauren's whole body was shaking with angry and she had to take a few deep breaths before she relaxed. She rushed over to Yuugi. "Are you alright, Yuugi?"

-x-

Lauren tapped her foot, huddling into her jacket. She knew that Yuugi didn't have anywhere _near _200,000 yen. So, she got it herself. With her, money was not a problem, and if it meant that Ushio would get off Yuugi's back, then she'd give him all the money she owned.

_Come on, Ushio_. Lauren thought impatiently. _Just get here, take the money, and slink back into the hole you belong in_. She heard voices and figured it was Ushio. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that it had taken him that long and walked over to him.

She stopped short when she noticed two things.

One, Yuugi was wearing the now completed Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

Second and marginally more important, Yuugi was not… Well.

That wasn't Yuugi.

She was sure of it. There were many things that said this man was not Yuugi Mutou. He was similar to the boy – to the point where he could pass of as his identical twin! – but not enough that Lauren missed it. "I've gotta hand it to ya! You've decided to pay up… That lightens my mood!" Lauren's heart was racing. If that wasn't Yuugi… who was he? "Don't know why you're wearing a costume… Well, whatever! Cough it up, already! The money! 200,000 yen!"

"I have it here." The Yuugi-look-alike lifted up the money. His voice was now a deep rumble. Lauren felt tingles rush through her when she heard it. "However, I seem to have brought 400,000 by mistake." _What's your game?_ Lauren thought. The way he was smirking made Lauren think he was planning something.

"400k!" Ushio was more than happy.

"But there's a catch…" _Thought so_. "Since just paying you would be boring… So… We're going to play a game!"

Lauren's eyes widened. _A game_? "A game…!" Ushio repeated, confused.

"Yes… But it isn't just any game… It's a 'Shadow Game'!" Lauren's heart stopped at those two words. _He's… He's actually going to play a 'Shadow Game'_? "How about it? If you win, you get even more than 200,000 yen! Not bad, eh?"

"Interesting…" Ushio grinned.

"To play the game, we only need one tool…" The look-alike said. "The knife you're hiding, Ushio!"

"Hmm…" Ushio pulled it out.

'Yuugi' placed both the knife and the money onto the table. "Okay! The game is set!" Lauren's eyebrows came together. _What kind of game involves money and a knife_? She thought.

"Money and the knife…" It seemed Ushio was starting to get nervous.

"These are the rules!" 'Yuugi' said. Lauren listened closely, way to curious. "The plays take turns placing the money on top of their hand, and then stabbing the money with the knife!" _What? _Lauren's eyes widened. _But you could stab your hand_! "All the money on the knife goes to that player, and then their opponent takes their turn with the remainder!" _… This is just crazy_. "The game ends when there are no more bills left! The one with the most money at the end is the winner! Also, if you stab your hand, you automatically loose the entire game, and give all your winnings to your opponent! Sounds fun, eh?"

"Heh… Heh heh… Keh, you've got guts…" Ushio sounded even more nervous now. Lauren examined this 'Yuugi' closely. It was now crystal clear. This was without a doubt _not _Yuugi Mutou. This was someone entirely different. While in physical looks, both Yuugi and this boy could pass to be twins, it was their personalities that were polar opposite. This boy was much more dangerous and confident than Yuugi ever was.

_Who are you_? Lauren silently asked this new boy.

"One more thing… If you break a rule, you will be cursed with a 'Penalty Game'!" Lauren's eyes widened as her heart stopped again. _What_? _He knows about the 'Penalty Games' too_?

"Heh… Cool…" Ushio said. "Come on, let's get started." They played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and 'Yuugi' won.

"Alright, I'm first." The look-alike announced.

"C… Crap…" Ushio muttered.

The Yuugi-look-alike concentrated very hard, as he positioned the knife where he wanted it and stabbed. Lauren winced subconsciously. "Hmmm…" He lifted up the bills he had gotten. "Less than ten bills… I tried to use a lot of strength, but not many stuck…" He then took the bills off and set them to the side. He then gave the knife to Ushio. "Okay, your turn!"

Ushio placed his hand on the table, and put the bills on top. "Grr…" Ushio concentrated as he lifted up the knife.

"If you get too greedy, you'll use too much strength and stab all the way though…" 'Yuugi' commented. _So the point of the game is to control your greed_. 'Yuugi' repeated what she said. "The point of the game is to control your greed!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ushio snapped. "Grrr…" He took a stab at the money. "Heh… Heh heh… check it out! Moe than a hundred thousand! And not a scratch on my hand! Using more strength is fine!" _No, it can't be_. Lauren knew enough about 'Shadow Games' to know there was always a catch. _On every tablet I've seen, it talks about a game of the heart. Maybe…_ Lauren thought as she watched them. _Maybe it shows the nature of your heart. And if you're heart is greedy, you're going to lose the game. _

They went back and forth and finally it was back to Ushio. "All this money will be mine!" He started chuckling. However, Lauren noticed that his hand started to grip the knife too hard. _With that kind of strength, he'll stab his hand_. She thought as she watched. Ushio seemed to notice as well, and tried to relax it, but his hand wouldn't relax. It seemed he started to panic.

However, Ushio started laughing. "The answer is simple! This hand will stab with all my strength, no matter what I do! But there's a way to get all the money, and not injure my other hand!" _He's not going to do what I think he's going to do… Is he_? "I'm the one holding the knife… So I'll use it to defeat you!" Ushio threw his hand at 'Yuugi'. "Dieeeeeee! Yuugiiiiii!"

Without even so much as batting an eyelash, 'Yuugi' leapt into the air, out of Ushio's reach. He landed a few feet away from Ushio. Without realizing it, Lauren gripped the wall she was near. Her heart was racing. She had to know what he would do. "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules!" The Eye of Anubis appeared on 'Yuugi's' forehead.

_The Eye of Anubis_! Lauren's eyes widened. _He really is using shadow magic_!

"This eye can see nothing but what is 'in your heart'!" 'Yuugi' said. "You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me!" The look-alike pointed at Ushio. Lauren just couldn't look away, too entranced. This was the first time she had seen a Penalty Game happen with her own two eyes! "Penalty Game! Illusion of Greed!" Lauren wasn't sure what he saw, but he started rejoicing over 'the money'. "Let me tell you something… If all you care about is money… The 'object of your greed' will be all that your eyes can see! Indeed, since you're so greedy, this must be a happy ending! Heh heh… Now to make sure the money is returned…"

"Wait."

The boy stopped, but he didn't turn around. Lauren finally stepped up behind him. Her heart was racing in her chest. "You… You gave him a penalty game…" Her voice, she noticed was shaky and soft.

He didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he looked around at her. Lauren's heart stopped when she came eye-to-eye with him. _Keep your cool, Lauren_. She tried to remind herself. _This guy could be a creep for all your know_. "You shouldn't be afraid, Lauren…"

Lauren shook her head. "No… I mean… He deserved it… But to actually meet someone who can _do _shadow games and penalty games is what shocked me." She explained. He respectfully kept quiet. "I've seen it all over Egyptian artifacts, but I know little to nothing about it."

He smiled. "You're a quick learner, Lauren." She felt a strange feeling course through her as he said her name. "I'm sure you'll pick up a lot." He started to turn again.

"What's your name?" Lauren asked boldly. He looked over his shoulder at her. "And don't try and give me that whole 'I'm Yuugi' $*#. You're not Yuugi. I know that. So…" She crossed her arms. "If you're not Yuugi, then who are you?"

He stayed silent for a long moment. In that minute, Lauren and he just stared at each other. Lauren saw in his eyes, that there was nothing to fear with him. Or at least, for _her _there was nothing to fear. Lauren's tense body became relaxed the longer she looked into his eyes. He finally smiled again. "You can call me 'Yami'."

'Yami' then turned and walked back to Yuugi's house. Lauren blinked, watching him until he was out of her sight.

"Yami, huh…" She said.

_Well, there is one thing about this Yami… _Lauren smiled and licked her lips. _He's _hot_._

-x-

The next morning, Lauren walked onto the school campus with her headphones on again. She peeked a look at the crowd that was gathering around a tree, and shook her head when she knew what they were looking at. Without so much as another glance, she walked into the building and saw Yuugi – the Yuugi she knew, not Yami – looking tired. "Hey Yuugi." Lauren walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey Lauren." He greeted. He was smiley. "I finished the puzzle last night, but I can't remember…" Lauren didn't say anything. _So, he doesn't remember Yami and his encounter with Ushio_? Lauren nodded to herself. She figured it was best not to say anything. She doubted that Yuugi would even believe her if she told him.

"At least you completed it." She commented.

"Yeah! The puzzle!" He held it in his hands. "Last night, I finally completed it! I'm so happy!" Yuugi laughed as he tossed the puzzle into the air. Lauren chuckled.

"Yo, Yuugi…" Lauren looked over and saw Jonouchi leaning against the wall. Lauren held back, she decided to let Jonouchi have the chance to be nice. But, if he wasn't, she'd kick his $$.

"Ah, Jonouchi." Yuugi greeted.

"Hey, how are your injuries?"

"Fine… How about you?"

"I feel fine! Speaking of which… Hey, Yuugi! I also brought a treasure! Want to see it?" Jonouchi asked. _Give him the benefit of the doubt_… Lauren repeated in her head.

"Yeah!"

"Hahaha… Sorry… My treasure 'is in plain view, but you can't see it', so I can't show it to you!" Lauren felt her eye twitch. _Jonouchi_… She saw Yuugi mull it around in his head out of the corner of her eye.

"It's YuuJou!" Lauren blinked, knowing that was the Japanese word for 'Friendship'. Lauren realized it was a cute pun on _Yuu_gi's and _Jou_nouchi's name. Lauren smiled to herself. _That's pretty cute_.

Yuugi was at first surprised before he smiled. "Yeah!"

"Well come on, we've gotta get to class!" Lauren laughed, figuring Jonouchi was embarrassed for saying something cute like that. In the process of rushing off, Jonouchi lost one of his shoes.

"Hey, Jonouchi! You dropped your shoe!" Yuugi exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Two: Lying Eyes**

Lauren Hark was walking to school, and noticed that Jonouchi and Yuugi were walking to together. It had been a couple of days since Lauren had first met Yami, and she hadn't seen him since. Part of her wondered if she had just imagined it. But, she did notice that ever since that happened, Jonouchi had been much friendlier to Yuugi.

Just thinking about it made Lauren smile. She jogged up to reach the two boys, overhearing their conversation. "J-Jonouchi, did you see that video?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. _What video_?

"Oh, that…" Jonouchi muttered. "Well, I squinted, but… I couldn't see any of the important stuff! Dangit! That stupid mosaic got in the way!" Lauren rolled her eyes when she realized what they were talking about. In Japanese pornography, it is required by law that they use a mosaic as the censorship. An old wives' tale says that if you squint hard enough that you can see the porn uncensored. "Yuugi, I'll lend it to you sometime!"

"Eh?" Yuugi blushed profusely. Lauren sighed. Jonouchi was going to taint Yuugi's poor, little, innocent mind. "Y… Yes!"

"You guys are such boys." Lauren commented, finally entering the conversation. Both boys jumped away from Lauren.

"A-ah…" Yuugi grinned. "Hey Lauren."

"Hey."

Jonouchi gave Lauren a look. "Well, what were _you _doing last night?" He asked rudely.

"Watching 'Die Hard'." She answered smoothly.

"Die Hard?" Yuugi repeated. "What's that?"

Lauren thought of a simple way to put it. "It's basically…." She came up with the perfect explanation. "It's the definition of an R-rated American action film."

"Why's that?" Jonouchi asked. "Is there sex in it?"

"No." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Just lots of blood, and explosions, and bombs, and cursing… Lots and _lots _of cursing. Like in every other line, they're cursing."

"Wow…" Yuugi commented.

Jonouchi was grinning. "Sounds like my kind of movie!"

"Yeah." Lauren smiled. "It's a really good movie. I think you would like it, Jonouchi."

"Cool!"

They finally came to the school campus to see a T.V. van parked out in front. "Huh?" Jonouchi proclaimed. "Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!"

"Ah, yeah!" Yuugi nodded. Lauren just raised an eyebrow.

"But why…?" Jonouchi pondered it.

"M-Maybe a celebrity or super-famous idol is coming to the school!" Yuugi hoped.

"Oh yeah, that must be it, Yuugi!" Jonouchi and Yuugi grinned at each other. Lauren sighed to herself, _boys will be boys_.

"I'll take a look!" The small boy announced. He stood on his tipy-toes to see if he could see through the window.

"Hey, Yuugi, trying to catch an idol?" Jonouchi grinned.

"I can't see anything! I think it's a one-way window…" Yuugi announced. "I can't see anything." Lauren walked over to the boy.

"Okay, Yuugi, you can't see anything." She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him away from the van gently. "We'll see what happens, but we better get to class."

"Ah! You're right!" Yuugi panicked.

"We're gonna be late!" Jonouchi and he rushed to their classes. Lauren sighed to herself and shook her head. _Boys_… She thought as she jogged to catch up with them.

-x-

"Whaaat, an idol?" Anzu asked shocked.

"Sure!" Jonouchi said. "And the evidence is the TV van parked outside the school gate! Tell her, Yuugi!"

"W… Well, yeah…" Yuugi commented.

"But if it were true, someone would've seen this idol…" Anzu pointed out. "And I haven't heard anything about an idol!"

"Moron! She's hiding, probably disguised as a student!" Jonouchi explained. "But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!"

"Good luck with that, Jonouchi." Lauren said sarcastic.

"What's that suppose to mean, Lauren?" Jonouchi yelled at her. Lauren just closed her eyes and said nothing. Jonouchi grumbled something about '****** women'. The red head ignored him.

Anzu and Jonouchi got into a fight, but Lauren ignored them. "And how about that television van…" Yuugi muttered.

-x-

Lauren walked out of the school, bobbing her head to the music when she saw Yuugi walking towards the back of the gym. Lauren raised an eyebrow at his dreamy look, and the fact he was holding flowers. _Is he finally gonna confess to Anzu_? Lauren grinned and jogged after him. This, she had to see. Anzu would be stupid to turn down someone like Yuugi. He was just too sweet.

However, Lauren's smile slowly faded when she saw that Yuugi met up with a boy instead. Without much warning, he gave Yuugi a nasty right hook. Lauren's eyes widened. _Yuugi_! He gave Yuugi another solid hit. "_Hey_!" Lauren yelled. The boy turned and she rushed over to him and more or less body slammed him. "I don't know who the _hell _you think you are! But you _do not _hit my friends!" Lauren lifted her fist and punched him. She got up and kicked the boy for good measure. She then turned and ran over to Yuugi. "Yuugi, sweetie, are you okay?"

"What's going on?" Lauren looked over and saw Jonouchi rushing in.

"This guy was beating on Yuugi for no good reason." Lauren grumbled.

"What?" Jonouchi turned and grabbed the boy by the collar, as Lauren held Yuugi to her protectively. "You creep, what're you doing to our pal? I'll kill you!"

"I… I didn't want to… really…" The boy said, scared. "The director made me…" _Director? What_? Lauren thought. She turned when the 'director' revealed himself.

"That's enough!" He ordered. "Fujida, I'll take over from here!"

"You scum!" Lauren snarled. "You put him up to this?" He just smirked. Lauren snarled. It was people like this who deserved Penalty Games. _I hope Yami eats you up_! She turned to Yuugi and gently shook his shoulder. "Yuugi? Sweetie? You okay?"

Yuugi finally opened his eyes, and Jonouchi came to Yuugi's other side. "I… I'm sorry, Jonouchi… I wanted to see the idol…" He said weakly.

"Only because you believed the lies these creeps were telling you!" Jonouchi snapped.

"Hey, cut!" The director broke in, disgusted. "We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film! Well… Yuugi was unlucky enough to be chosen for the role of 'bullied child'… Really unfortunate… Just a bad roll of the dice… heh…" _You ***_! _You're lying *******!_ "But thanks to him, we've filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him! Yuugi, you're the hero! The hero of my broadcaster, that is!"

Lauren narrowed her eyes, getting so pissed off. Jonouchi felt the same way. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Heh heh… Hit me…" The director egged on. "But while you're beating me… The cameraman will be catching it all on tape!"

That got Jonouchi to pause. "What the…!"

And it was that pause that gave the director more than enough time to knee Jonouchi in the stomach. "Jonouchi!" Lauren cried.

"Do you finally get it? You can't resist the power of the camera! With it, your faces could be held up to the public's scorn!" The director laughed as he walked away.

Lauren lifted her fist, and pounded at the ground. She repeated this action again and again with both hands until they were bloody. Suddenly, a hand snatched her wrist, keeping her from doing more damage. She didn't look at him, and just bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. It dribbled down to her chin. She felt a finger gently wipe it away.

"Lauren…"

Her eyes widened and she snapped over to see Yami had come out again. She felt her heart pick up when she looked into Yami's mysterious eyes. She noticed the same differences that he had from Yuugi. "Hey," Lauren's voice cracked. "Been a while." Yami just continued to look at her. Her eyes slid down to the ground. "Yami…"

"Give him a **** good penalty game."

Yami smirked and tugged her up to her feet. "You want to know about shadow and penalty games, and I'll show you." He walked away, and Lauren was tugged along beside him. "But first, we should clean up your knuckles." He lifted them up as evidence, and she saw they were bloody.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So… What? You're going to be this big, bad, tough guy with everyone else. But with me, you're going to be all gooey, soft, and sweet?" Yami looked away, and she could have sworn she saw him blush.

"You're my friend, Lauren." He said as explanation. Lauren let it go, but filed the information for later reference.

-x-

Now, with her knuckles cleaned and bandaged up, they walked to the 'Z TV' Broadcasting Office. They went to the parking area. The director finally noticed they were behind him in the review mirror. "Gah…" He turned to them.

"We've been waiting, director." Yami had that creepy smile on his face again. Lauren's facial expression was calm, but on the inside she was in a storm of anger.

"You… You're that Yuugi brat and his friend… What the heck, it's the middle of the night! Don't tell me you want an actor's fee!"

"You have stumbled into my realm of influence!" Yami said. "Therefore, you must become my opponent! In a game…" He grinned.

"A game…" The director repeated slowly. He was probably noticing the differences that made Yami, Yami and Yuugi, Yuugi.

"We'll play using this…" Yami held up a dice. "A die! Since the era of Ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fates!" _In shadow games_. Lauren added. "At that time, they were called 'astragalos', and were made from the hoof bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike the modern dice…" Lauren already knew this from her research. "Now, here are the rules to the game of fate… The rules are simple! After I roll the die, if you can roll a lower number, you win! If the number is the same, you still win! Alright! And if I win, you will suffer a penalty game!" _Make it a good one, Yami._ Lauren thought. _This man deserves nothing less_.

"That's stupid! How am I supposed to win with those odds?" The director muttered.

Yami ignored him. "Let's begin!" He held his hand up and dropped the die.

"Tch… This is dumb…" The director muttered. The die clattered on the floor before it landed on a six. Lauren gripped Yami's shoulder, worried. She put her face into it. Yami took one of her hands and squeezed gently, to show her it was alright.

The director started to laugh. "Six! I automatically win! I don't even have to throw the die! You certainly seem lucky…"

"But the game's not over yet!" Yami said.

"#$%… What a stubborn guy!" The director picked up the die. He then threw the die at Yami's face. Lauren winced and hid into his shoulder. "Then have it your way! While I'm at it… I'll leave a hole in your face!" The die hit and then clattered to the floor. When Lauren felt another squeeze on her hand, she carefully looked over Yami's shoulder at the die.

The director laughed again and turned his back to them. "I rolled a '1'! I win!" _No you don't_. Lauren thought.

Yami answered her thoughts. "Now… You will receive a penalty game…" She looked up and saw that he had blocked the hit to his face by using the tip of the puzzle, _which then lead it to break as it hit the ground_. She thought.

"Wha…" The director turned around and saw that the die had broken, and had landed with the six and one showing. "The… The die broke… It landed on '7'… oh man…"

The eye of Anubis appeared on Yami's shoulder. Lauren gently squeezed his hand, reminded of what she told him. He squeezed back, telling her he hadn't forgotten. Yami believed he had a good penalty game that Lauren would approve of. It was suitable irony… "Penalty game! Illusion of mosaic!" _'Illusion of mosaic', huh_? Lauren nodded to herself. She liked the thought of that. A little irony was always good to have.

The director screamed and Lauren could actually see the mosaic over his eyes. Yami turned with Lauren's hand still in his. "Director… You're twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs… Therefore, you will see the world through a filter of mosaic! Heh heh…"

"I like it." Lauren commented as they both walked away. "A little bit of irony is totally appropriate once and a while…" Yami smirked, happy to know she liked it. "Oh, yeah, and thanks Yami." He looked over at her. "For… you know… everything."

He smiled. "I don't let anyone hurt my friends." Lauren smiled at Yami. Both of them walked out of the building hand-in-hand.

-x-

"Good morning…"

"Good morning…"

"Heh… Yuugi! Be happy! I brought the goods!" Jonouchi grinned as he held up the video. Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yaaaay!" Yuugi cheered. "Thank you, Jonouchi! I'll watch it tonight!" Jonouchi tossed Yuugi the video.

However, another hand snatched it before Yuugi could. "Ahhhhh!" Both boys yelled as Anzu examined it for a moment.

"What's this interesting movie?" She asked. She turned and walked away. "What is it? Let me borrow it…"

"Nooooooooo!" The boys cried.

"Give it back, Anzu!"

Lauren was laughing like a hyena as she followed them. Anzu was going to get a… interesting surprise when she found out what that movie was later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Three: Hard Beat**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I have changed the name from 'An Echoing Soul of an Echoing Love' to 'Sparks Within the Heart'. This is because the name 'An Echoing Soul of an Echoing Love' is a good name, but not for a story that is going to be a trilogy. So! I have changed it to something that can fit. Also, I feel that 'Sparks Within the Heart' makes sense too, since they do say that love is like a fire :)**

**That is all, please enjoy the story...**

Lauren bobbed her head as she listened to 'Passion' by Utada Hikaru. She had heard them over a music video she found on YouTube, and really liked them. The red head finally got into class and greeted her two friends. "Morning Yuugi. Morning Jonouchi."

"Hey Lauren!" Jonouchi greeted.

"Ah… Morning, Lauren." Yuugi echoed. Lauren raised an eyebrow at his tone. It wasn't his usual cheerful greeting.

"What's got you down, Yuugi?" Jonouchi asked. It seemed he noticed the strange behavior as well.

"Nothing, it's fine!" Yuugi tried to pass off.

"Yuugi," Jonouchi started off completely serious. "I've been investigating ever since that time, and… As I thought, there is no idol in this school!" Lauren tumbled backwards out of her chair.

Yuugi reeled back in shock. "What the… Jonouchi, you're still investigating that?"

"Therefore, Yuugi…" Jonouchi continued, ignoring their reactions. Lauren sat up and just stared at Jonouchi's back in shock. "I shall become this school's number one idol!" He even gave a stance with it. Lauren sweat dropped. _You've got to be kidding_…

Yuugi didn't say anything and just looked down at his desk. _What's wrong with you, Yuugi_? Lauren thought, concerned. _This is quiet, even for you_. "Yuugi…" Lauren gave Jonouchi a flat look, worried he was going to babble on about something else that means _absolutely _nothing.

Yuugi snapped into attention. "Ah! Eh?"

"What are you worrying about? Tell me!" Jonouchi commanded as he took Yuugi by the shoulders. "I'll help you!" She was surprised. Jonouchi's face was determined. He was telling the truth. He really was willing to help Yuugi. Lauren smiled. Jonouchi was turning out to be a great guy.

Sure, he was dumber than a bag of rocks…

But a nice guy.

"Really, everything is fine!" Yuugi repeated. Lauren knew him well enough to know that he was lying. "Thanks anyways, Jonouchi…"

"Okay…" Jonouchi winked.

Lauren leaned over to whisper in Yuugi's ear. "Yuugi," He looked over at his good friend. "You know whatever it is, we can help. You don't have to lie to us. We're your friends."

Yuugi smiled. He felt warm that Lauren said that. "Its okay, Lauren! It's nothing. I'm not lying, I promise." Lauren sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get Yuugi to tell her what's wrong.

It was true. Yuugi couldn't tell Lauren what was wrong. He couldn't tell Lauren about this, and then she'd have to listen to this guy's awful voice! He couldn't do that to her, since she had great tastes of music. It'd kill her to have to listen to a guy like this. He knew that if he invited Jonouchi, then he'd pick a fight with Souzouji. He couldn't invite Anzu either, and then she would have to listen to Souzouji's awful voice too.

Yuugi just couldn't tell his friends about this awful thing!

Lauren watched as Jonouchi and Honda got a paddle and lifted up Anzu's skirt with it. After giving off an impressive squeal of surprise, she turned around and hit Jonouchi with all her might. Lauren had to admit, Anzu could pull off quite an impressive right hook, and she wasn't even really a fighter. However, Lauren peeked a looked at Yuugi, and saw Yuugi was fiddling with something in his pocket.

Lauren narrowed her eyes. If Yuugi wasn't willing to tell her what was going on, then so help her, she'd find out herself…

-x-

After school was done, Lauren had pick pocketed Yuugi to find out what he had been messing with in his pocket. Lauren found out that it had been a ticket.

'_Souzouji's all night solo live_'.

Lauren sighed. She knew just about no one would want to listen to that man's '_so-called_' singing voice. A dying rat could sing better than him. But, it didn't matter. Lauren saw the price of them, and did the mental math of how many she figured Yuugi had. _I think he had ten tickets_. Lauren looked down at how much the tickets were. _Let's see, 2,000 yen. Which is about 17 dollars. So, 2,000 times 10 are about 20,000. That's about… 260 dollars_. Lauren shrugged again. She'd have to talk to her friend about this. She knew he would have no trouble giving her that money.

Since no one would buy the tickets, Lauren figured she had to. Lauren figured that she could make up for more than ten tickets. Souzouji had been trying to get her to go out with him for a while now. She sighed mentally. _I really don't want to give Souzouji the wrong idea; he might never leave me alone. But_… If it helped Yuugi in any way, then so help her, she was just going to have to grit her teeth and roll with it.

Lauren walked towards the school entrance and saw Yuugi and Hanasaki. She found out that Hanasaki had tickets too. Lauren rubbed her head and sighed to herself. _Good grief. _She heard Yuugi tell Hanasaki that he would take the tickets instead. Lauren smiled to herself as she leaned against some lockers. What a surprise… Lauren tapped the ticket with her fingers as she walked out of the school.

_Well, better go and get that money… And… steel myself for tonight_… Lauren sighed. So much for watching 'Doctor Who' on Netflix.

-x-

Lauren decided to wear a cute blue graphic tee that showed off just a tiny bit of stomach, paired with some dark wash jeans and her normal jewelry. She figured she was ready. Lauren put in her normal angel earrings, hoping they would give her luck. She then made sure her Egyptian Ankh. It was a beautiful gem, which showed all the colors of the rainbow.

Lauren found it in an old Egyptian tomb, and ever since then, she just couldn't take it off. Something about it entranced her. She hoped with these two, she'd be able to survive the night.

Lauren got the money her best friend was kind enough to give her and walked out to Souzouji's house. A thought made her pause, however. _What if Yami was to come out_? Lauren felt her heart race just a tiny bit. She smiled to herself. If he did, she'd have a much better night than she thought. She got there in time to see Souzouji grab Yuugi by the collar, more than upset about him not selling any tickets.

"S… Sorry, but I was really busy…"

"Hey," both looked over and Yuugi was shocked that Lauren was there. She lifted up her ticket. "Don't be silly, Yuugi." She smiled at her friend. "You gave me one."

"Ah," Souzouji blushed when he saw his crush in the door. She was hot, the shirt and pants complimenting her tan skin. "Lauren…"

She lifted up a package of money. "Here's about 30,000 yen. That should more than make up for the tickets."

"A-ah, of course." Souzouji grinned. It made Lauren's skin crawl. She ignored it and confidently walked over to Yuugi and plopped down next to him.

"L-Lauren…" Yuugi whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I pulled a ticket out of your pocket when you weren't looking." She answered, just as softly.

"But… why?"

Hazel eyes rolled as the owner sighed. "Because you're a $*! actor." She mumbled. Suddenly two pairs of headphones were shoved into their faces.

"First off, use these to listen to my song!" Yuugi really didn't have a choice but to listen. Lauren inconspicuously put some earplugs into her ears before she placed the headphones on. Souzouji plugged in the headphones and turned the volume up as high as it would go. _Good God, this man is insane_. Lauren thought with a sweat dropped. It wasn't going to be long before he went deaf. "And now, the number I'm most proud of! Here is comes!"

She gripped the headphones and winced. _What the *#_? _This voice… is _not _human_! "Ahhhhhh… Did you like that, Lauren? I've been saving that for you?" Lauren rolled her eyes again.

But, she smiled sweetly, almost sickeningly sweet. "Of course!" Lauren swore that she just threw up in her mouth for… _flirting _with this… _ugh_. _But, if it protects Yuugi, I'll do it_. "You're such an impressive singer! I'm so happy that I came here!" The red head tried not to gag horrible at how she was playing the whole flirtingly sweet role. _Ugh, if I keep this up, I'm gonna lose my mind_.

"Now, before the next number, I'd like to introduce tonight's special guest!" Lauren raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the curtain behind him. "Tada!" He pulled it back and showed…

"Hanasaki!" Yuugi cried. Lauren's eyes widened. _What the #%$_?

He was obviously badly beaten up. Lauren rushed over to him, with Yuugi by her side. "Oh Hanasaki…" Lauren murmured. "What did he do to you?"

"Heh heh… Look!" Souzouji chuckled. "Pitiful… What a pitiful face… Yuugi… You stole Hanasaki's tickets, even though you're his schoolmate!"

"Hanasaki!" Yuugi cried, as Lauren checked his wounds. "I'm sorry! I made things worse…"

"Y… Yuugi…" Hanasaki said quietly. "Don't apologize… You were just trying to help me… And anyway… This is just divine punishment for trying to sell you a ticket… I'm so sorry…"

"Hush." Lauren said gently, motherly. "It's not your fault, Hanasaki. He had no right to do this to you." However, she felt a rush of power course through the air and turned. She saw the Eye of Anubis on the puzzle light up, and Lauren squinted from the brightness.

"How dare you… Make my friend Hanasaki suffer like this… I won't allow it…" _Yami_… She thought. She knew his voice now by heart, it was always such a deep rumble compared to Yuugi's timid voice. He turned around, confirming her thoughts.

"W… What happened to your eyes?" Souzouji muttered. "Hey hey hey! You wanna fight?"

"Heh heh, Souzouji!" Yami chuckled. "I have a question for you! Are you a coward? Wellll?"

"Whaat?" Souzouji snapped.

"Because if you're not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me!"

"A game…!" He repeated.

"It's called…" Yami smirked. "The game of silence!" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Before I explain the rules… allow me to prepare the materials!" Yami pulled out two 'Sound Pierrots'. "This is a 'Sound Pierrot' toy! They were already in this karaoke room! If their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance." Lauren wasn't sure if she liked them… They were a little creepy, especially considering the fact that they were little clowns, and clowns gave her the creeps. "The rules of the game: after the start signal, we must both keep perfectly silent! Don't even more your teeth or feet! Before we start, we'll place one of the 'pierrots' in front of ourselves…. The first person to make their 'pierrot' dance loses! Alright!"

"So, Yuugi, what happens if you lose?" Souzouji asked.

"I'll give my life!" Yami smirked.

"How about you give me Lauren as well?" He licked his lips and it made my skin crawl.

The smirk that was on Yami's face disappeared. He seemed to become angry. Lauren smiled sweetly, and said something before Yami could. "I would rather jump off a cliff and then get run over than go out with you." Souzouji gripped the mic. he was holding tightly. He glared at Lauren, but she just continued to smile at him. "However," she waggled a finger at him. "If you lose, then you have to suffer a penalty game, right?" She turned to Yami.

Lauren saw an emotion play within his eyes, but he covered it up with a smirk. "Right…" She raised an eyebrow, Yami may be a better actor than Yuugi is, but it still wasn't enough to fool her.

"Interesting!" Souzouji brought her attention back to him.

_Game Start_!

There was complete silence that completely engulfed the whole room. Lauren wasn't use to this kind of silence. It was the kind that you could _feel_. The kind that seemed to rest on your shoulders heavily. She never did like that kind of silence. It made her frigidity. Lauren reminded herself to stay as still as she could. She looked over at Souzouji and he smirked before licking his lips at her. Lauren gave him a disgusted look.

She lifted up her hand and flipped him off in defiance. The smirk that was on his face was wiped off quite quickly after that. Just in spite of him – and if she was honest with herself, she liked the idea – making sure she was silent, she rested her head on Yami's shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing against his warm body. Somehow, she could tell that Yami was fighting a smirk.

Lauren lazily opened her eyes half-mass, and saw that Souzouji was staring hard at something. When she looked over, she saw that Yami's microphone plug was just barely hanging on to the edge of the glass. Lauren quietly gripped Yami's pants, worried.

Yami sensed her uneasiness, and since he couldn't move, he couldn't reach out and take her hand. So, he used his aura instead. Within seconds, Lauren felt his aura wrap around her, she knew he was telling her not to worry, that everything was going to be fine. She gently relaxed her grip, but kept an eye on the plug. However, her attention was taken away when she heard a wobbling sound. She looked over and saw that Souzouji's pierrot was dancing.

He didn't realize that it was his Pierrot however. He seemed to think it was Yami's.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_.

Lauren realized it was his heartbeat through the speakers that was getting the pierrot dancing. "The sound of your heart!" Yami pointed out.

"Why is the speaker playing my heartbeat?" Souzouji panicked.

"You're mic." Lauren answered with a flat look. "You didn't put it down, and remember? It was at max. volume, it could easily pick up your heartbeat with how close you were holding it."

"Even in the midst of trouble, you didn't lay down your mike… A habit that has brought about disaster! Souzouji, you lose!" Yami announced. The Eye of Anubis appeared on Yami's forehead. _And we know what that means, ladies and gentlemen_. Lauren thought. "Penalty game! 'Beat Festival'!" Lauren and Yami got up, and the red head made sure to pick up Hanasaki. Lauren figured it had made his heart loud enough for him to hear… probably as loud as the music he listens to, maybe even louder than that. _He really is going to go deaf_…

"Rock music had eight beats!" Yami said. "So of course, when one listens to music with a fast beat, their own hearts speeds up to match it! The music's rhythm is the same as the chant of your heartbeat!"

"So, basically, he's become a human karaoke?" Lauren asked. Yami's smirk fell and he looked forward as he nodded. Lauren raised an eyebrow. Did she do something wrong? "Yami?" She asked.

He didn't look at her. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You're acting like I've done something wrong."

"It's nothing." He said.

Lauren rolled her eyes in despair. "Oh, _come on_!" She snapped. "Yuugi's pulled that already, and I've established he can't fool me. Yami! You can't fool me either! _Stop lying to me_!" She got sick of it when that happened.

Yami's eyes widened. It had been the first time he's ever heard her yell. He looked over at Lauren, and saw she was looking at the ground in front of her, with her head down. His heart ached. He didn't mean to upset her. He looked forward, and sighed. "Do you have a crush on Souzouji?"

Lauren almost tripped over her own two feet when he asked that. She looked at him shocked. "What? Where did you get _that_?"

He still didn't look at her. "You were… _flirting_ with him earlier."

Lauren blinked once, twice, a third time. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Yami looked at her and raise an eyebrow. _He was acting like that because he thought I _liked _Souzouji_? Lauren laughed harder. _Oh my God! That's hilarious! _She was able to get herself down to chuckling. "Are you _jealous_, Yami?"

Yami flushed a bright red. "No!" He said. He stubbornly looked away. "I just think there are so many better choices than _him_!"

"What? Like you?" She teased. He flushed an even brighter red. Lauren chuckled. "No, Yami. I don't like Souzouji." He looked at her finally. "I only flirted with him because I was hoping that it Souzouji would be so focused on me flirting with him; he wouldn't get angry at Yuugi."

Yami blinked, surprised. "You were protecting Yuugi." He didn't put it as a question.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "You're not the only one that wants to protect him, Yami." She chided gently. She shrugged. "With the money, I figured I could give him the money for all fifteen tickets. And I knew that me alone being there could make up for no one else showing up."

Yami's eyes softened when he finally understood. "That's very kind of you, Lauren."

She smiled. "Yuugi's my friend. I want to help him out as much as I can." She said. "Anyways," she leaned over, as if to tell a secret. "Between you and me, I think I threw up in my mouth when I flirted with him." Yami chuckled. "I mean," she smirked. "Leaning my head on your shoulder was the best part of the night!"

The smile was wiped from Yami's face and he blushed. "Lauren!" The said devil just laughed and cooed to Yami about how cute he looked with a blush. Yami rolled his eyes in despair at her teasing, but Lauren knew he had a smile on his face.

It seemed her and him were going to become _close_ friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Four: The Escaped Prisoner**

"Ahhhh… It's over! It's over!" Jonouchi repeated as he stretched his arms above his head. Lauren rolled her eyes with a slight smile. It was amazing he had been able to keep his attention on the class for that long. "No more classes… Hey, Yuugi, want to stop somewhere on the way home?"

"Yeah, okay!" Yuugi replied. "Yeah, let's go to that new restaurant, 'Hamburger World'! Their burgers are famously good!"

"Okay!" Jonouchi agreed, poking Yuugi in the forehead. "We're going to 'Hamburger World'!"

"Yaay!" Lauren chuckled at the two of them. The red head tapped her chin, _wonder how they're gonna react when they find out I'm a waitress there_… She chuckled. She wasn't worried though, just curious. A friend of hers helped her get clearance for working, even thought it was technically against the rules. Although, he was pretty upset for a while when she told him. He didn't like the fact that she was working when he could easily just _give _her money.

But, she didn't like to do that. Yes, when she needed to, she could get money from him without any effort. But… She liked to experience _everything _Japan had to offer, including the workplace. Anyways, she didn't want to seem to seem lazy and a gold-digger who was just after his money. She cared about him, and wanted to make her own spending money.

"Uh… Umm, Yuugi…" Anzu started off hesitantly. _Ah, yes, Anzu works there too_… It had been awkward to say the least, since Anzu and Lauren didn't exactly get along. But Lauren promise she wouldn't say anything since Anzu _was _Yuugi's friend. Anzu was thankful. She didn't like Lauren for many things, but she did know that Lauren was reliable. If she said she'd keep a secret, she would. She never went back on her word. "About that 'Burger World' place…"

"Want to go with us, Anzu?" Yuugi asked eagerly. _He is just so adorable_…

"Are you kidding?" Anzu got up in Yuugi's face. "That place is unpleasant, and they're famous for serving terrible food! Really! When they first opened, a bunch of their customers got real sick! You really shouldn't go there!"

"Eh… Is that really true?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah! You should never go there!" Anzu said. Lauren couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was overselling her part.

"Then I guess we'll go to the 'Calorie Burger' in front of the station!" Yuugi said.

"No can do!" Anzu replied. "I've got stuff to do today…"

"Oh…" Yuugi turned and looked hopefully at his American friend. "Lauren?"

She shrugged. "Sorry Yuugi, I'd love to, but I've got stuff to do as well." She got her things together. "Anyways, teacher said that there's a criminal on the loose, and it's wise if everyone went home right away." It was a perfect distraction since Yuugi started freaking out.

"Yeah, that's true! A criminal! The whole town's talking about it!"

"What's the big deal?" Jonouchi asked. "Why get all frightened? You a chicken?"

"But he has a pistol!" Yuugi replied.

"A pistol!" This time Jonouchi sounded scared. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Seeya later!" Anzu said.

"Bye guys!" Lauren called. Once they were outside, she sighed. "You're a terrible actress, Anzu. I wouldn't recommend that field of work for you."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "It got the off my back didn't it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they came anyways." Anzu glared at Lauren, who regarded her coolly.

"I hate when you give me that icy demeanor." Anzu sighed. "It's so annoying."

"Yeah, well I hate it when you give me that perky, overly cheerful demeanor." Lauren shot back calmly. "It's so annoying." Both girls glared at each other before they got to the restaurant. Without another word to the other, they walked to their posts.

-x-

It was a slow day when she saw Anzu seating Yuugi and Jonouchi. Lauren grinned smugly when Anzu passed, silently telling her 'I told you so'. Anzu gave her a 'shut up' glare. The red head walked over to the two boys. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. "What can I get you?"

"Lauren!" Yuugi said, shocked. "You're here too?"

She winked. "I _do _need spending money, so I got this job. Don't worry about the rules; a friend of mine was able to help me out with that. So… What can I get you?" She repeated. She took Jonouchi's and Yuugi's orders and walked back to the kitchen to put it down. However, the moment they were ready Anzu snatched them from Lauren.

She blinked a couple of times before throwing Anzu a dry look from behind. She watched as she more or less threw them onto the table, and then squirted ketchup onto everything. A warning that if they told, she'd kill them. Lauren sweat dropped, _a little drastic, don't ya think_?

The American girl turned when she saw someone enter. "Ah," she walked up to him and put on a smile. "May I seat you for one, or are you waiting for someone?" Anzu walked up behind her, a little pissed that Lauren was doing her job. But, to the red head, it seemed fair since Anzu had done _her _job.

"It's just me, but…" He smiled. "I'm lonely." He suddenly snatched Anzu and put a hand over her mouth. "Listen up! Make any noise and these chicks get it!" _chicks, he's put it in plural, which means he's talking about me too… Even though he's got Anzu_.

"It's the escaped prisoner!" Everyone in the restaurant freaked. Lauren felt her heart pounding dangerously in her chest. While she didn't show it, she was rightly scared.

"All of you, shut up!" The prisoner announced. "Heh…" He turned to the girls. "Don't worry; I don't think I'll be staying long! I intend to eat and then get going! In the meantime, stay next to me and be quiet!"

"Mmmph…" Anzu muttered.

"Tch…" He growled. "Make another sound and I'll kill you!" He then snatched the ribbon off Anzu's head. "I'll blindfold you with this ribbon! When a human's eyesight is blocked, they become _more _frightened, while being muted has the opposite effect! After all… Before executing a prisoner, do they mute or blindfold him? Which reminds me, I was on Death row, you know… Heh heh…" He then turned to Lauren. "You, girlie!" He smiled. "Don't think you're left out; use your ribbon as a blindfold or I'll kill you."

Lauren swallowed with difficulty and with shaking hands removed the ribbon from her hair and covered her eyes with it, making sure it was tied in the back. The moment her eyesight was gone, her heart burst with emotions. She resisted the urge to scream violently. When she was a little kid she was afraid of the dark, and being in this kind of situation made her old fears come to life again. She tried not to throw up, being blindfolded caused her walls to dissipate. Her fear now caused her body to shake, and tears clung to her eyelashes.

"Ohhhh… Look at that… Not so brave now, are you?" Lauren jumped wildly when she felt a hand grabbed her arm. She heard him move Anzu and her to a table, where he sat down in between Anzu and her. Lauren sat at the end of the booth, and gripped the skirt she was wearing, a scream bubbling in her throat. "Now then… Bring me whatever I want! Who should do it… The weak-lookin' shrimp! Yeah you!" Lauren flinched when she heard the gun clicking right next to her ears.

"Yuugi!" She heard Jonouchi said. She was frozen in fear, except for her shaking. She was so terrified. She had never felt this terrified in her entire life. But, she knew that it was the blindfold that was doing the most damage. Something about not being able to see made all her fear intensify beyond her comprehension. _Help me! Please! Someone…_

_HELP ME_!

"Everyone else, get on the floor!" The prisoner ordered. "Take one step towards me, and the chicks die!" Lauren was practically sobbing in her mind. Her mouth opened and she let out a silent sob. She was so terrified. "Bring me some booze! And some smokes! 'Lucky Stripes'! Bring me only that brand! Haha!"

"Yuugi…" Anzu suddenly said. "You picked Yuugi!" Lauren snapped up. _What? No_!

Lauren shot up as well, blindly yelling. "Yuugi! Don't do it! Just get out of here before he hurts you!"

"Shut the hell up!" The prisoner commanded, smacking us both back into our seats.

"Anzu! Lauren!" She heard Yuugi yell. The fear engrossed her mind. She gripped her skirt and curled up tighter. _Yami… _She suddenly thought. _Yami, please, save me… Please, Yami, help me_.

Lauren's shoulders flexed suddenly when she felt that same aura that surrounded her when she was at Souzouji's house engulf her. _Wait… I… I know this_… Her head snapped up when she heard Yami's voice. "Heh… Here's what you ordered!" She heard the sound of the cushion sinking down, which meant Yami had sat down across from them. She wasn't sure how she knew, but it was like she could _feel _him across the table from her. She felt the aura give another comforting squeeze.

"Why you… Did I say you could sit down?" The prisoner snapped.

"Whaaat…" His voice almost sounded innocent, but Lauren knew better. "I thought I'd keep you company… If you've got the guts, how about we play a game?"

"A… G… Game?" He asked. _Why is it they all have similar responses when Yami offers to play a game_? She wondered. It was a bit annoying, honestly. I mean, come on, just play the game! "Hmmm… A game… I need to have a little fun…"

"However, the loser of the game loses his life!" Lauren was surprised when she didn't really get a reaction from the words. She realized that he had risked his life before, that it wasn't surprising he would do it again. It seemed like nothing to worry about anyways; he seemed to have planned for everything in advance, so that he wouldn't lose.

" Interesting… What are the rules?" She could hear the prisoner pick up the bottle of booze and started pouring the contents into a cup.

"Then I shall explain the rules!" Yami said.

"I'm listening!" The prisoner chuckled.

"You and I must stay on opposite sides of the table, but can interact… with only one restriction: We each choose one of our ten fingers, and the finger you choose is the only one you may move! Which finger you may use is entirely up to you." Lauren felt her heart pounding. _What… What is Yami planning_? She wondered. "So, which will you choose?"

"Heh heh heh heh…" The prisoner laughed. "Of course, I choose my right index finger! All I need to kill you is this finger on the trigger!"

"Okay!" Yami replied. "In that case, I will choose my right thumb!" _What… Why_? "And what will you do, once the game has begun?"

"I'll pull the trigger, of course!"

"Of course…" _What are you planning, Yami_? She thought. She could tell just from his tone that he was smirking again. "Game start!"

The prisoner laughed. "And now, game over!" She could hear him pointing the gun at Yami, but even before her heart could skip a beat, she heard a 'click' of something that wasn't a gun. But it seemed to get the prisoner to pause. "Tch… I forgot that I ordered a lighter…" _So that's what it was_… Suddenly, a theory formed in her mind at what Yami was planning. _Wow… I know Yami can be ruthless, but is he really _that _ruthless_? "And it's been a while since I had a smoke… As your last act, use that thumb to light my cigarette… after that, I'll kill you!"

She heard Yami do that, but after that, she heard the prisoner mutter something like 'huh?' "Here's the lighter! Take it with you to the next world!" _Oh my God, he really did it_! Lauren knew that the prisoner had still been pouring his booze; Yami probably put the lighter right on the hand that was pouring it. By doing that, he couldn't move since booze was extremely flammable. One move, and it would set him alight, and he couldn't fire his gun either, because the sparks from the gunpowder would lit up the booze as well. _Wow… Apparently, Yami is that ruthless_…

"Don't fire your pistol, either!" Yami commented. "The recoil will defiantly make the lighter fall! Plus, that alcohol is Russian vodka, 90% proof."He grabbed both Lauren's and Anzu's hands. "Let's go, Anzu! Let's go, Lauren!" Yami took notice to Lauren's shaking knees. When he first came, he could _sense _how terrified she was. She had a light green across her cheeks, and her body had been _shaking_. It infuriated him to no end that the prisoner could reduce such a beautiful girl like Lauren to that. How could he? "Lauren…" He said gently.

Without so much as a word, Lauren threw her arms around Yami's shoulders and sobbed heavily into it. Yami's eyes widened at first at the sudden movement, but then softened as she shook from her heavy sobs. He hugged her tightly and buried his face into her hair. He rocked her gently as she cried. She sobbed out that she had been so scared. Yami looked up, and could see the prisoner light up as his cigarette set fire to the vodka. Yami narrowed his eyes angrily. He deserved nothing less for scaring Lauren.

"Shhhh," He whispered gently to Lauren as her sobs finally subsided. "It's alright, Lauren. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Lauren's eyes widened at that promise.

"Lauren!" She blinked, and let go of Yami, taking off her blindfold only to find out that he went back into the puzzle and it was Yuugi now. "Are you alright? You look so scared!"

Lauren smiled to herself, at both Yuugi's sweetness and Yami's promise. "I'm okay, Yuugi." _At least, now I am. Thank you Yami_. "I was just…" She sighed. "I was just scared…" She saw the worry in Yuugi's eyes. She smiled to reassure him. "But I'm okay now, Yuugi! Really!" She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Awright, you're safe!" Jonouchi cheered as he rushed over. "The criminal burst into flames! But I didn't get to see…"

"Jonouchi!" Yuugi cried running back to his blonde friend. Lauren looked down at the ground a dreamy smile on her face, Yami's words echoing in her mind.

'_It's alright, Lauren. I'll never let anyone hurt you_.'

She blushed and giggled to herself. _It just seems like you're turning into my knight in shining armor, doesn't it Yami_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Five: Strange Prophet**

"Owww…" Jonouchi rubbed a bruise that he had gotten on his cheek. "Dammit… Lately I've been so unlucky…."

Lauren rolled her eyes irritably. Every time he got hurt, he came running to her, whining to bandage it up. Seriously, it was getting annoying! "No, you've been _reckless_." She growled. "You keep this up, Katsuya, and I won't help you out anymore! And, damnit! Stop rubbing it! It'll make it worse!"

"Whaaaaa…?" Jonouchi whined. "But you're so good at helping, Lauren!" Thankfully, he did take her advice and stopped poking at it.

"What's wrong, Jonouchi?" Yuugi asked. He didn't know what happened yesterday. "You're face…"

"Hm… Well…" Jonouchi started off as Lauren glared at him. "Yesterday I got surprised on the street by some punks… But they quit after only one round… But I'm sorta proud that I was able to beat up four guys!" A stress mark found its way to Lauren's temple.

"Wha… Four guys…!" Yuugi asked, shocked.

"You idiot!" Lauren snapped. "That has nothing to do with luck!"

"Whaaaaaa?" Jonouchi turned to Lauren waving his fist at her. "What are ya trying to say?"

"I'm saying that has something to do with brains!" She snapped. "Which you don't have any!"

"That's not true! You pick lots of fights!"

"I do _not_! I got my street cred. 'cause everyone who fought me brought the fight to me! I didn't go out _looking _for a fight!"

Yuugi just smiled at his two friends. Even though they bickered like there was no tomorrow, he knew that they really cared for each other. It was probably their way of showing it, like how a brother and a sister cared for each other, but they bickered. Yuugi figured it was the same for Jonouchi and Lauren. They were exactly like brother and sister. Their banter was cut short when a piece of a telephone poll dropped right in front of them. Lauren jumped, the sound having scared her $#*%less. Yuugi and Jonouchi flat out freaked out.

"Oh man…" The telephone worked yelled down at them. "Are you okay?"

"I knew it!" Jonouchi cried. "I'm cursed!"

-x-

They got to the classroom, and Jonouchi was still talking about how he was cursed. This, of course, started more arguments between him and Lauren. "Hey, hey, I know… How about Kokurano from Class A?" Anzu offered.

Both Jonouchi and Lauren stopped their latest verbal battle to listen to Anzu. "Yeah… Lately, he's been popular…"

"Whaaat?" Jonouchi asked. "A physic high-school kid?" Lauren rolled her eyes. _Yeah right… Sounds stupid_… Now, it wasn't that Lauren didn't believe in magic or physics… On the contrary, it was often talked about in tablets that dated back in the ancient times of Egypt. It was very common place back then. But, she heard stories about this 'Kokurano' and it was _obvious _that he was a fake.

"Yeah… From class A!" Anzu explained. "He sees the future, and his predictions are always right!" _Um… No, they're not_. The American girl growled to herself. "During break time, all the girls go to him to get their fortunes told! And… I'm not interested… But…"

Jonouchi cut her off. "I… shall get my fortune told!" There was a glint within his eyes. Lauren sweat dropped. "Let's go, Yuugi! Anzu! Lauren!" Jonouchi took off, who took Lauren's hand – since she had inevitably had been closet – who had grabbed Yuugi's hand, who had grabbed Anzu's hands.

"What the –?" Lauren tried to kick Jonouchi while running. She was doing an impressive job of it. "I don't want to go! He's a fake! I know he is! Now… _Let… Me… Go_!"

"Eh… B… But I…" Yuugi said timidly.

"Waaaait…" Anzu cried.

-x-

Jonouchi had dragged them all the way to the room where Kokurano was to predict people's futures. Lauren felt her eye twitching. She didn't want to do this! She turned and gave Jonouchi one last impressive kick. He hissed and glared at Lauren, who just glared back. They opened the door only to see many girls all crowded around, wanting their futures to be told. "Wow, so many people!" Yuugi cried.

"I guess everyone wants a fortune…" Anzu said.

"I give up, Anzu! I give up, Lauren!" Jonouchi suddenly said. "Let's get your fortune told!"

"Whaat?" Anzu snapped. "You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place!"

Lauren glared deeply into the boy's back, burning a whole with her frigid anger. "Over there!" A girl yelled. "Be quiet!"

"S… Sorry." Yuugi bowed apologetically.

"Moron!" Anzu hissed.

"Whaaat?" Jonouchi asked.

"Kokurano's concentration is very delicate!" The girl yelled again. "You will ruin his predictions with your noise!"

"Then shouldn't you be quiet too?" Lauren asked, turning her cold eyes to the girls, freezing them over. They flinched and backed up. The girl opened her mouth, but didn't have anything to say. "Don't have anything to say? Good… Now… Be a dear, and shut up." Lauren smiled and narrowed her eyes. The girls backed up, afraid of her. Lauren sighed and turned to see Jonouchi cowering away from her.

"You're scary, Lauren."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't like girls like this." She commented. "They're annoying."

"I see!" A boy's voice said. "You will live a very long life… how wonderful!"

A girl swooned. "Yeeees, I knew it, Kokurano… Impressive!"

"Who's next…?" Lauren finally got a look at Kokurano, and felt her skin crawl. She winced a tiny bit; _ehhh… everything about this guy screams 'creep'! Ew… _

"Anzu! Lauren!" Jonouchi said. "You got first!"

"What…" Anzu snapped.

"Umm…" The building shook and Lauren didn't even flinch. She was born in California, the land of earthquakes; this wasn't even a big one, it was just enough to shake the buildings, nothing more.

"Earthquake!" Someone screamed. After a few minutes, it stopped.

"It's stopped!" Yuugi said.

"That was a big one…" Someone commented.

Yuugi looked over at Lauren. "Lauren?"

She finally opened her eyes and winked. "I use to live in California. That felt like a three… maybe a two!" She chuckled.

"Hey, you…" Kokurano pointed at Jonouchi. "A while ago, you thought, 'I want to get my fortune told', right? However, I am no ordinary 'fortune-teller'! You must be thinking of the typical 'fortune-teller' methods… Palm-readings, study of patterns, Chinese and western astrology, feng shui, and such! But in the past, these were only effective because they relied on statistics! But only in the past! I see clear and true visions of the future, using my physic ability!" _Oh yeah, _Lauren thought. _Prove it_. "But words cannot truly convey this truth… I will show you proof…" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This morning, I wrote out one of my visions on this slip of paper… What is written there? Read it aloud, for all to hear…"

He handed the paper to Jonouchi. "'Today, an earthquake will come'…"

"Put your hands together for Kokurano!" A girl announced.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jonouchi said. Lauren rolled her eyes. _I can't _believe _this! People cannot be _this _gullible_!

"Awesome, Kokurano!"

"Well, I… I guess I'll give it a try…" _Oh you have got to be kidding, Anzu_! Lauren rolled her eyes. _This is just _stupid!

"Please…" Kokurano took Anzu's hand. "Hmm… What a lovely hand…" Anzu giggled. Lauren rolled her eyes again. _I'm going to be sick_. Lauren noticed a strange look come over Kokurano's face, and it gave her chills. However, she also noticed that Yuugi was getting jealous. "I see… I seeee… Hark! Soon, a wonderful man will reveal himself to you! You will surrender your body and soul to him!" _I wonder what happens if a person rolls their eyes too much? Is it even possible to roll your eyes too much? _Well, Lauren was going to find that out, because just one minute after another, she was rolling her eyes to such a _stupid_ joke. He was quick and precious with Jonouchi, not bothering to give him much.

Lauren was next, Yuugi after her. "What's the matter?" Kokurano asked.

"I'm not stupid." Lauren said coolly. "I don't believe that you're a physic at all. I _do _believe that you're a con-man and a fraud." Before the girls could even start making a fuss, a cold glare from Lauren shut them all up. "I suppose I'm the only one that thinks this however, so… I suppose I'll have to prove you wrong…" She looked calmly back at him. "What '_predictions_' do you have for me?"

"I need your hand." Kokurano said.

Lauren narrowed her eyes, but held out her right hand. He took it and started stroking it. Lauren felt goose bumps shoot up her arm as the hair on her skin stood on end. _Just let him do it, to prove him wrong, Lauren. Just let him do it, to prove him wrong_. She chanted in her head. After about a few minutes, he still hadn't said anything and just stroked her hand. Lauren felt her eye twitching as a stress mark appeared on her temple. She closed her eyes. "Are you going to give me a prediction? Or am I going to have to punch you _hard_?"

Kokurano cleared his throat. "I see… I seeeeee… You have met the man of your dreams! Slowly, you are following in love with him, without you even knowing it! But hark! You like to tease him, but you feel butterflies in your stomach every time you see him, and your heart races in your chest, and you just can't stop looking at him! You will soon surrender everything you are to him!"

Lauren made sure that on the outside her face hadn't change. However, on the inside, her heart stopped before speeding up… That… That was exactly what she felt like whenever she saw Yami… But… She couldn't be falling in _love _with him! She had only just met him!

_And yet… It feels like I've known him all my life, and it's just been a while since we've seen each other_… Lauren thought. She mentally shook her head. No! This boy was a fake and a fraud! "Do you believe me now?"

She glared at him, some of her mask falling apart. "No." She said bitterly as she snatched her hand back. "You're still a fake."

Kokurano frowned – as did the girls – but he ignored it for now. "Next!" This time, Yuugi walked up.

"I… I agree with Lauren." Lauren turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I think this is a scam…" Yuugi said softly. "I mean, you might have physic powers… I guess I'm just skeptical…" _Oh finally someone who hasn't swallowed what they saw in front of them so easily_! _Yuugi, I love you_! She thought.

The girl snapped. "What are you saying? You doubt Kokurano's power? You saw him predict an earthquake!" Lauren snarled at the girl for getting up in her friend's face. She was smart enough to back down with Lauren right behind Yuugi, easily able to tower over him, a protective aura around her.

"Are you saying that I'm lying about my power?"

"… That's _exactly _what I'm saying…" Yuugi said. "I've seen similar tricks before… For example! You might have several predictions written down and hidden under your clothes, and when the earthquake hit, you just chose the right one!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Kokurano was knocked back by his shock for a moment. Lauren raised an eyebrow, it seemed like Yuugi had hit the nail on the head. However, the 'physic' shot right back up, ready to fire back. "I see… I seeeee… your future! Countless words from heaven will pour down on you! I see calamity and destruction for you!" Yuugi was shocked while Lauren just rolled her eyes again.

"You've got to be kidding!" She snapped. "That's just bull$*%^!"

-x-

Because of such a commotion they caused, they were automatically kicked out. They were now back in their classroom. Yuugi was obviously depressed by his future, while Lauren was just sick of everything about that idiot 'physic'. Actually, she was just annoyed at how lucky he got with predicting her feelings towards Yami…

Okay, so yeah, she might have confessed to herself that she might have a tiny, small, itddy-bitty crush… on… _Yami_.

_Ah_! Just thinking about it made her cheeks flush. _But it means nothing_! _He's still a fake_!

That's right!

He just got lucky!

"Don't let it get you down, Yuugi!" Jonouchi said, trying to comfort his friend. "That physic's a fake!"

"But I heard a weird rumor…" Anzu said. "The event that made Kokurano famous… One of the student from Class A… Well, their house burned down, three days _after _Kokurano predicted it! The student was saved, but now they're in the hospital!"

Lauren rolled her eyes, growling to herself. "Oh please! That means nothing! It was probably just a lucky guess!"

"I'm still with Lauren, I still don't believe in these predictions!" Yuugi said.

"Thank _God_!" Lauren finally cried. "I _love you_ Yuugi!" She hugged him tightly. "The one boy that _doesn't _believe in that creep's '_so-called_' predictions!"

-x-

It was after school now, and Lauren felt her eye twitching as both her and Anzu just glared at each other. Yuugi knew that today had been their day off from school, so he asked if they wanted to go window shopping. Both girls had accepted, but now, Yuugi had left them there waiting… "Rrgh," Anzu finally said, breaking the glaring contest between her and Lauren. "He's late! Yuugi… I might as well go to work…"

Lauren groaned. "Why'd he have to make us wait and stick us in a room together?" She deadpanned. "It's annoying…" Both girls had agreed a while ago, that when Yuugi was around, they would be civil towards each other, because they didn't want to upset Yuugi. However, whenever Yuugi was gone, they could hiss at each other all they wanted.

"Mazaki, Hark…" Both girls turned to the door to see Kokurano standing there. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Kokurano!" Anzu said. "Uh… Umm…"

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked rudely.

"I predict… That the person you are waiting for will not come…" Lauren raised an eyebrow at that. _What? What happened to Yuugi_? She narrowed her eyes. If Kokurano had _anything _to do with it, and Yuugi was hurt, she would _kill _him. "But… That wonderful person will! You remember, right? Those predictions?"

"What a second, Yuugi's not coming?" Lauren asked, dead panning again. She didn't care about that predictions, it just got her annoyed because of how lucky he got.

"He wouldn't forget…" Anzu said, turning her back on Kokurano.

Wrong move.

Kokurano put a cloth over Anzu's mouth. "My predictions are always reliable!"

"_Oi_!" Lauren snarled. She kicked him and he went flying into the board. A tick mark was on her head. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is low, even for you! You're predictions aren't right, you $$! Don't be so egotistical! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

Kokurano grunted as he picked himself up. However, he had already taken into account Lauren's temper and fighting skills. He pulled out a small bottle off chloroform that he had set aside specifically for her. He threw it at her and she coughed roughly as the liquid exploded with a fog. Lauren tried to block the fumes, but she could feel herself weaken as she felt a deep sleep overcome her. Before she could fall to the ground, she felt someone catch her.

"_Don't you see_…" Lauren could barely hear Kokurano. "_You will surrender your body to me_!" He put them both on the ground. "_Heeeeeee hee hee_!" He laughed gleefully. "_No woman can resist my power_! _You shall love me for all time_!"

"_Don't count on it_!"

"_Ah_!" Kokurano turned around, shocked. "_Yuugi_!" Lauren's head moved just the slightest bit, she knew that voice anywhere. Even now, in her drugged induced sleepiness, she still felt those butterflies build up in her stomach, and her heart raced.

"_Unfortunately for you, your 'prediction' failed_! _Kokurano_!" Yami announced.

"Y… Yami…" She said softly. She felt herself become overcome with sleepiness. It became too much and she slipped into unconsciousness. Yami peeked a glance at her, and was relieved to see that Lauren was still breathing. He took another glance at Anzu, which was much shorter, and noted the same thing.

"Well? Let's play a game!" Yami said. "If you defeat me, I shall acknowledge you as a physic!"

"A game?" Kokurano could see this was not the Yuugi he remembered meeting this afternoon, his whole personality and demeanor had changed.

"You had this chloroform with you earlier!" He lifted it up in his palm. He was already forming what was going to happen in his head. He peeked another look at Lauren, and smiled to himself at her cute face when she was sleeping. "The object of your prediction… We will play using this bottle!" He placed the bottle onto a desk that was littered with papers. "The rules are simple! I've placed some papers on top of a desk, and the bottle on top of those! You and I will take turns pulling away the paper, one sheet at a time! You may not touch the bottle! The player to make the bottle fall to the floor is the loser! At that moment, the defeated will fall asleep!"

"Heh heh…" Kokurano chuckled to himself. "I see… Then you shall grovel on the floor before me!"

Yami doubted that. "Oh really?" He looked at Lauren. She slept deeply; she obviously wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Yami felt a surge of anger rush through him as the game was about to start. He could only imagine what Kokurano had planned to do with Lauren. And none of them were good options.

_A man like this will not touch, Lauren_! Yami thought. _I promised I would protect her, and I will_.

"Now, who will play first?" They played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' where Yami played rock, and Kokurano played scissors. "Okay! I'll go first!" Yami chose which paper he was going to pull carefully. Kokurano was chanting 'fall, fall' in front of him, but he ignored him. Yami chose his paper, and pulled it quickly from under the bottle. It wobbled around, but stilled. "Phew…" Yami sighed. "Your turn!"

"Hmm… I don't see falling in the bottle's immediate 'future'!" Kokurano chose the next paper, and with a loud cry, pulled it out. "Hee hee, look! Another example of my power!" The bottle had wobbled over to the edge.

"Hmm…" Yami examined the situation. "You've put me in a tight spot!" But he wasn't about to lose, not with Lauren's fate riding on his shoulders. "Game on!" Yami pulled another paper from the bottle, and it wobbled dangerously, but…

It stayed on the table.

Kokurano's face turned into panic. What the? Now, the bottle was even closer to the edge. He knew there was no way of pulling any paper from underneath it without knocking it over. It was impossible. "What will you do now?" Yami mocked. "It's impossible to pull the paper and not loose! However, there's only one more sheet under this one! If you're really physic, you should be able to lift the bottle up off the paper with your mind!"

"Y… Yes!" Kokurano saw the solution. "Yes! I see! I'll use my power!" Grunting with great effort, which caused his face turn colors, he concentrated on lifting the bottle off the paper so he could win the game. _I can see it_! He thought, closing his eyes, concentrating. _I shall raise the bottle into the air! Heh heh… Yeees, rise! Riise! I am a physic! I can win this game_! He took the tip of the paper. "Bahahaha, look!" Kokurano pointed to the ceiling. "My power is making it float in the air!"

"That is only a delusion." Yami said curtly. He knew if Lauren were awake she would probably be rolling her eyes and giving a similar answer. It felt almost natural that he mimicked her. "But if you truly believe, by all means, pull on that paper!"

"Heh… Haha… 'Delusion' he says… Idiot… I am a physic!" Even though he said that, Kokurano was starting to feel nervous. Slowly, to afraid to even look at the bottle, he pulled the paper.

And, ever so slowly, it inched off the table, until finally, it fell to the floor and Kokurano was surrounded by a large cloud of smoke. He fell to the ground, out cold. "Within his delusions, he could be anyone, so he became a physic… It takes courage to know your own bounds… You never had that courage, right until the end!" Yami put a hand to his face when the smoke cleared to show that with his jacket wide open, it showed what Yuugi had suspected. Hundreds of papers with different disasters were all over the inside of his coat. "Oh dear… All the predictions under his cloak… You won't awaken until morning! And by the time you do, everyone in the school will have seen you lying there, and know of the true nature of your 'physic ability'!" He chuckled. He could 'predict' that by the time that happened, Lauren would find that quite funny.

Oh yes, Yami could see her rolling around the floor, laughing so hard that tears were coming to her face as her voice produced her lovely laughter. Just thinking about it got him chuckling. He then turned and held her to his chest. "But that's still nothing to this cute sleeping face!" He said quietly as he gently ran his fingers across Lauren's face, brushing some pieces of hair from her face.

-x-

Oh yes, by yesterday morning. Everyone in the whole school knew that Kokurano was a fake, and let's just say _many _girls were _not _happy. However, Yami had been right. Lauren's laughter when she saw Kokurano lying there unconscious had echoed into the morning day.

"__!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Six: Burning Struggle to the Death **

"Now then," Anzu's voice echoed in the classroom as everyone quieted down and tuned into the representative of the festival committee for Class B. Well, almost everyone. Lauren wasn't really paying attention. Her mind had wandered off long ago, working together on a game idea that had been circulating in her mind for some time. "We shall decide on the class attraction for the festival!"

Anyways, she knew it was useless to participate even if she wanted to. Anzu could care less about any idea that came from her mouth. "If you have any ideas, raise your hand!" Anzu instructed.

Many boys and girls raised their hands, eager to share their ideas. The brunette girl called on each one. "I think we should make a haunted house!" One idea was put out.

"That's no good…" Anzu said. "Class C already built one of those…"

"How about a soba shop?" was another idea. Lauren heard Jonouchi made a big commotion about his idea, but Lauren wasn't paying attention. She knew that whatever he had been babbling about would probably get shot down by the rest of the class, anyways.

Just like she thought, the moment Jonouchi was done, the rest of the class threw stuff at him. Lauren turned to Yuugi, resting her chin in her hand. "You excited, Yuugi?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I am!" He titled his head. "Don't you have an idea, Lauren?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I'm good with anything, although…" She tapped her chin as she grinned. "It'd be cool if we did a carnival kind of thing… ya know, put all sorts of games together…"

"Oh! That's a great idea!" He said. _Too bad Anzu wouldn't want to hear it from me_… Lauren thought with a small smirk.

"I think that's everyone…" Jonouchi said.

"Who hasn't given an idea yet…?" Anzu asked. The red head raised an eyebrow when Anzu looked at her for a moment, but Anzu gave her a subtle look that clearly said she wouldn't hear it. Lauren chuckled. She looked at Yuugi next to her and smiled. "Yuugi… Got anything?"

Yuugi looked at Lauren, since he really liked her idea, but he didn't want to take it. Lauren smiled and winked, showing she was cool with it. Yuugi smiled. "Eh… Well… Yeah, I do… A game… 'Carnival Game'! Like… Like an amusement park…"

At first, it was silent, as people mulled the idea around, however, chatter soon started up as everyone became excited with the idea. Yuugi looked happily over to Lauren who grinned and winked at him. She was happy that he got the credit actually, Yuugi had lots of good idea, but people just never gave him the chance to hear him out.

"Alright, then we'll build a 'Carnival Game'!" Anzu announced. Next, they decided one what games to play, and narrowed it down to 'Human Pop-up Pirate', 'Hit the Bottles', 'Target Practice'. Then, Anzu announced that she had been able to secure a great location for them to set up the game.

The festival was in three days… Time for preparations!

-x-

The school grounds were filled with noise as all the class worked together on their attractions together for the festival. Lauren worked hard on putting the mechanics together on the games, she wrote most of it down in her notebook last night, and was putting it together today. "Wow, Lauren, you're good!" Yuugi commented as he worked on the blue-beard mask.

Lauren grinned. She was proud of herself. "Yeah, even though I'm not good at games myself, I _love _putting them together." She smiled. "A childhood friend and I use to do this all the time. We would come up with some of the craziest ideas of games!" She laughed. "I was good at making them, and he was good at playing them!"

"Sounds like you and him make a great team!" Yuugi said.

Lauren smiled. A faraway look came into her eyes. "Yeah… We were…"

"Were?"

She snapped out of it and smiled, covering it up. "The mask is looking good, Yuugi!" She said, changing the subject.

Yuugi took the bait. "Ah! Yeah!" He put on the eye-patch. "I finished it!"

"Hey, Yuugi, Lauren!" Both turned to see Jonouchi working hard on the barrel for the game. "I'm almost done here…"

"Wow, that's great!" Yuugi said.

"I'm impressed, Jonouchi." Lauren smirked. "You're pretty good with your hands. Probably to make up for you lack of brains…"

Jonouchi got a tick mark. "Shut up, Lauren!" She chuckled.

"Jonouchi, you're good with your hands!" Yuugi said. "I'm impressed!"

"Everyone has _some _redeemable qualities…" Anzu muttered.

"Heh heh… I've been putting together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid!" Jonouchi bragged. He opened the lid the barrel. "Look!" He put himself in, and then slid into the hole in the lid. "How about this? It's perfect!"

"Cool…" Yuugi said.

"Heh heh… I wonder who'll be playing bluebeard… I'm gonna laugh my butt off!" Anzu and Lauren looked at each other. Lauren put a finger to her temple and then pointed between her and Anzu, asking 'you thinking what I'm thinking?'

Anzu smirked. "Why, you, of course!" She answered. Lauren grinned. They had been thinking the same thing. "You're the perfect size…" Lauren laughed.

"Wha…?" Jonouchi asked. The blonde started to struggle, but he couldn't get out of the barrel. Lauren's laughter got louder.

"I made the mask to fit your head!" Yuugi offered.

"What?" Jonouchi didn't want to be blue-beard!

"It's decided, Jonouchi!" Lauren laughed. "You're to be blue-beard!"

"Don't screw around!" He snapped.

"What do you brats think you're doing here?" Another boy yelled. Everyone looked over, and as the representative of the class, Anzu stepped up to talk to them.

"Huh…?" Anzu asked. Shouldn't it be obvious what they were doing? "Preparing for the festival, of course…"

"You're joking!" He snapped. "Every year for the past three years, Class D has used this spot for our festival event!" Lauren rubbed her ears with an irritable look on her face. _Dude, tone it down… We're standing right in front of you… There is no reason to shout_.

"We've already marked it!" Anzu argued. "We got this spot in the lottery, fair and square!"

"Fair and square…" Without warning, Class D started laughing. Lauren narrowed her eyes, she didn't like where this was going.

"Listen closely! Every year, we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a tradition!" He yelled. "Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!"

"Hey you!" Jonouchi yelled. "Beat it!"

"Heh heh!" Lauren rolled her eyes. She knew Jonouchi was going to get beaten up again; _I'm going to have to find the first aid kit_. She sighed while dead panning. "Time for the festival brawl! You'll be sorry you picked a fight with us!" Jonouchi started pulling himself out of the barrel. "I'm gonna punch that big mouth of yours! And then –" However, one small problem that caused Lauren to sweat drop and dead pan again… He got stuck. "Uh… I'm stuck…" _You have _got _to be kidding_!

"Go die!" The guy punched Jonouchi, getting him out of the barrel.

"No!" Yuugi cried from next to her. "Jonouchi!"

"Come on! Bring the iron plate! Break down the carnival game building! Tear down their attraction!"

"Yes sir!" They rammed right into building.

"Hey!" Lauren yelled. "Knock it!" He just grinned at her and she snarled.

"Stop, dammit!"

"Our carnival game!"

"Please stop!"

"Hahahaha, yes! That iron is 15 cm thick, and can cook 50 portions at once! The traditional place will be ours!"

"Stop!" Lauren's eyes widened. "Everyone helped build this! You can't destroy it!" The red head rushed over to her friend, when she knew they weren't going to stop for him.

"Hiyaaa!" She pushed Yuugi out of the way, just as they hit her. She heard the distinct sound of 'crack' and knew she probably cracked a rib or two. Lauren hit the ground hard, and coughed roughly, specks of blood spotting the ground.

"Lauren!" Yuugi cried, rushing over to his friend. He saw that she was clutching her side, and knew she probably broke something. Lauren sucked in a painful shuddering breath, and she winced when her broken ribs moved slightly.

"Yes!" The leader of the Class of Dickheads grinned. "We'll leave the iron plate here, as a marker!" The voices faded out and Lauren let out another breathe before she feel unconscious.

-x-

Lauren opened her eyes slowly, and saw the blinding lights and winced. "_Lauren_?" She looked over slowly and saw Anzu and Yuugi next to her bed. She figured she was in the infirmary. "Ah, Lauren, you're awake!" Yuugi rejoiced.

Lauren's lips pulled up a little. "H-hey…" Her voice cracked. She slowly sat up, and felt the bandages under her shirt. She saw that both Yuugi and Anzu were quiet. "What about the carnival games?"

Yuugi looked over at Anzu hopefully. "It'll just have to wait until next year!"

"Eh, of course not!" Yuugi spoke up. "We'll get the place back, somehow!"

"Yeah… We'll get it back, huh… I'm sure everyone will help…" Anzu walked away, and Lauren noticed a single tear fall from her eyes. When the door closed, Lauren sighed irritably, she really wanted to punch something right now. She rubbed her eyes and her hands twitched. She saw a light out of the corner of her eye, and looked over to see Yami now out. She looked at the boy for a moment, and he looked at her.

For a long moment, they didn't say anything. "Yami…" She finally broke the silence. He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you already have an idea of your own, I have an idea for a game that you can do…" Since both knew what he was going to do.

He smirked. "And what's that, Lauren?" She felt another wave of chills run through her. She waved him over. He leaned out, and she cupped his cheek and whispered into his ear.

Yami made sure to listen to the game she had in mind, and smirked to himself. He quite liked the idea. However, he felt tingles in him at her touch. She leaned away, done and smiled. He smiled, but then, she felt his fingers gently ran along her side. She held back a shiver, but her eyes softened. She knew he had been worried, probably as much as Yuugi.

"I'm fine."

Yami finally looked over at her, and she looked at him. She could tell that now that his fingers were moving subconsciously. "I know." He finally said. She could feel his breath whisper across her face, and she couldn't stop herself from looking at his lips. She saw they curled up into a sexy smirk. She looked back at him, and fluttered her eyes flirtingly. She saw that he seemed to enjoy it.

"Can we go?"

The smirk turned upside down. "You're injured." He pointed out.

She pouted. "I want to see this man burn up." Yami still looked unmoving. "Aw, come on Yami," she whined. "Let me come! Please! I'll be extra, extra careful! I promise!" She put her hands together and gave him puppy eyes.

Yami's resolve dissipated when she gave him that look. He looked away and sighed. "Alright," she cheered and he cut her off. "_But_, you _need _to be careful."

Lauren smiled and winked. "I always am." She slid off the bed and got up, only to wince and have her legs give out. Yami caught her before she could hit the floor. "Damn…" She muttered. Yami took a deep breath, letting the scent fill his lungs. He tried not to be too obvious about it, but he quite enjoyed the smell of her strawberry scented hair.

"Lauren…" His voice was a deep rumble.

"Okay, so my legs are a little weak." She rolled her eyes. "It means nothing." Yami sighed, and it caressed her hair, and Lauren bit her lip when it rolled down her sensitive neck. He put an arm over his neck, and helped her out of the room.

-x-

Lauren easily found out what his number was, and they called him, inviting him to the festival. _Ooooohhhhh_, Lauren was laughing manically. _This is going to be so good_! After waiting for an hour, Inogashira finally came. "You! So you're the one who called me out here in the middle of the night! That took guts! Well… What is it? Something about the festival?" _You could say that_.

"You have trespassed into my mental territory of my classmates and I!" _Ooh, listen to him, all full of proper grammar_! Lauren was quite glad that she wasn't the only one who used it. "Therefore, you have become my opponent!"

"Keh… I must be dreaming…" He smirked. "Earlier, you were just some crybaby, crying over his friend…" Lauren growled, still annoyed about that. Yami gently squeezed her waist; she puffed out a breath, but calmed down. "I ain't your opponent!" She winced at the word – or technically _not _a word – 'ain't'.

"If you have any courage…" Yami said. "You'll play this game with me! A shadow game!" _Ooh, I'm so excited_! She squealed into her mind.

"A game?" Inogashira shook off his shock. "Heh… I hate to stoop as low as excepting a challenge from a kid… But you've got me interested… And I'm sure to win! How do you play this game?"

Yami grinned. He walked them over to the iron plate that was sizzling with heat. He helped Lauren rest against the bricks around it and walked over to the opening at the end. "We shall play using this! The iron plate you brought here! In fact, it's already heated! The surface temperature is more than 100 degrees Celsius!" Lauren smiled to herself, proud that she had come up with this 'game' in so little time. "We'll also be using a lump of ice. Fixed in the center is a tube of gunpowder solution! If it touches the iron plate, it will explode… Heh… And the loser will cook like an _okonomiyaki_! Lauren has told me it's called 'Iron Plate Ice Hockey'!"

The red head lifted up two iron ice spatulas. "These will be the rackets." She tossed one to each of them. Lauren then pulled out the ice cube with the gunpowder solution and pressed it onto the hot iron and slid it towards Yami as the game began.

"The winner of this match may use this spot during the festival!" Yami said. "There will be no objections, Inogashira! Accept the game's outcome!"

"Begin!" She called.

Yami shot the ice cube at Inogashira. "Hiyaa!" He yelled as he hit the ice cube back at Yami. "When it comes to these spatulas, I'm a league of my own!" Yami hit the ice cube with all his might.

"Rrgh!" He yelled. "The iron plate is melting the ice lump so quickly! It's like a bomb! You have to keep up a constant attack, so that the ice is on your opponent's side when it explodes!" Inogashira shot it back at Yami. _The way Inogashira is hitting the ice cube with so much power... _Lauren thought. _Yami needs to think quickly in order to win_.

Just as she thought that Yami hit the ice cube that came his way, but it just stalled on the ice. "Gah!" Lauren's eyes widened. _$#*!_.

"What's wrong? You've got to return it! This is a game that shows my superior strength! It's one-sided!" Lauren could see that Yami was starting to get worried. However, he closed his eyes when he seemed to realize something. _Use his strength against him_. Lauren thought. That was the only way to win. Yami's eyes shot open, and putting the spatula vertically, he hit the ice cube back at him. "You just keep hitting it back… It's futile! This is my last and greatest attack! Power return!"

However, when he hit it with all his might, the ice cube broke in half. _Yami must have put a crack in the ice cube, and when all that power hit it, it caused the cube to break_. Inogashira screamed out in pain when the powder exploded. Yami smirked; he walked over to Lauren and put her arm around his neck again. "As per the agreement, my class will use this place! When you trespass in the territory of another's heart… In the end, you will get burned! Remember that!"

"You're philosophical…" Lauren pointed out.

He smiled. "It's simple knowledge."

She shrugged to herself and winced again when her ribs cracked. "Oww…" She whined. Yami looked at her concerned, and she felt his hand rubbing her side to comfort her. "_Ugh_!" She yelled. "That had been so rewarding! Serves him right for pulling a stunt like that!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself hurt."

"Oh, what? And I was suppose to let Yuugi get hit instead?" She whacked his shoulder. "Oh _please_! Like I was going to let that happen! I mean, come on! I've had worse than this…"

She regretted saying that when the Eye of Anubis appeared on Yami's forehead. "Who?" He demanded.

"Oh, don't start, Yami!" She rolled her eyes. "I don't even remember their names; it had been a long time ago. Anyways, you _completely _missed my point! What I had been _trying _to say is that I'm much more resilient than Yuugi is, hence why I pushed him out of the way and took the blow myself."

Yami looked away and sighed. "I was really worried, Lauren."

She blinked, surprised that he confessed it. She gently rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Yami. Really, I am. Just a bit of rest and I'll be back to normal in no time." She smiled, hoping to wipe away his worry. She never liked it when a friend of hers worried about her.

Yami looked at her for a long moment – she figured he was trying to see if she was lying or not – but he finally gave a slow smile. She reached over and kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of here…" She said.

"Yes."

-x-

And so, the day of the festival came…

The day before, everyone came together and worked through the night and they completed the Carnival Games just in time. Kids had a lot of fun, and they all did a good job. "Aaaaugh!" Jonouchi screamed as he 'popped' out of the barrel. Lauren chuckled, enjoying the sight.

"That looks painful for Jonouchi…" A classmate commented.

"We know." Lauren answered. "Isn't it great?" A slightly disturbing grin came across her face. The classmate sweat dropped and slowly edged away from the girl.

Their carnival had been a great success!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Seven: The True Face**

"Come on, Yuugi!" Lauren cried when their classes finally ended. "I want to go over to your home again! Please! Your grandfather promised to show me some more games!"

Yuugi smiled at his American friend. "Of course, Lauren. When Grandpa found out that you loved putting together games, he wants to know all your ideas!"

She chuckled and scratched her cheek. "I do warn you, some of them are crazy. My friend and I seemed to turn it into a competition of who could come up with the craziest ideas of a game."

"You say that your bad at games, but I seen you put together puzzles, Lauren." Yuugi pointed out. "You're really good."

Lauren shrugged. "Puzzles to me are a different type of 'game'. And to me, sometimes I don't even think you can really call a puzzle a game. But yeah, I enjoy them. But I'm terrible with about every other game!" She smiled. "Ironic how I'm good at _making _games but not _playing _them." She and Yuugi chuckled.

"Hey Yuugi! Lauren!" Both turned to see Jonouchi.

"Ah… Jonouchi…" Yuugi greeted. "Going home?"

"Not really…" Jonouchi smiled. Lauren noticed Honda, and he just stared at Yuugi. She cleared her throat and Honda looked at her. She gave him a very cool look that promised pain if he tried to hurt Yuugi. "In fact, Yuugi, Lauren… We need your help!" Lauren raised an eyebrow at Jonouchi.

Honda freaked out. "Hey, Jonouchi! You mean Yuugi and Lauren are the ones you think can help?"

"Yeah!" He answered.

"You're kidding! No way, not from these guys!" Honda said, pointing at them. Lauren and Yuugi shared a look. Lauren shrugged, showing she had no clue.

"Hey, hey…" Jonouchi said. "You're the one who asked me for advice!"

"Yuugi, Lauren, I need to talk to you! But everything I say is a total secret! Tell anyone, and I'll beat you to a pulp regularly…" Lauren growled at him, warning him.

"Honda!" Jonouchi intervened before Lauren could tear off his head. "That won't be necessary with Yuugi and Lauren… I guarantee it!" He turned to us. "Yuugi and Lauren can keep a secret! Just between the four of us…"

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone!" Yuugi said.

Lauren shrugged. "Sure, my lips are sealed."

"Y'see… That Honda is suffering from 'love sickness'!" Honda freaked in the background. Lauren blinked once, twice, and a third time. Suddenly, her laughter burst through her lips and she fell backwards, rolling on the ground, holding her sides. Even if her ribs still ached from the pain of the Inogashira incident, it didn't stop her from laughing like a hyena. "Lauren!" She saw Honda standing over her past with a tick mark past her tears. "_Stop laughing at me_!"

"You're in love and you're asking _our _advice? _Oh my God_! This is _classic_!" Lauren went into another laughing fit as Jonouchi rolled his eyes and Yuugi just sighed, both having a small smile on their lips. Lauren was finally able to calm herself down, since her ribs were starting to ache pretty badly. She got back up and they started walking to Yuugi's place. Giggles and chuckles still burst through her lips from time to time though.

Jonouchi, Yuugi, and Lauren were walking together in a group, while Honda was a little ways behind them, brooding. "The girl's in our class, Nosaka Miho! You know her, Yuugi…"

Lauren tapped her chin, still grinning like a loon, mind you. "Isn't she on the Library committee?"

"Yeah, that's the girl…" Jonouchi answered. "She's very quiet, but you can tell her by the yellow ribbon she always wears!"

"Her friends call her 'Ribbon'." Yuugi said.

"Ah… Lovely and tidy ribbon… Haha…" Lauren started chuckling again at Honda's love filled mutter.

"Well… Honda's about as bright as a box of hair, and can't think of anything! So… He needs your help… Can you guys get the girl's attention for him?" _Hmmm… _Lauren tapped her chin… _I suppose we could_… "Like… Maybe something from your house, that weird shop!"

"Yeah, maybe the game shop…" Yuugi said.

"A game shop?" Honda asked. "Shut up!" Lauren ignored him.

"Then we'll go to Yuugi's place…" Jonouchi announced.

-x-

They finally got to Yuugi's place within a few minutes. "We're here!"

"Jonouchi… This is a waste of time…" Honda muttered. They went in, and after a comment about Lauren's chest growing – which gained a stress mark and an eye-twitch – they told Suguroku about Honda's problem. "Ha! I've got just the thing!"

"Really, Grandpa?" Yuugi asked.

"I used this to get your grandmother, back in the old days!" Suguroku said as he pulled a box down from a top shelf. "Here!" He handed the box over. They opened it up and it was a blank jigsaw puzzle. "It's a blank jigsaw puzzle! You write down your thoughts, and give it to her all broken up! As she joins the pieces one-by-one your message will float to the surface! It's very romantic!"

Lauren smiled, she actually agreed, it was romantic. Jonouchi had very different thoughts about it. "Pff… Pfff… Ahahahaha! Honda! It's not your style!" Lauren felt a tick mark grow on her temple and she smacked Jonouchi hard enough to smack his face into the floor.

"Shut up, Jonouchi! It's very sweet!" Lauren said.

"Whaaaaat?" Jonouchi shot back up and got up into her face. "You actually like _this_?"

"Yes! I do!" She bit back. "It's very sweet!" She repeated.

"It's fine…" Honda's statement caused the argument to derail.

"Huh…?" Jonouchi asked.

"No! It's perfect! Yes!" Honda said. "This is just what I need! Something romantic…" He slapped some money onto the counter. "I… I'll take it, Mister!"

"Glad you like it!" Suguroku grinned as he took the money.

"B… But, wait a sec…" Honda paused. "What do I write? I can't write a love letter… What do I do?" He whirled around and looked at Yuugi. "Yuugi… You'll write it!"

"Whaaa?"

"Here! It's hot!" Honda put Yuugi's hand to his chest, where his heart was. "My chest is filled with all these burning thoughts! I can't write them down! It's that simple!"

"I don't get it!" Yuugi protested.

"Therefore, I will give this puzzle to ribbon… But… Let me down and I'll kill you, Yuugiiiii!"

"Honda, you're being crazy!" Jonouchi said.

Lauren rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Honda's head swiftly. He hit the floor and Lauren gently took the puzzle from Yuugi. "I'll write down the message." She sighed. It wasn't like Yuugi had any love experience either.

-x-

And so…

Lauren wound up writing Honda's love jigsaw puzzle for him…

The girl sighed as she stared at the blank puzzle, thinking about what to write. Finally, she just shrugged to herself and wrote down whatever came to mind.

'_My dead, lovely Ribbon,_

_Your yellow ribbon is perfect as it flows behind you. You mean everything in the world to me, and much more. _

_Please be mine forever,_

_Honda Hiroto_.'

"Well, that's the best I can come up with." She sighed and rolled her shoulders. She took the puzzle and gently broke it up and wrapped it up. Lauren figured it would be cute if the wrapping was yellow, like her ribbon. They then came up with three ways to give it to her: Give it to her directly, mail it to her house, or leave it in her desk. In the end, they just ended up going to the school an hour before it started to carry out the third option.

"Hey, Lauren!" Honda said as they all gathered around Ribbon's desk. "You wrote down all my loving feelings, right?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I did…"

"Honda… I'm putting the present into Ribbon's desk!" Jonouchi announced. "It's in!" Honda blushed a bright red.

"Yaay!" Yuugi cheered.

"It's done… I need a hamburger…" Honda muttered.

-x-

They all were in class right now, and were watching and waiting to see when Ribbon would find the present. "Hey, Yuugi, Lauren!" Jonouchi said. "It looks like Ribbon still hasn't found the present!"

"Yeah!"

"Give it time," Lauren said. "She'll find it eventually." She could see Honda fidgeting. He kept glancing over at Ribbon's desk.

"Look… Honda is all fidgety, and his face is bright red!" Lauren chuckled.

"What a riot…" Yuugi said.

"He's such a dork…" Lauren commented. She watched when Ribbon glanced over and Honda turned his head quickly, his face becoming brighter. The teacher came into the classroom, and Lauren felt her eyes narrow as she sneered at the teacher.

Something about that woman just made her skin crawl.

She wasn't sure what it was, but everything about Chouno-sensei got under her skin. It felt like under all that pretty make-up and that pretty face, there was a truly black soul. "Stand up!" She ordered. Everyone did as told. "Well, everyone! Before you open your textbooks… I'd like you to empty your bags and desks onto your desktops! This is an inspection!"

"What?" Jonouchi said.

"Huh?" Yuugi echoed.

_Oh $*!_! Lauren yelled in her head. They all watched as Ribbon pulled out the present. She put it on her desk, looking at it confused. "Come on… Bring them out!" Chouno-sensei walked around the classroom, and she got to Ribbon's desk. "Hm?" She picked up the present. "What's this, Nosaka?" Lauren smacked her face quietly with her hands. _Oh man, this is _not _going well_!

"Uh… Um… I don't know… I found it in my desk, Ma'am…"

Without any warning, Chouno-sensei ripped the wrapping off. "Ah!" Honda said.

"That teacher!" Jonouchi growled. Lauren snarled under her breath and gripped her desk tightly.

"Ooh… It's a jigsaw puzzle!" Chouno-sensei said. "Interesting… I think the pieces spell out something! How exciting!" _How dare she put it together_! _It's not hers_! _She shouldn't be doing this_! "Well, well… 'My dear, lovely Ribbon… Your yellow ribbon…' How childish!" She laughed. Lauren was gripped her hands so tightly to the desk, that her knuckles were turning white. Everyone else in the class started laughing as well. "The question is… who gave this to her? We have rules about this… Students involved in illicit relationships will be punished! This puzzle was obviously meant to start one of those relationships! Now, will the person who wrote this puzzle please show himself? If you do so now, I'll be tolerant!"

"I wrote it to help out someone!" Lauren said as she stood up.

"I helped!" Yuugi said as he stood up as well.

"Nope!" Jonouchi smiled. "I put the puzzle in her desk, ma'am!" It didn't matter if everyone laughed at them or if Ribbon hated them forever, it gave Honda another chance.

"Thanks, but no thanks guys!" Honda said. "Jonouchi, Yuugi, Lauren. My loving feelings are written on the puzzle! Really!"

"How… This couldn't be the work of four people!" _Actually, it can_… Lauren thought. "The offender has to be one person! Someone here is lying!"

"Ma'am… None of us are lying!" Jonouchi said.

"We all took part in making the puzzle…" Lauren added.

Chouno-sensei smiled. "Then you won't mind if I complete the puzzle! When the last four pieces are added, I'm sure the sender's name will be revealed! When I know the name, that student will be… expelled! I hold the sacred position of 'teacher'! Of course you can't fool me!" She put in one piece… "One…" She put in the next one. "Two…" She put in the third piece. "Three…"

Lauren was gritting her teeth together, so angry right now. She opened her mouth, about ready to let loose her fury when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over, expecting to see Yuugi, but she found herself looking into Yami's amethyst eyes. _Yami_… She saw that he was silently telling her to stand down. She sighed and felt her eye twitch, but her shoulders relaxed, showing she did what he asked of her.

She saw something flash within Yami's eyes and waited to see what he was going to do. She was curious, to put it simply. It was why she had backed down. "I know the naaame!" Lauren titled her head in fascination as Chouno-sensei's face started to turn into puzzle pieces. "The expelled student's name is… Hon…" The pieces then started to fall from her face. Lauren's eyes widened as she watched with a flat face that the face underneath it was just… horrifying.

Lauren's teeth clicked together as she held back her urge to laugh. The other students spoke up at the horrible face. She figured Yami had pulled a penalty game or something, and by peeling away all the make-up that she wore, it showed her true face. It showed the true look of her heart. _And without her make-up, she's just ugly_…

"C-C-Clases are over for today!" Chouno-sensei said as she rushed out of the room. "This is just between you and me! Tell anyone and I'll kill youuu! Bye!" She ran down the hallway. "I'll remember this!"

"__!"

The laughter burst through her lips like a storm and she fell back into her chair, clutching her sides again. "Oh my God!" She said through her laughter. "I _knew _she really looked like that if you took the make-up away! _Ha_! I was right! Take that!" She dissolved into another laughing mess. She banged her fist on the desk as she laughed.

"Jonouchiiiii…" Honda said. "Did you see that… What a weird face!"

"Yeah… That was close!" Jonouchi said. Yuugi looked confused, and when Lauren calmed down, she figured he didn't remember Yami coming out. It seemed like it was a typical thing, Yami would come out in times when Yuugi was stressed, but when Yami would retreat back – to wherever he went – Yuugi wouldn't remember a thing.

-x-

After that, Honda asked Ribbon out personally…

And was magnificently rejected…

"Yuugiiiii… Jonouchiii… Laurennnn…" Honda moaned as they walked him away.

"It's okay!" Jonouchi said. "Let's go get a hamburger!" But something had started between Jonouchi, Honda, Yuugi, and Lauren… The red head was certain of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Eight: The Venomous Man**

"According to the map, it's around here…" Lauren sighed deeply as she, Jonouchi, Yuugi, and Honda walked down an alleyway. Jonouchi had ran up to them after school and started babbling on about some store that he found that had these shoes that he had been looking for everywhere. For moral support – or something at least – he brought them along to show them the shoes he had been talking about.

"Jonouchi… where is it?" Honda asked.

"Don't worry… Anyways, there's no rush… Oh… it's at the end of this alley!" Jonouchi said.

"Not the best part of town…" Yuugi pointed out.

"It's alright, as long as you don't come during the bad times… Though they say the owner of this shop is pretty rough…"

Yuugi still didn't look very reassure. "Its fine, Yuugi." He looked over at his American friend. He noticed that she seemed to walk with a certain confidence that he didn't see her walk with in school. Her aura was slightly more rough and dark. Her shoulders flexed with every step. As if she was on the prowl, ready to jump and fight at any moment. "You're with three people who know the streets pretty well, and we're not in the part of town where people go _looking _for fights. Just make sure not to look at anyone in the eyes, and just keep to yourself and you'll do fine."

Looking someone directly in the eyes down there was a sign of a challenge. Now, if you were Jonouchi or Honda, she figured they would look at a person dead on, taunting them to come and challenge them. Lauren, on the other hand, was a subtle person. As she explained to Jonouchi before, she never went _looking _for a fight. She minded her own business, unless someone came and forced her to fight. Then, she'd whip out her moves, and they would be on the floor within seconds.

Now, there were places you could go that were better than alleyways that could give you fights you were looking for. Lauren had been too many places like that, and easily took down their best man and won a lot of street credit, now, whenever someone saw her, they'd stay clear of her. Yuugi knew about her street credit, but he never knew how she got it. But, when he thought about it, he felt safe in a place like this with Jonouchi, Honda _and _Lauren.

"Here we are!" Everyone looked over and saw a fairly sturdy building in front of them. However, it was a dump from what Lauren could see. "The Junky Scorpion!" Lauren raised an eyebrow; _I remember hearing about this name on the streets_. However, she had never been there, and as she looked at the place, she could see the name was fitting.

"What a dump!" Honda pointed out.

"Here it is…" Jonouchi said, ignoring him. "They've got what I've been looking for!" They walked into the store, and Jonouchi had this determined look on his face, looking specifically for something. He finally picked up some nice looking shoes. "Air muscle! This is d-definitely it!" Jonouchi tongue started waggling. "I waaant… I want them so much…"

"What the…" Honda muttered. "_This _is what you were looking for? You brought me to a shoe-shop?"

"Ah, yeah, air muscle." Lauren had heard those. "If you wear those kinds of sneakers, you can get a lot of street cred." Lauren should know, one would be surprised at how much street cred you can get just from wearing high-end converse. _Lucky for me, since I love those shoes_.

"Hey, don't act like you own the place!" Everyone turned to see the owner walk out from the back of the store. "Tch… That item is not for sale! It's very rare, and impossible to get elsewhere!" Well, that was sort of true. You couldn't get them anywhere else in the city. But Lauren looked online for a quite a while, and found some in another city almost on the other end of the county. Thanks for her best friend; she had been able to get them pretty quickly. Once she got them, she had to admit they were pretty nice.

"Ah, you're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes! I came a long way, on just a rumor!"

"There are more people who want those sneakers than stars in the sky… But I don't sell to any punk who just walks in… In order to take these sneakers… You must meet the requirements!" Lauren got a bad feeling about these 'requirements'. "Even if you're willing to spare no expense to get what you want… I wonder if you'd give your life…" _This guy has got to be kidding… No sneaker in the world is worth a _life… "Even my own sneakers… in the united sates, there was a murder on this very pair…" Lauren rolled her eyes. She was willing to bet that he was lying.

"Haha, that's crazy, you're quite right, good show!" Jonouchi said, not taking what he said seriously either. "Are you going to sell them to me or not?"

"Hmm… Heh heh… To see if you're worthy, how about a little game…"

"A game?" Jonouchi asked.

"With this scorpion!" He pulled the little critter out. He had a string attached to its tail. "It's my little accessory… still poisonous, too… the genuine article!" He then dropped it inside the air muscle sneaker. "I'll put it inside the sneaker… Now, do you have the courage to thrust your foot inside?" Lauren's eyes widened. _That's insane_!

"W – what?" They all scooted away from this psycho. "What kind of requirement is that? We're not masochists!"

"Jonouchi," Lauren spoke up. "It's not worth it. They're _shoes_; you've got enough street credit as it is. No sneaker is worth your _life_."

"Lauren's right, Jonouchi." Yuugi said. "That game is no good! It's too risky!"

Jonouchi was quite for a very long moment as he stared at the shoe. Finally, he lifted his foot up. "Yaaaaaagh! I'll show you a true man!" He rammed his foot into the shoe and Lauren winced and looked away, even she couldn't watch if that scorpion poisoned him.

However, the owner started clapping. "Heh heh… You pass! Anyway, I didn't really put the scorpion in there… Just pretended to… It would've stained the sneaker…" Lauren let out a breath of relief. "Okay, I'll sell it to you! And even though I should charge you 100,000 yen, I'll halve the price just for you!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Jonouchi cheered as he grabbed all of them by the necks, and hugged them, so excited. Lauren rolled her eyes with a smile and Yuugi cheered with him.

"But lemme warn you… If you wear those on the street, you might meet with some trouble…" The owner said. "I've heard a rumor about some 'muscle hunters' who might try to steal those shoes…" _Muscle hunters, eh_? Lauren had never heard about them. "Don't wear them on your bare feet, and they'll last longer!" The owner turned and went into the back of the shop again.

Jonouchi got the shoes and they exited the shop. "Man, that shop owner… What a rough guy!" Honda said.

Jonouchi was ignoring them and was giggling to himself. "Who cares, as long as the 'air muscles' are mine! I threw away my old holey shoes…" Jonouchi jumped up in the air so happy. Lauren watched the scene with an amused look.

"That's great, Jonouchi!" Yuugi said smiling.

"Risking his life for some shoes… It'll go down in history!" Honda muttered.

"The mid-hole is a cushion! These are the best shoes ever!" Jonouchi was running around like a complete dork.

"Phht, acting like such a moron…" Honda muttered. "I'm embarrassed to be seen with him… Skipping around like a little kid…"

"Where exactly are we going?" Lauren asked. It was pointless to just walk around.

"Let's get a burger!" Jonouchi said. As they were walking though, Lauren heard some running from behind them, and just as she was to look around. Three guys jumped Jonouchi.

"Got him!"

"Wha… What the hell are you doing?" They started punching him and kicked him, and Lauren saw even one of them had a wrench.

"Jonouchi!" Two guys came up behind them, and Lauren felt her fighting instincts go off. She ducked just as Yuugi and Honda were punched from behind. _Hitting a person from behind, that's a cowardly move_… She snarled in her head. She kept low to the ground, and put her leg out. She twirled around and tripped both of them, and they fell onto the ground. She stood up and jumped high into the air, doing a spin, as one guy tried to hit her from behind. She landed behind him, and gave him a sharp hit to the back of the neck.

The two other guys who were beating on Jonouchi came over to her. Her hair was hiding her face, as her hands were gripped into tight fists from her anger. She bent backwards, as one threw a punch at her. Still bending backwards, she put her hands to the ground, to hold her, and she smashed her feet into his stomach, causing him to fly back. She then flipped over and grabbed the arm that was coming for her, and threw him to the ground, twisting his arm around to his back.

She snapped her hand to the back of his neck, and turned just in time to see the guy run off. Lauren got up, and they all crawled away. Lauren's hands were shaking with anger. Lauren then turned and saw her friends were all on the ground. "Wow, Lauren," Honda grinned. "I knew you could fight, but not that well, they didn't even land a single punch on you."

She shrugged stiffly. "That was nothing really. I've had fights were I got pretty bruised up, I just got protective, and I get dangerous when I get protective. Nobody beats on my friends and gets away with it." She walked over to Yuugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yuugi?"

"That was impressive fighting, Lauren." Yuugi said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "No one hits my little Yuugi without hearing from me." Yuugi smiled a bit.

"Tch… I didn't even get to wear them for 300 meters!" Jonouchi muttered.

"Those must've been the 'hunters'…" Honda said.

"Yuugi… that was bad… sorry you got dragged into this…" Jonouchi said.

"Yeah, I should have been more aware…" Lauren sighed. _I'm getting rusty; maybe I should go back to those fighter clubs to get back my fighting senses…_

"No… It's okay…" Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, can you head home alone?"

"Eh?" Yuugi blinked, confused. "What about you three…?"

"Well, duh…" Honda, Jonouchi and Lauren all looked at each other.

_Revenge..._

"I've decided, I can't go home without those sneakers! Let's pick a fight with them!"

"I don't normally approve of going out and looking for a fight…" They looked at her. "_But_," she opened her eyes and they were hungry for some fighting. She smirked. "This is a special occasion." Honda and Jonouchi grinned, knowing they had the 'hunters' if Lauren was onboard with them.

"I'll come, too…" Yuugi said. He couldn't let his friends do this without him. "I won't be a burden…"

"Yuugi…" Jonouchi smiled. "You're the man!"

"Let's go!" Honda said. They ran off to find those 'hunters'. "To the right!"

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi yelled. "You don't have to get involved! Watch how we fight!"

"Okay!" They followed them all the way to the arcade. Honda, Jonouchi, and Lauren walked calmly and confidently up to the three hunters. They turned in surprise.

"Unlike you, we won't sneak up from behind!" Jonouchi said. "Now that we're facing each other… It's on!" Lauren stayed back, standing very calmly with Yuugi next to her. He stood a little behind her, since she was sort of his shield. She didn't mind. In fact, she chose to be his shield. She waited for her turn.

Jonouchi grabbed the guy's shirt and without much effort hit him with enough power to break his nose. "Ah… S-Stop… Stop… Really… You broke my nose…"

"Because of you… I wore holes in my socks!" Jonouchi then kicked him in the jaw. Honda was behind him, head-butting another guy, probably breaking his nose as well.

"You picked a fight with us ten years too early!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Wow…" Yuugi muttered.

Lauren finally opened her eyes, and they were cold as ice. She walked up to Jonouchi and Honda and gently pushed them apart to let her through. She patted their shoulders. "Okay, boys, you had your fun. Now it's my turn."

When they looked up, and finally saw Lauren's face they went blue. They hadn't realized that _the _Lauren Hark was with them. "So, boys," an eerily calm smile found its way to Lauren's lips. Honda and Jonouchi backed down; they had heard what Lauren was like. Calm and cool as ice, and she could freeze you over with just one look. That was how powerful her eyes were. She put an arm on one of the guys and he flinched, terrified. "So… You wanted to go to the arcade, eh? That means you have money… So, I'm going to ask nicely," her smiled widened. "Where are my friend's shoes?"

She suddenly grabbed the guy's head and rammed it painful into the game station. "Ah!"

"I _said_…" She pulled his head up. "_Where are my friend's shoes_?" She rammed his head again.

"W… We don't have it…" He stuttered out. "We were paid… the whole time…"

"Is that so?" Lauren asked. "Keep going…"

"We each got paid 3,000 yen… quick money to spend at the arcade…"

"Who?" She demanded.

"That guy… The shop owner…" Lauren heard the sounds of rustling behind her and figured Yami had come out to play. She smiled to herself. She gave the guy one last head banging before she turned to Jonouchi and Honda. Just like she thought, Yami was gone. "Jonouchi, I'll get your shoes back."

"But –"

She raised a finger. "Ah." She smirked. "I've got a friend who can help, don't worry; I'll get you those shoes. Just go home," she looked down at his feet. "And put some new socks on." She flashed them one last smile and ran after Yami. It didn't take her long to catch up with him. "Where do you think you're going without me?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nowhere." Yami had a hunch that she'd come with him.

She smiled. "I promised Jonouchi I'd get those shoes back, and so I will."

"Nice fighting back there."

Lauren laughed. "Yeah well, when you lived on the streets as a child, you pick up quite a few interesting talents…"

"Talents?" He really wasn't surprised that she had more 'talents' than fighting.

She chuckled and scratched her cheek. "I do kinda know how to pick a lock and it was where I put my smart creativity to interesting use…" Yami chuckled. They walked down to the store and entered without hesitation.

"I see… So you use sneakers to steal money from others…"

"You… little brats!" The owner snapped. "Can't you read? We're closed!"

"Oh we can read," Lauren smiled as she leaned against the wall. "We just don't care." The owner looked long and hard at Lauren. He knew he had seen her before; suddenly he became white when he realized this was Lauren Hark. She was infamous on the streets. How he didn't recognize her before was really stupid…

"I see your recognize Lauren." Yami said. "Now, return those sneakers to my friend! I know that you hired the 'hunters' to steal the sneakers!"

"That's all we want." Lauren said. "Give us the sneakers and we'll be on our way."

"Eh…? What do you mean…? Your friend's sneakers…? Hmm…. Ah… Whaat? What's this?" Lauren narrowed her eyes. She walked up next to Yami; she was annoyed with his innocent act. _Just give us the *$# _sneakers. "I didn't know these were in my hand!" He turned around, and Lauren saw his shoulder moving, she didn't like it one bit. She gently nudged Yami, telling him she knew he was up to something. Yami nodded, out of the corner of her eye, agreeing with her. The owner turned back around. "Sorry… Here, take them! Here…"

Yami put his hand out, towards the sneaker. However, Lauren took note to the fact that his fist was closed. He put his hand near the opening of the sneaker and opened his fist, letting the coins he had in his hand fall into the sneaker. "W-What?" The owner asked shocked. "This dropped coins into the sneaker? What is he doing?"

"It's a game, dumb$$." Lauren said.

"Let's test your qualifications!" Yami smirked.

"Of course," Lauren tapped her chin in fake thought. "This time, there actually _is _a scorpion in the sneaker."

"The rules are simple! There are ten coins in the sneaker. Each of us gets to try pulling some out without getting poisoned!"

"And, obviously, the one with the most coins wins!" Lauren smiled.

"I'll accept your challenge, on one condition…" The owner said. "Each coin is worth 100,000 yen! That's how I do business!"

"Okay!" Yami replied. "Each coin is worth 100,000 yen! However, if I win, all we want is the return of this pair of sneakers…" They put the sneaker on the table, Yami and Lauren on one side, with the owner on the other. "I'll start!" Yami reached in very carefully and pulled out one coin. "Phew… One coin…" It seemed that what Lauren had told him was correct, not that he would ever doubt her. Yami and she looked at each other, remembering the advice that she had given him.

'_Yami, the scorpion that the man has, that type is the least aggressive; it won't want to harm you unless you make a move towards it first. So… Just be careful, make you're movements very slow when you're putting your hand into the sneaker, if you make your movements too fast, it might think to defend itself and that's when it's going to sting you.'_

Lauren knew from her experiences from Egypt how to deal with scorpions. She didn't think it'd help out any of her friends until now.

"Keh, I have nothing to worry about!" The owner said. "I am the scorpion's master!" He reached into the sneaker. "My turn… Come on, you wouldn't bite your owner's hand…" His hand shook but he was able to get one coin. "Phew… Good girl!"

Yami reached in slowly and pulled out another coin. "Phew…" It was probably nerve racking, Lauren figured. Each time, you are putting your life on the line.

"Say…" The owner spoke up. "Before I take my turn, I have a question! In this game, you can do anything, as long as you reach into the sneaker and pull out some coins… right?"

"Yes." Yami smiled. Lauren and he could both see the greed that was starting to form in his eyes.

"Then… In that case…" Lauren saw him pulling something out from his back pocket. "Hiyaa!" Lauren's eyes widened when he stabbed the sneaker where the scorpion was. "I'll do it this way!" He had a crazy look on his face. "Sorry, scorpion, but I've got to kill you! And now I've got all the coins!" He then looked at the two other occupants. "I'm the winner! Hand over your money…!"

"What makes you say that?" Yami questioned. "You've taken a dangerous risk! Your greed has caused you to rush in and grip all the coins, but… Look…"

"W-What…? My… My hand is stuck!" Because he had his hand in a fist for all the coins, he couldn't remove his hand.

"And… Sure, you stabbed the shoe…" Lauren waved a finger at him. "But what makes you sure that you stabbed the _scorpion_… I don't know about you, but I think I hear some rustling still in the sneaker…" The owner let out a terrible wail before he fell to the floor.

Lauren leaned onto the table, watching him. She sighed finally. "Should we send him to the hospital?"

He chuckled. "It's probably best." Lauren rolled her eyes irritably and called the ambulance on her cell phone. She then looked into the sneaker and found the scorpion.

"Hey there buddy." She gently reached her hand in and the scorpion crawled onto her hand. Yami raised an eyebrow as she baby talked… a scorpion. Finally, he smirked and chuckled to himself. _You're a very strange girl, aren't you Lauren_?

He felt an arm wrap around his and opened his eyes to see her still talking to the scorpion, who seemed to have just settled into her hand. It seemed to even have fallen asleep. "You've got away with her, don't you?" He smiled.

She shrugged. "Let's get her to an animal store or something; we shouldn't just leave her here." She tugged on his arm, and he grabbed the sneakers on their way out. They didn't have to look long for an animal shop. When they entered, it was quite a sight, a boy with strange looking hair and a pair of sneakers with a pretty girl that was baby-talking a scorpion. _Oh yeah, we make quite the sight_… Lauren chuckled. She showed the employee the scorpion, who had a blank look of shock.

However, he had been kind enough to show them to a glass container, and she gently put her down. Lauren did warn him that the scorpion was still poisonous and they'd have to fix that before they sold it. The employee nodded and they exited the building.

"Thanks for the advice, Lauren." Yami said as they walked home. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, now having both of her arms wrapped around his. "Nah, you would have been able to do fine without me."

_No, I wouldn't have_. Yami thought with a small but bright smile on his face.

-x-

The next day, Yuugi walked with Lauren to school asking if they got the sneakers. Lauren explained that she had went to the shop and found the owner on the floor, poisoned and that the sneakers were near him. She had called an ambulance and took the shoes that Jonouchi had rightfully paid for. "Of course," she lifted up one shoe, showing the whole where the owner had stabbed it. She feigned innocence. "I don't know where the whole came from."

"But we got the sneakers back!" Yuugi rejoiced.

Lauren smiled. When they got to school, Lauren re-explained it to them. "Whaat? You went to get the sneakers, and found the owner poisoned? Did you send him to the hospital?"

The American girl's face was blank. "Well, _duh_!"

"I guess we can't go there and beat him up…" Honda mumbled.

"Um…" Lauren scratched the back of her head. "I don't know how or why, but one of the sneakers has a hole in it, Jonouchi."

"Wha?" Lauren watched as a grateful smile came across Jonouchi's face. "Heh, Lauren these sneakers are great! The hole his like a medal of honor!"

Lauren laughed. "Whatever you say, Jonouchi, whatever you say."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Nine: The Fanged Cards – Part I and II**

"Hoho… This card game is extremely popular in America…" Suguroku said. "It's called 'Duel Monsters'!"

"Ah, yeah," Lauren said. "I was talking to a friend of mine, back in the states, and she was talking about it."

"Wow…" Anzu said.

"I think it'll be popular in Japan soon, too!" Yuugi commented.

"Oh yeah, it has the potential to become one of the most popular games you can imagine!" Lauren smiled.

"Each card has an illustration… There are thousands of different monsters and magic cards!"

"Wow, the pictures are so well-done!" Anzu said. Lauren ran her fingers across a picture. She had seen them before. She had worked with Maximillion Pegasus for some fun 'additions' for the game. Though, that was another story."Some of them are on the grotesque side, though…"

But how do _play _this game? Is it like Menko?" Jonouchi asked.

"The cards are meant for trading… But you can also play a game with them!" Yuugi explained excitedly. "Two players take turns putting forward a card, and the stronger card beats the weaker! The players battle by comparing of the strength of the monster and magic cards in their hands! The two strengths are attack and defense… The first player to lose all his life points is the loser!"

"There are strong cards and there are weak cards." Lauren added. "Each of them has a purpose to the game. And there are thousands of cards. And some of them are so rare they're worth more than a house."

"Grandpa has a really valuable card, too!" Yuugi said. Lauren raised an eyebrow, interested.

"Oh!" Suguroku chuckled. "Hoho… I guess I'll have to show it to you now… My treasure! Here!" Lauren's eyes widened when she saw it was the Blue Eyes, White Dragon. _Whoa_! "This one is called the 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon'… There are only a few copies, because the manufacturer quickly realized that it was too strong. It's so valuable that some have killed over it."

"Wow… Makes me feel sort of solemn, just looking at it…"

"Lauren, are you okay?" Yuugi asked, seeing her face.

She snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." She smiled. "I've seen that card before, it's an absolute treasure, thank you for letting me see it, Mr. Mutou!" She looked at the card; it was her best friend's favorite card. _He loves it… Before he changed… _"It's a beautiful card, only four in the whole world." She muttered. She knew this because, before she knew Suguroku had one, she thought there were only three in existence.

Yuugi watched Lauren's face. Something had made her sad, Yuugi was about to open his mouth, to ask her what was wrong, but Jonouchi side-tracked him. "Okay, Yuugi! Tomorrow we'll play 'Duel Monsters' at school!"

"Okay!" Yuugi agreed.

"Hey gramps, I'll buy some cards!" Jonouchi said. "Gimme all the strong cards you got!" He looked at the cards that Suguroku had out.

"How about that one… Ho ho… Please come again!"

"Heh, I'll buy some too!"

"Lauren?" Yuugi asked.

Lauren smiled. "Don't you remember, Yuugi? I'm terrible at games, and 'Duel Monsters' is included."

"Oh, okay." She ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll root for you."

"Oh, these look strong!" Jonouchi grinned.

"Welcome!" Suguroku greeted.

"Hm… Huh…? Oh… Is this where you live, Yuugi?" Lauren's heart stopped and the smile was completely wiped off her face. She looked out of her corner of her eye and saw Seto Kaiba standing at the door. She bent her head down and more or less hid behind Jonouchi so that Seto couldn't see her. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me_. She begged in her mind. She had been planning to tell her friends that her childhood best friend was Set Kaiba.

But, she was afraid.

What if they got angry at her for being friends with someone like him?

She could admit easily that Seto had become a cruel jerk. But she kept hoping and wishing and praying with all her heart that _her _Seto was still there. The Seto that she knew and loved, the Seto that was her best friend. She hoped that he was just buried underneath all the cruelness he had developed. "Ah! You're Kaiba, from my class!" Yuugi greeted.

"You guys are playing 'Duel Monsters'?" Seto asked. Lauren closed her eyes and tried to fight back her tears. _Please don't see me_.

"Yeah! Kaiba, do you play? That's great! You can play with us tomorrow as school!" Lauren knew very well what his answer was going to be, and she wished she didn't.

"Eh… With you…?" Seto looked away, annoyed. "Hey, hey, wait a second! I don't know if you guys are good enough to play with me… Let me see your cards for a second…" Jonouchi was foolish enough to hand them over. Seto took one look at them and turned and threw them over his shoulder. "Haha, no way! What a beginner! You're not cut out to duel me!"

"Augh! My cards!" Jonouchi yelled.

"I was the champion in the Duel Monsters National Tournament!" Seto said. _That was when you just loved Duel Monsters_… Lauren thought. "And I've collected nothing but strong cards! Well… Call me back when you've collected 10,000 cards… heh…"

"It's okay…" Yuugi tried to calm the now steaming Jonouchi. "Jonouchi, we can still play…"

"Grrr, he ticks me off!" _I know_… Lauren sighed quietly to herself. Seto had a way with getting under people's skin.

"Old man, do you sell cards here? And do you buy cards?" Lauren shifted so that she was still hiding behind Jonouchi so Seto couldn't see her.

"Sure, sure, thanks for coming!"

"Huh…" Lauren looked around Jonouchi's shoulder, worried that Seto saw her, but she saw he had seen the Blue Eyes, White Dragon. "W… What? Old… Old man… How… This card…! What's it doing here?" He reached out, but Suguroku snatched it back first. "Let me see it!"

"You can look…" Suguroku gave Seto, who more or less snatched it back. Lauren could see what he was thinking; she had always been able to tell. He knew that if he had that fourth Blue Eyes, White Dragon to his deck, he would be unstoppable. Lauren sighed to herself again.

"That's enough!" Suguroku snatched the card out of his hand.

"Ah…" Seto lifted up his brief case and opened it up, showing all sorts of valuable cards. "Old man! For that 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon' card… I will trade all of mine!"

Anzu, Jonouchi, and Yuugi freaked out. "Amazing!"

"His trunk is full of cards!"

"Hoho…" Suguroku chuckled. "Nah."

"And he refused him! Even more amazing!" Lauren rolled her hazel eyes.

"Rrgh…" Seto was getting frustrated. He wanted that card. "Why not?" He demanded.

"Hoho… Kaiba, what's wrong? You must want this card a lot… The reason I want to keep this card had nothing to do with how strong or rare it is… This card was a gift from my gamming companion in America… In other words… This card is as important to me as he is! I could never part with it! The same goes for weak cards… You might say that my treasure is the memories that fill this card! That can't be changed at all! Therefore, this one card is worth more to me than that entire trunk of cards! Valuing your cards is the true 'strength' in this game!"

"Tch…" Seto slapped his briefcase shut. "I understand! Goodbye!" Seto turned and walked out of the door. Lauren stood there as he walked away, and when the others started talking to Suguroku. Lauren cried.

She burst into tears and sobbed to herself. She put her hands to her face and sobbed into them. Where was her best friend? What happened to the Seto Kaiba that she knew that just _loved _Duel Monsters? What happened to the boy who just _loved _games?

She wanted her best friend back…

"Wha?" Yuugi rushed over to her. "Lauren! What's wrong?" She couldn't speak; her throat had closed up from her sobs.

"Lauren…" Jonouchi put a hand on her shoulder. "If this is about that Kaiba jerk, he's gone. What did he do to you?" Everyone surrounded her, but she didn't speak a word, and just cried.

-x-

They had tried almost all night to try and get Lauren to talk about her sudden bursting into tears, but she didn't tell them a word. Even today at school, as Lauren just looked out the window, she could see Yuugi giving her concerned glances every now and then. It was obvious that he had not forgotten.

Lauren kept to herself today, to emotional strained to actually talk with the others. She did hear Jonouchi's and Yuugi's duel in the background. She smiled to herself when Yuugi cried out that he had won. "Crap, my life points are zero! I lost! Haha, I give up… My cards are too weak…" Jonouchi said. "I need some stronger cards!"

"Yuugi…" Lauren looked over at Seto and sighed to herself. She rubbed her forehead, a pounding headache starting to form. _Seto what are up to this time_?

"Ah, Kaiba."

"Heh… Your game is fun to watch!" Seto smiled and Lauren felt her heart squeeze, knowing it was a completely fake smile. Yuugi smiled, seeming to fall for it. "Umm… Did you bring the 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon' to school?"

"You said you understand!" Yuugi said. "Anyway, grandpa agreed to lend it to me, just for today! I'm not allowed to play with it, though!"

"That's alright. It's just… could I look at it again? After holding it just once, I was too excited to sleep last night! And, anyway… I do understand what your grandfather said, but… I'm in love with that card!" Lauren could have sworn she saw an old flash of her best friend in his eyes, but she couldn't be sure.

After a moment's pause, Yuugi agreed. "Oh, alright! You can see it!" He smiled as he rummaged through his bag until he handed over the card to Seto.

"Yes, just a beautiful as I remember it!" However, Lauren saw that he reached into his back pocket for something. _Please Seto, don't do anything_… She sighed to herself. "Thank you, Yuugi! When I see a card like that, I think it deepens my love for the game! Later! Have fun with your game!"

Lauren looked over Yuugi's shoulder and could tell almost right away that it was a fake. Her heart ached as she sighed and slumped into her desk. _#&*it Seto_… Lauren could see by Yuugi's face that he noticed as well. "Hey Yuugi! Let's play again!" Jonouchi said.

"Eh? Okay…"

-x-

Lauren walked quickly down the stairs, a plan forming in her head. She could easily talk to Seto and maybe she could slip into his back pocket before he realized it and got the 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon'. However she saw that Yuugi and Seto were talking to each other. _Ah *&#_... "Haha… Yuugi, are you… going home?" Lauren got to the wall and hid on the other side of it, listening.

"Kaiba! Please give that card back to me!"

"Wha…?"

"When I showed it to you, you switched the card for a fake!"

"Are… Are you calling me a thief? I gave you back the card, just as it was when you handed it to me!"

"I know the difference between a copy and the real thing…" Yuugi said quietly. "Please give it back!"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do, Kaiba! Listen! That card is very important to my grandpa! If I broke my promise and didn't return it to him, it would break his heart! My grandpa means a lot to me, and I didn't want to let him down!" Lauren closed her eyes and held back her tears. _Promises_… Promises mean less than nothing to Seto now.

"Oh boy… You're breaking me heart! I don't know anything! Really! I'm your friend, so why don't you believe me?" He turned to walk away.

"Kaiba!"

"Shut up!" Kaiba hit Yuugi with his briefcase. Lauren put her hands over her mouth and her eyes snapped shut, she sobbed into her hands.

"I can't believe you're making such a big deal about his sentimentality! He's an old man! He doesn't understand that winning is more important than anything!" Seto walked away. Lauren's body shook with her sobs, _stop it! *#+it, please, let me have my friend back_! She looked around and saw that Yami had come out. Her heart stopped, she knew that he would hurt Seto.

"Wait, Yami!" He turned and she rushed over to him. He became concerned when he saw that she had been crying. "Please… Please don't hurt him." She didn't look at him, and her hair hid away her eyes.

"Lauren…"

She touched his arm gently, her fingers barely brushing against his jacket. Her touch caused a strong electrical shock to go through him. But, he didn't like it… It wasn't her usual touch; it was more timid that it should be. When she's touched him before, it was strong and confident. "For me, Yami." He looked at her. "If for nothing else, _please _for _me _Yami, don't hurt him."

He remained quiet. "I don't if I can, but I'll try and show him mercy. But, I may not be able to stop it." He had no control of the Penalty Games, despite what she may believe. Kaiba's heart dictated what the Penalty Game would be.

Lauren bit her lip, she suddenly pushed him away. "Then what good are you if you can't even protect him?" Yami stumbled backwards, shocked. He hadn't been expecting such a strong reaction out of her.

"Lauren…!"

"No! Leave me alone! If you can't help me, I hate you!" Yami's heart stopped as she rushed away. _I'm worthless! I can't help Seto! I'm _useless_! *#$it_! _I can't do anything_! She sobbed to herself as she rushed home. Yami stood there for a long moment, just watching Lauren run away. He didn't understand why she had tried to be so persistent to save Kaiba. But… Yami looked at the ground.

'_If you can't help me, I hate you_!'

Those words had really stung. He didn't want her to hate him. He couldn't control the Penalty Games, no matter how much he or she wanted to. The loser's heart is what controlled it. Yami sighed, and with heavy feet they went to duel Seto Kaiba for his grandfather's treasure.

-x-

"Yuugi! Well, here I am! I accept your challenge! What the heck were you thinking? Heh…" Yami watched Kaiba with hard eyes. Behind those eyes, he was trying to figure out what a girl like Lauren – sweet, kind, fiery – wanted to protect a guy like Kaiba – cruel, nasty, and just plain mean.

"The rules of this duel are a little different!" Yami said. "You'll understand soon."

"Heh, that sounds fun…" It didn't matter to Kaiba; he knew he would win this duel. He knew that once he had the 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon' in his hand, the duel would be all over…

"Each player has 2000 LP! First to zero loses! 40 cards per deck! Game start!"

"Then it's my turn!" Kaiba confidently drew his first card, and found it to be Gargoyle. "Yes! It's a level five 'Gargoyle'!" However, when Kaiba put the card onto the table, the card started to smoke, before finally the monster _came out _of the card. "W… What the heck? The card's picture materialized!"

Yami, however, was not affected. "In that case… I attack your 'Gargoyle' with this!" He showed the card to be 'Dark Dragon'. "'Dark Dragon'!" He put the card onto the table and the same effects started to happen. "Heh… This is a whole new game!"

The two cards reared their heads towards each other and roared. "The 'Dark Dragon' attacks your 'Gargoyle' with fire breath!" The dragon shot fire at the gargoyle and he started to dissipate.

"N – No, I lost… Ah… Ah…" Kaiba had never seen something like this before as he watched the monster disappears.

"Only the image is gone," Yami explained. "The defeated in this game will wait for the penalty game! Those are the rules of a 'Shadow Duel'!"

"This is a 'Duel Monsters' duel… 'Shadow Game'-style!"

Kaiba watched in shock as the card disappeared. "The card disappeared…"

"Now you life points drop from 2000 for 1500! The first person to zero loses!" Yami leaned back in his chair and smirked. "And… The defeated will experience a penalty game similar to 'death'!"

_Similar to death_? That echoed in Kaiba's mind before he started chuckling. "Hahahaha… This is fun! This could be the ultimate duel to the death…!"

Yami didn't respond. He would get back his grandfather's precious card. He was betting his life on it, just like he always did. "Now, it's your turn to draw a card!"

"Okay!" Kaiba drew his card, and he looked at it. He chuckled, he had Yuugi now. "Yes! I drew the 'Minotaurus'! It's a rare 'Beast Soldier' card!" He threw it confidently onto the table. "Materialize!" It came out and showed a magnificent beast. "My 'Minotaurus' is superior to your 'Dark Dragon' in both attack and defense! No matter how much it struggles, your card can't beat mine! Go, 'Minotaurus'! Tear the 'Dragon' limb from limb!"

The 'Minotaurus' rushed forward, and the 'Dragon' tried to defend itself by blowing fire breath but the 'Minotaurus' was easily able to defend it. "Hahaha! This is great! The 'Minotaurus' axe blocks the 'Dragon's flame breath! You can't hurt it! You can't even make it twitch!"

Yami watched helpless as the 'Minotaurus' swung it's mighty axe twice slicing the dragon to pieces. "Gah!" He yelled as his 'Dragon' disappeared.

"Hahaha, disappear! The difference in attack points is 200!" Kaiba yelled.

"Then my life points drop by 200!" Yami answered. His LP was now down to 1800.

"Now draw your next card, Yuugi!" Kaiba mocked. "Though I doubt you'll draw a card that can beat my 'Minotaurus'!"

Yami said nothing as he drew his card. He saw it to be 'Holy Elf'. "My turn… I play the 'Holy Elf'!" He put the card down and the pretty elf appeared on the table. Her eyes were closed and her hands were together as if she was praying. "The 'Holy Elf's defense is higher than the 'Minotaurus's attack… I'll place it in defense position…"

"Ha…!" Kaiba scoffed. "Looks like I can't successfully attack it… I'd lose lifepoints if I tried… My 'Minotaurus' moves to defense position! Heh… Looks like a stalemate! I'll just have to keep drawing cards until I draw something that can attack the 'Holy Elf'!" Kaiba drew a card, and took back his statement. "Heh… Already done! This one will make the next turn interesting!" Seto put the card face down near his 'Minotaurus'.

"What magic card did he draw…?" Yami asked himself. "It must be a power-up for the 'Minotaurus'!" He reached down to his deck. "My turn…" and drew a card. He found it to be Wight, a level two monster. "No good… This undead-type card is too weak to beat his card!"

"Now… My turn! I'll use the face-down magic card to power up 'Minotaurus'!" Kaiba took the card and flipped it over. "The card is called… Giant Transformation! That magic card increases the 'Minotaurus' attack and defense power by 20% each!" This meant that 'Minotaurus's attack became 2040 which was enough to defeat the 'Holy Elf'. "Haha… Now the 'Minotaurus' attack is more than the 'Holy Elf's defense! Now, attack the 'Holy Elf'! Make it a blood offering!"

The 'Minotaurus' rushed forward and swiped the 'Holy Elf' across the chest. Next, Kaiba attacked his 'Wight'. "This one card can beat anything in your deck!" Kaiba laughed, his victory now set.

Turn after turn, the 'Minotaurus' kept destroying Yami's monsters. "Heh heh… Give up, Yuugi! You don't stand a chance!" Yami knew he was in trouble, his lifepoints were now down to 500. _If the next card I draw isn't strong enough to beat 'Minotaurus'… I'll lose_. Yami reached to his deck slowly and lifted the card up.

"Yes!" He cried when he saw what it was. "The strongest card in my deck! 'Demon Summon'!"

"'Demon Summon'?" Kaiba was shocked. "A demon-type monster… one of the five strongest monsters in the game! How can he have such a rare card?"

"And of course, it will attack 'Minotaurus'!" Yami said. "Demon lighting!" 'Demon Summon' put his hands near each other and shot lightning out at the 'Minotaurus'.

"No...! My 'Minotaurus'!" Kaiba said as it disappeared, no match for 'Demon Summon'.

Now it was Yami's turn to attack. With 'Demon Summon' on the field, he was confident he could beat any card that Kaiba had. "Now then… What will you do?" Kaiba's lifepoints had dropped to 800. Kaiba knew this was bad… He possibly had a card in his deck that could beat 'Demon Summon' but his chances of pulling one now were too low. However, Kaiba realized that there was one card that could beat 'Demon Summon'. He had forgotten to put it into his deck, so it still lay in his pocket.

He knew that if he brought it out… He'd win. "Yuugi, you're pretty good! Up until this point, I wasn't afraid for my life!" While Kaiba was talking, he pulled out his trump card. "And now… With this trump card, I still don't! Because this card is… This!" He laid it down to reveal the 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon'. "'The Blue Eyes, White Dragon'! The rarest card in the world!"

"What?" Yami asked. He drew that card?

"Heh heh… Come on… Come on!" It materialized to show it's beautiful, magnificent form. "Hahahaha! Amazing! Beautiful!" However, Yami knew that card…. It was his grandfather's card! "Heh… You thought I wouldn't use your grandfather's card? You're right! Because this is _my _card! Your 'Demon' card has only 2500 attack points! My 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon' has 3000! The difference is 500 points! And since you only have 500 lifepoints left… My next attack will win me this duel! Haha!"

Yami was shocked. He couldn't lose… He needed to get back his grandfather's treasure. "Attack, Blue eyes! Destroy Yuugi!" However, the dragon didn't move. "What…? W-What's wrong? Why isn't it attacking?"

"Kaiba… it seems that you don't understand this game at all…" Yami explained. "It didn't attack me because… The 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon' doesn't have your heart in it!"

"Wha… What the…" What the #$*!

"I can see it! My grandfather's heart is in the 'Blue Eyes'!" Yami could see his grandfather over the 'Blue Eyes', his heart which had been put into it.

"Ah… The Blue Eyes is… Disappearing!" It exactly what was happening. The card refused to be played if Kaiba's heart was not in it.

"You thought that the 'Blue Eyes' would disregard its loyalty to my grandfather, and destroy me…" Yami said. "Well, did it accomplish that mission?"

"You… You idiot… A card can't have loyalty! It's just a card!" And that was where Kaiba was wrong.

"My turn! I already had a magic card face down here… And now I'll use it!" Yami said.

"W-wait…" Kaiba hadn't noticed that before. "When did he lay a magic card? What could it be?"

"The 'Monster Reborn' card!" This card could bring back any monster from the graveyard, and Yami knew exactly which card he wanted. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"W… What… He took my trump card…" Kaiba knew he was in big trouble now.

"Attack!" Yami ordered. "'Ruinous Burst Stream'!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Kaiba yelled. "I've been beaten!"

"And now… The penalty game!" The illusion put him into a card. "W-What… Is this the inside of a card? The world of 'Duel Monsters'?" Suddenly, monsters appeared before Seto and roared at him. "Gyaaaaaaaah!"

"Kaiba… In that world, you will experience something similar to death…" Yami said. "By don't worry! It's only one night's worth of nightmares… An illusion! By getting to know the cards, perhaps you will understand the heart of this game! If you do, you'll be ready to learn from a true game master, like my grandfather! Now, I've got to return the 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon'! He'll be so happy to see it!"

He turned to walk away, however he heard footsteps. He turned and he blinked when he saw Lauren there. Her eyes were solemn as she watched Kaiba scream. Tears slowly slid down her face. "You shouldn't have done it, Seto…" She said quietly. "You shouldn't have done it…"

"Lauren?"

She turned her head, but she didn't look at him directly. "How long?"

He understood. "Only for the night. Not for long."

She looked back at him and sighed to herself. She flipped open her phone and texted someone. Finally she actually turned and walked towards Yami. "Let's go, I don't want to watch anymore." She said quietly. Yami nodded, and he walked her away from the sight.

"Lauren…" Yami finally said when they were far away from it.

"I'm sorry, Yami." She said. "I shouldn't have said those things to you, I was just upset."

"It's alright." Yami said.

"No. It's not." Lauren responded. "I shouldn't have said those things to you, even if I was upset. I'm sorry, Yami. I'm sorry I said I hated you when I don't."

"You don't?" His heart became hopeful. He didn't want her to hate him.

She rolled her wet eyes. "No, I don't hate you." _I actually have a huge crush on you, but… it might be better if you don't know that_.

"I'm glad." Yami said quietly, happily. Lauren looked at him and saw that her words had really hurt him. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his and buried her face into his shoulder. She could feel that he was smiling.

However, Lauren never could know how much she would come to love Yami.

Or how much it had to do with Ancient Egypt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Ten: The Cruel Gang – Part I and II**

Lauren got out and onto her motorcycle at her usual time. She got to school at the usual time. "Morin' Yuugi!"

"Moring Lauren!"

And, she greeted everyone as usual.

So… One thing that was unusual was that Jonouchi wasn't at school today.

"This is bad… Why is Jonouchi absent?" Honda yelled. "That guy's got super-human health!" _Yeah, except for tests_… Lauren added with a sweat drop. However, she was concerned about the blonde. It was the first time she had ever seen him miss school.

"This is the first time Jonouchi has been absent…" Yuugi said.

"How about you, Honda?" Lauren asked. "Any idea where Jonouchi is?"

"Well… I dunno how to contact him…" He replied. "He keeps to himself too much! After school, I'll go to his house! I know where he lives…"

"Yeah!" Anzu said. "I'll go, too! No work today…"

Lauren nodded. "Sure, Yuugi and I will come along too." Yuugi nodded his head in agreement.

-x-

School had finally come to an end. Everyone was relieved, throughout the whole day, Jonouchi hadn't revealed himself once. Everyone was worried now. Lauren had seen Yuugi peek glances at Jonouchi's desk all day. She knew that he was worried, even as much as she was. Though, Lauren didn't really show it. It was the small facial expressions and body language that told Honda, Anzu, and Yuugi that Lauren really was very worried.

After school was done, the group walked to Jonouchi's house. "Honda, you've known Jonouchi since middle school, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah… But he almost never invited me to his place…" Lauren raised an eyebrow at that. _I wonder why_… "Here we are! I was here once, a long time ago… First door on the third floor…" They all walked in and they took the stairs. _This is a pretty poor area of the city_… Lauren thought. It was… Well, it was usually for people who had gambling problems or any other sort of problem of that sort.

They got to the third floor, and just like Honda said, the first door there was the 'Jonouchi' residence. Honda knocked on the door loudly. "Excuse me!" However, there was no answer. "No one home?" Lauren reached out and turned the door. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's unlocked…" She said. She opened the door slowly.

"I'll just peek in…" Honda said. "I thought his family all work during the day. Just a peek…" They all inched their faces into the space that Honda had opened up, to look inside.

However a bottle of beer came flying towards the door and crashed into it with an impressive noise. Everyone let out a noise and Lauren almost flew into the air, her heart racing, fight-or-flight response kicking in. "Y-You… This d-dang brat… haven't b-been home in two daysss…" The man was obviously drunk out of his mind, and the occasional 'hic' noises just proved her right.

Lauren decided to slam the door shut, and they all rushed away from the door. "Sorry to bother you!" She called as they ran down the stairs.

"Weird…" Yuugi muttered.

"Umm… Was that…?"

Honda answered her, already knowing what she was going to ask. "Yeah, that's his old man… He's been like that for a long time… I guess… That's why Jonouchi never invites anyone home…" _No kidding_… No one would let anyone to their house if they had a dad like that.

"Well, he's not home." Lauren sighed. "His dad said that he hasn't been home in two days…"

"Where would he be?"

"Let's keep looking!"

_*!+it Jonouchi, where the *#! are you_?

-x-

They looked everywhere, checking all of Jonouchi's normal places that he would hang out, but they had no luck. "No good… he isn't here!" Honda grumbled.

"Not in any of the usual places…" Anzu commented. Lauren sighed and rubbed her neck, starting to feel a strain in her neck from all the stress of looking for her friend.

"Jonouchi…" Yuugi muttered. He was obviously still very worried. _That's how Yuugi is_…

"You guys can go home… I'll keep looking!" Honda said. "Don't worry about it! I'll find him by tomorrow!"

"You can go home." Lauren told Anzu and Yuugi. "I'll stay with Honda and keep looking." She looked at him. "It's getting dark and we could end up in a bad part of the streets, always better to be with someone." Honda nodded, understand that logic.

"Okay…" Yuugi said.

"Don't worry!" Anzu told Yuugi. They turned to walk home. "It's okay Yuugi!"

"_Take that_!" At that cry, they all turned out of reflex than any other to see what was going on. "Watch where you're going!" Lauren narrowed her eyes, she knew who those $$holes were. She even had to teach a couple of them that not everyone they ran into on the street was defenseless.

"S-Sorry…" The man tried to apologize, but this kind of gang didn't take that for any answer.

"Meh… That's okay, if you've got some money…"

"Their uniforms are from Rintama High!" Honda said.

"They're all the same…" Lauren griped. "Let's just get out of here…"

"B… But…" Lauren looked at Yuugi to see he was pointing at someone. When she followed his finger, she found that he was pointing at Jonouchi. Who was with the Rintama High gang. _What? _Lauren's eyes widened. "It's Jonouchi!"

"W-What's he doing with those Rintama High jerks?" Honda asked.

"Jonouchi! Let's head back to the base!" Lauren couldn't believe her eyes and ears. "The 'J's' bar!"

"Jonouchi!" Yuugi ran over to his friend.

"Ah!" Lauren yelled. "Yuugi!"

"Hey!" Yuugi yelled. It got Jonouchi to pause, but he didn't turn around. "Why weren't you in school? Why are you with those…?"

A guy from the Rintama gang cut Yuugi off. "You know that guy? He's talkin' to you…"

"Nope…" Lauren felt her heart sink. _What the #$! Jonouchi? _"Never seen him before… Let's go…"

But Yuugi didn't quit. "Jonouchi!" He yelled.

Another member turned his head. Lauren narrowed her eyes and snarled under her breath. She had met him before; he had been one of the pestering ones that ran across Lauren one night, stupidly thinking that _everyone _he came across in the streets was defenseless. Lauren made him eat his own dirt pretty quickly. _What's Jonouchi doing with a guy like that_? Jonouchi was _not _the type to hang around with someone like Hirutani...

Or at least, that's what Lauren had thought up until now. "Jonouchi, walk home with us!" Yuugi cried. He wasn't giving up.

"Hirutani…" The one with the stupid glasses, hat and cigarette spoke up again. "That brat's annoying! Jonouchi doesn't know him…"

"Heh…" Hirutani was obviously enjoying himself. _%$_...

"Quite whining, ya little brat!" He punched Yuugi in the jaw and sent him back. Lauren snarled dangerously and rushed over.

"_Oi_!" They turned and the boy froze when he saw Lauren. "_And what do you think you're doing_?" She asked in an ice cold voice.

The boy backed up. Even Hirutani had a slight bit of fear in his eyes. "Uh… U-um… B-but…"

"Shut up and leave…" She snarled. "You do and I might not come after in your sleep and _kill _you…" The boy rushed back to his group. She turned to Jonouchi's back. She narrowed her eyes when she saw he hadn't even moved his head back. "_What the hell is wrong with you, Katsuya_? _I was all wrong about you $$, and if you ever come near Yuugi again, I'll rip you apart_!" Her voice echoed and the air around her crackled with her fury. The gang cowered at such a tone and rushed away. Lauren glared at Jonouchi as he walked away with them.

Honda, Anzu, Yuugi, and Lauren all went to a nearby playground. They sat on a bench, as Anzu looked at Yuugi's bruised cheek. Lauren was standing next to the bench, fury just radiating from her. She was so angry that her arms were still tense, and her fists were shaking. Small trails of blood trialed down her fingers and dripped to the ground; she had been so angry that her nails cut into the skin of her palm.

She didn't even notice. She was just so angry. All Lauren was seeing right now was red. "Yuugi, are you okay…?" Anzu asked. "Here… Rub it with this wet cloth…"

"I'm okay!" Yuugi said. Honda was looking at the ground, but he looked up at Lauren for a moment, and could almost feel how angry she was. He then looked back down at the ground.

"That guy… It was really bad, when I was a kid… Back in middle school, and part of high school, we'd spend our time picking fights… That's how we learned to brawl… And there was always this one guy… This guy named Hirutani… Why he's hanging out with them now… Maybe he's always admired him… I never did… Those guys are nothing but trouble… They pick on weaklings… But… He chose them…. Not us… Is he ever coming back…? $#*it!"

"I believe…" Lauren turned to Yuugi. "I'm sure that Jonouchi hasn't changed!" Lauren looked at the ground, and suddenly all the tension left her body, she relaxed. She knew Yuugi was right. She had to believe… She had to believe in Jonouchi, she had to believe that he hasn't changed.

That he was still their friend.

"Yuugi…" Honda smiled. He agreed. "Y… Yeah! He's just not that kind of guy!"

"He's…" Everyone looked at Lauren. "He's our friend. We have to believe that." She turned to them and smiled. "Jonouchi is our friend."

"I'm gonna bring Jonouchi back!" Honda said.

"I'll go, too!" Anzu added.

"Yeah!" Yuugi nodded his head.

"We're all going." Lauren commented.

"Where could they be…?" Honda muttered.

"They said they were going to 'J's'!"

"Let's go!"

-x-

They got to the 'J's' and just like Lauren had heard, it was a place that was not to impress one. It was _covered _in graffiti. Lauren rolled her eyes, and to think that some people _actually _wondered why she never went there. Finally, a young high school Rintama. "Hey… Someone just left!"

"Oh please," Lauren rolled her eyes. "We could take on twenty of him…"

"Let's do it, Lauren." The red head gained a feral look on her face as both her and Honda walked after the boy. "Yo!" Honda greeted.

"Sup!" Lauren followed.

"Huh… W-Who…" Both Honda and Lauren didn't bother to let him finished as they beat the #$ out of him.

"Tell me why Jonouchi is hanging out with your Rintama jerks!" Honda demanded. "_Answer me_!"

"Heh… Dunno…" Lauren snarled smashed his face into the wall. She then bent down and locked eyes with him, her own eyes nothing more than pools of ice.

"If you don't tell us right now, I will personally see to your death." Her voice was deadly calm. She was good at this kind of fear. She never yelled. Her voice was always calm and soft. But she did it in a way that could scare anyone $#*less.

"Eep…" The guy's smirk was quick to become a frightened look. "Okay… I'll tell you…"

"Good…" Lauren said. "Now start."

"Hirutani wanted to expand the influence of the group, so he brought in an old friend… That Jonouchi guy… But he's so disrespectful… Luckily, Hirutani has the upper hand in the bargaining… And when he announced one of his terms… Ha ha… Yeah! Jonouchi's face went pale! That term… We're gonna sneak up on all his friends from Domino High and attack them…" Lauren's eyes went wide. Within that moment, all of it clicked. That was why Jonouchi told the gang he didn't know Yuugi. _He was protecting him_! If he _had _said that he knew Yuugi, they would just assume that Yuugi and Jonouchi were friends and attack Yuugi. Yuugi had gotten off lucky with just a single punch. "That's what he said –"

_Bam._

_Bam._

Both Lauren and Honda slammed their fists into the guy's face. "W-What…"

"We're done here…" Lauren dusted her hands off, however her heart was pumping. She was lookin' for blood. No one did that to her friends, and so help her, she was going to give the Rintama gang _#$*_.

"Okay! Let's get Jonouchi back!"

"Jonouchi!"

They all ran back to the 'J's'. That had to be where Jonouchi was. _I should have believed in you, Jonouchi. _Lauren thought. _I'm sorry I said those things to you; I should have known that you wouldn't turn your backs on us. You're our friend. I should have known you were just protecting us_. They got back to the bar. "Jonouchi…" Yuugi muttered. Honda turned to Anzu and Yuugi.

"Yuugi, Anzu… It's too dangerous for you two… Lauren and I will go…" He looked over at Lauren and she gave a sharp nod. She agreed with his plan.

"B-But… Honda!" Yuugi protested.

"We don't want to have to worry about you while we're fighting!"

"Yuugi," He looked at his American friend. "We're friends, that will never be questioned… But, this is going to get tough, and trust me, Honda and I can take a few punches and bruises… You can't. Okay?"

"Honda! Lauren!" Yuugi cried as both rushed down the stairs, steeling themselves for a fight.

"Here we come!"

"Jonouchi!" Lauren yelled the moment Honda kicked the door down.

"We're here to take you home…" Honda's voice trailed off as both looked around to see the bar vacant. _#*^_!

"Gone! Where the heck…" Lauren walked over to an unconscious guy. She recognized him as the boy who had hit Yuugi.

"Hey!" She kicked him none-too-nicely in the ribs. "Wake up call, sunshine!" However, there was no response. He was out cold. _Must be Jonouchi's work_. Jonouchi was protective over Yuugi, so he probably couldn't stand by and let the guy get away so he attacked; having to know that it would get him in trouble with the rest of the gang. _This is bad_. Lauren knew that the Rintama gang was vicious. They weren't going to let up easy on Jonouchi.

_This is _really_ bad_.

"Honda, let's go!" Lauren ordered. "There's nothing we can do here, we need to find Jonouchi and fast!"

"Right!" Honda and Lauren rushed out of the bar and up the stairs back to Anzu and Yuugi. "They're not here!"

"Wha?" Yuugi cried. "But then… Where…?"

"I dunno…" Honda answered.

"It looked like Jonouchi took out one of the guys and that probably got him into trouble with the rest of the gang… It's bad." Lauren explained.

"We've got to find him!" Anzu said.

By this point, all of them were getting soaked in the rain. But none of them were paying attention. They _needed _to find their friend. "We'll split up and search!"

"Okay…"

"It's a good idea." Lauren said.

"But if you find him, come get me or Lauren!" Honda ordered. "Don't try to fight those guys! I'll go this way!"

"I'll go left!" Anzu said.

"Yuugi, come on." Lauren rushed another away.

"Right!" Yuugi quickly followed his friend.

They ran for quite some time when suddenly Lauren stopped. She looked around alarmed. She could have sworn that she had heard a scream, and it was Jonouchi. "Lauren!"

"Shhh, shhh, Yuugi." She put a finger to her lips as she looked around, trying to focus. "I thought I heard Jonouchi just now. But I can't be sure!" She didn't hear anything else and yelled out a curse to the sky. "We have to find him! Where is he?"

Yuugi looked at his puzzle. _If I wish hard enough… Maybe the puzzle will tell us…_ _Tell me where Jonouchi is_… He closed his eyes and focused, wishing hard with his heart. Slowly an image came to his mind's eye. "Lauren!"

She whirled around so much that her hair smacked against her face and her wide eyes locked with Yami's amethyst eyes. "Yami…" She said slowly. She could see everything in his eyes. To her, those eyes that looked into her very soul were crystal clear windows into his own soul. "Where are they?"

"A warehouse…" Yami described it.

"Ah!" Lauren grabbed Yami's hand. "I know where that is!" She ran towards the warehouse and after a moment of gaining his feet, Yami followed. However, Yami took note to the very recent scabs on the palms of her hands. He knew that she was mad, but he didn't know that she had been that mad. He sighed to himself, she really needed to take better care of herself. She was so worried about everyone else that she didn't think about herself.

_Come on Jonouchi, hold on. We'll save you_!

-x-

They finally got to the warehouse, and with a stop, the positions switched as it was now Yami's turn to rush forward with Lauren trying to find her feet. They got to the warehouse and saw the Rintama gang with Jonouchi. He was tied by his wrists that were wrapped around a beam, and Lauren could see he was shaking badly. She took note to the tasers in their hands.

Lauren gripped Yami's hand, and her anger seeped into the air. Yami could feel it without even looking at her. He squeezed her hand back, hoping to calm her down. He could almost feel their auras clash together.

Her fury and his calmness.

But, he could feel her relaxing as the aura let his consume it. "Stop!" He declared.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the door and Yami and Lauren stood tall. She gripped his hand and Yami felt those scabs against his skin again.

"Who the heck is that runt with Lauren…?"

"Hm… Is that the brat who saw Jonouchi with us earlier…?" Hirutani muttered.

"When Jonouchi went missing, this kid came to save him…"

"Hey boy, this place… ain't for kids!" He punched Yami hard and he went flying back into a puddle. Lauren however stood tall. She knew of Yami's plan – helping him come up with it, of course – and she needed to give him time to set it up. Of course, that was just a small reason, mainly she just wanted to kick their $$es for Jonouchi.

"Let's dance, boys." She said, beckoning them to her. One rushed towards her and she ducked to her right, and since he was going his full speed, she just pointed her knee and his stomach slammed right into it. As he fell to the floor winded, she gave a twirl and bashed her heel into his neck. _One down, four to go_… Even she knew she had to be careful.

She was wet; one hit from a taser and it would do some serious damage. Another came rushing towards her – _it's a bad idea to just rush towards your opponent, boys_! – and the moment he was close enough she shot up into the air and did a flip, landing behind him. She then put her hand into a fist and slammed it into the guy's back, making him fly forward.

Lauren saw Yami nod to her and knew that the plan was set, however, that pause was just enough for them. Suddenly, she felt a large shock go through her. Her teeth snapped shout enough to rattle her head as her muscles locked up. Her eyes widened as she saw, in her fuzzy haze, Yami's eyes widened as well in horror. Pain shot through her body quickly, and it felt like every cell in her body was overcharged. She didn't even have enough for a scream. Finally, the pain stopped and she collapsed to the ground.

Her eyes became very fuzzy and her body twitched badly. Lauren's whole body was now numb, she couldn't feel anything, and it honestly scared her. She couldn't move her body. Her mouth shook as she slowly moved her eyes up to Yami. She couldn't move. She was defenseless.

And that terrified her.

With her teeth clattering together, she mouthed only one word. 'H-Help.' Yami's eyes became dark as he looked at Lauren. She looked scared, he could see it clearly in her eyes and he turned his demon eyes to the gang, who took a couple steps back from him. "Now, it's my turn!" He said. He was glad that they had come up with this game. Because now, it wasn't just about getting back at them for Jonouchi, it was now about getting back at them for Lauren as well. "I challenge you… to a game! Heh, haven't you noticed? I've planted a 'timed land mine' around your feet… This timer is somewhere around here! The countdown has already begun…"

"A land mine?" The gang looked around at their feet, but could see nothing but water.

"What the heck is he talking about…?"

"Can you find the switch in time?" If Lauren had been up here like they originally planned, then he would have been smiling. But, since they hurt her, all they got was a piercing look. "If you can, you win, and can kill me or not, as you please! But if you can't find it… You will suffer a 'penalty game', and be the victims of the land mine! Put your heads together!"

"Hirutani… That brat must be bluffing! That kid… I'll just hit him with my stungun!"

Hirutani, however, realized a fatal mistake if they did. "W-wait…"

"Huh?" The gang member turned to him.

"Don't use that! Heh… I see… He's not bluffing…" He turned to his gang now. "Look! We're all standing out in the rain… The kid lured us into this position… He even allowed you to hit him…"

The gang looked to the ground and realized it. "Wha… We didn't even notice… Uh oh…"

"Yes… Using a stungun would send 200,000 volts from our fingertips into the puddle at our feet… With a 'land mine' like that, this kid could beat all four of us!" _#$*_, Lauren smirked to herself. _I was hoping they'd be stupid enough to do that_… "Heh heh! I see the switch! We can't use our stunguns… But we can still use our fists! Hahaha… we win, you little brat! You penalty game will be… death!"

"Time's up!"

The gang stalled and turned to Lauren. She swayed back and forth, a small trail of blood flowing out of her mouth. She had an arm wrapped around her, but she was smirking all the same. "And you haven't found the switch!" Yami finished. "We win! And soon, the switch will flip…" Yami was now smirking.

"Uhh… Oww… W-who…" There had been a guy that was near the puddle the whole time. Yami and Lauren had figured that Jonouchi wouldn't have stayed down for very long, and they knew that at least one of the guys would be knocked down. Also, Lauren knew from rumors and stories of the Rintama gang's like of stunguns. So, they were easily able to come up with a game...

"The… The switch is his arm!" Hirutani yelled. Now, with the puzzle over his face, small drops of water gently trailed from the glittering item onto his face. Who wouldn't wake up from that? Now, little fact, when you wake up from an unconscious state like that, your hand muscles automatically clenched up. This was perfect for Yami and Lauren since he still had his stungun in his hand.

"Huh? I…" The guy started to wake up, knocking over the piece of metal that had been the only thing holding his arm up.

"D-Don't wake up!" Hirutani yelled. But it was too late.

"Eh…"

_Let's see some lights, gentlemen_. Lauren thought. "And the switch is flipped!" Yami said. With a great cry, all the men fell.

_Game over_.

Lauren smirked to herself. Yami jumped over the puddle out of the harm of the stungun. He walked over to the red head and put a hand on her back. "Lauren, it's okay. It's over. We need to get you and Jonouchi to a hospital."

"I'm okay." She said softly. "Let's see if Jonouchi is okay." Yami sighed frustrated.

"Lauren!" She stopped. "Stop this! You need to worry about yourself at least once in a while! Certainly when you're hurt!"

She blinked a couple of times. It hadn't been the first time someone has told her to worry about herself more, but… Yami acted as if it was easy. "You make it sound so easy." She said softly. Yami blinked, confused. "It's not easy though, Yami. As they say, 'easier said than done'."

"Lauren…"

"All my life, I've worried about other people. All my life, I've never worried about myself, because there was always someone else who needed more worrying about than me. So, don't," she turned around and stared him hard in the eyes. "Tell me that and make it sound as if it's easy!"

Yami just looked at Lauren and she looked at him. Finally, Lauren was the one who broke the eye contact and limped over to Jonouchi. She could feel more than hear Yami retreat back into Yuugi's heart. She knew that he knew it was useless. If she had done it all her life, it would be close to impossible to get her to start worrying about herself.

"Lauren!" She heard Yuugi's sweet voice call. He rushed over and saw Jonouchi. "Jonouchi!" He fell to his knees next to Lauren.

"I think he's okay, Yuugi. Just unconscious, maybe he'll wake up if we wait."

"Jonouchi! Yuugi! Lauren!" Honda yelled as Anzu and he came rushing into the building.

"Ah, Honda!" Yuugi responded. "Anzu!"

"What… Is he okay…?"

"At least you're not hurt…" Lauren winced as her back muscles flinched and it sent a scorching pain through her.

"Uh…"

"Jonouchi!" Everyone grinned as the blonde slowly regained his consciousness.

"Yuu…"

"Jonouchi!" Yuugi said. "Let's go home!"

"Y…" Jonouchi's face was one of shock. "Yuugi!" He cried suddenly. He was so happy to be back with his friends. His true friends.

However, Lauren's mind faded out as the pain became too much for her. Everything hurt. Even her intakes of breathe stabbed her with pain. She fell over to the side and the last thing she heard as she fell into the darkness of her mind, was her friends called her name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Eleven: The Man from Egypt Part I and II **

Swift fingers tapped against the railing as an irritable sigh escaped the room's occupant. After the adventure of saving Jonouchi from Rintama High, Lauren wound up in the hospital. She had severe burns along her lower back. Lauren had looked in the mirror and it basically looked like veins shooting out across her skin. She couldn't feel anything in that area or lower, which proved another problem.

Lauren was temporarily disabled.

_$#*^it all_!

She sighed again and her shoulders slumped. She was waiting for the doctor to come into her room so she could possibly bargain with him. She was one stubborn person, and she had been so persistent in moving her legs that they now twitched. Which was good, she figured. She thought, that maybe she could convince the doctor to let her out, with maybe some crutches. Lauren saw some of them around and knew that Seto might be able to get her some of the forearm crutches.

The doctor _finally _entered. "Ah, Miss. Hark."

Lauren cut him off, getting right down to business. It was a trait she had picked up from Seto. "Alright, doc, so I don't like hospitals and I _really _don't like having to be strapped down to a bed. So, I'm gonna make proposal. I already know what's wrong with me, I mean, come on, it's not hard to figure out. I can't move my legs very well at all, and you're probably going to say something along the lines of I might not ever walk again. But, I'm a stubborn woman, doc, and I can already make my legs twitch. So! Here's my proposal, I'll do with a couple of conditions if you just let me out of here. I was thinking I don't do anything that involves my leg strength, like at all, _and _I have use some crutches, _and _I come to intensive physical therapy, how's that sound?"

The doctor blinked a few times, obviously trying to catch up with that whole paragraph she had uttered in only a minute. Finally, he adjusted his glasses and looked sternly at her. "I could do that, but I must have your word, Miss. Hark. I don't usually do this."

"I promise!" Lauren said. "I promise, _please _just let me out of here!"

The doctor looked at her for another minute, and Lauren put on her most honest face, she never went back on her promises anyways. She just _really _wanted to get out of this hospital. Finally, the doctor sighed. "Alright, it's obvious you really aren't the type to stay in a bed." She cheered. "However! You are _not _to do any physical activities, especially ones that your back or legs." Lauren nodded, showing she understood. "Alright, let's get the papers and you're free to go home."

"Yes!"

-x-

After another hour or so Lauren was released from the hospital, and after talking with Seto about it, she was able to get some sleek, black forearm crutches – the most advance and overly expensive ones – that had an awesome golden vein like design across the surface.

Now, since she couldn't use her motorcycle, Seto had suggested one of his limos. Since she didn't have any other plan, she was forced to accept. She was quick to get out of the limo, having asked the driver politely to pull over a bit from the school. She didn't want a scene of a limo driving up and dropping her off. She thanked the driver and told him that she would call him if she needed him. With a nod, the driver drove off and she swiftly walked to school.

Lauren had gone through the whole mansion last night learning how to use forearm crutches. Thankfully, she had more than enough upper body strength that she could easily lift her body's weight. Of course, she wasn't that heavy, since most of her was muscle. What could she say? She was a slim thing. Lauren got to school and got into home room. "Yuugi!" She greeted. "Sup!"

Yuugi turned around and was shocked to see his best friend behind him. He took note to the way her knees were bent, and the awesome looking crutches she had. "Lauren… Shouldn't you be the hospital?"

"Made a deal with the doctor." Lauren explained. "I can't do any activities that use my back – especially the lower parts – and my legs. I need to use the crutches until he says otherwise, and I need to go to physical therapy until he says otherwise."

"How are you?" Yuugi finally asked. He had been worried sick about her. Although, despite his knowledge, much of the worry had been coming from Yami.

"I'm okay." She said. Lauren finally took a seat when she found it hard to stand. Lauren saw that he was looking at her legs. "Ah, well, as okay as I could be. I'm happy to be out of the hospital, 'cause first off, I was bored out of my skull, and second off, I'm not one to sit still very well, and third off, I _hate _hospitals."

"You do?" Yuugi questioned. "Why?"

The red head shrugged. "I don't know. They just do. Something about them gives me the creeps. Anyways," she got back on track. "But, it's frustrating not being able to move my legs like I would like to. I keep thinking of moving my legs, but then I realized I can't."

"Why not?"

"Apparently, the nerves in my lower back were badly fried, so all the messages to my brain going to my legs are screwed up. Now, the doctor says I won't be able to walk for the rest of my life, ha…" Lauren rolled her eyes. "I'll prove him wrong. I'm gonna walk."

Yuugi smiled at her. "I have faith in you, Lauren. You'll do it."

Lauren returned the gesture. "Thanks Yuugi. And hey," she showed him her epic crutches. "These are so awesome!" They laughed. Jonouchi and Honda entered next and both almost screamed when they saw Lauren in the classroom. After getting over their initial shock, they rushed over to her and demanded that she tell them what was going on. She complied and told what she had told Yuugi. Anzu came in next, and Lauren gave her a very brief explanation, knowing that Anzu wouldn't really care.

Then, Yuugi explained that in the papers he had seen an article about a new Egyptian exhibition. Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu all repeated the phrase in shock. "Ah yeah," Lauren nodded her head. "I remember seeing that too, looks interesting…" However, she had only given it a passing glance and didn't really pay attention to it.

"Yeah! Tomorrow at the Domino City Art Museum, they'll be holding an exhibition!"

"Sounds interesting!" Anzu commented. "Let's go!"

"There'll be burial artifacts discovered by Professor Yoshimori, a friend of my grandpa! Yoshimori invited us!" Yuugi said.

"Hey, wasn't he in the newspaper?" Anzu asked.

"He found a mummy…" Honda answered.

Jonouchi freaked. "Gah… a mummy? Hey… I don't want a curse!"

They ignored him. "Egypt is so mysterious… Your puzzle was found in Egypt, right, Yuugi?" Anzu asked, pointing at the glimmering artifact.

"Yeah!" Yuugi looked at it preciously. "My 'Millennium Puzzle'!"

"And your grandfather said…" Anzu's face turned creepy as she remembered the words his grandfather had said. It freaked her out to no end. "The people who found it all died mysteriously…" Lauren knew the reason why, but kept her lips shut tight.

"Wha?" _Especially considering the fact that Jonouchi is already freaked out as it is_… "Yuugi! Are you okay? You might be cursed!"

"I'm not cursed…" Yuugi said. "Don't scare him, Anzu!"

"Well," Lauren finally spoke up. "Tomorrow is Sunday, so let's me up at the museum."

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

"Wait," Yuugi turned to Lauren. "What about your physical therapy?"

"I have it in the morning," she explained. "I figured we weren't going to go _that _early."

"Of course not!" Honda and Jonouchi exclaimed. They enjoyed their sleep too much.

She winked at Yuugi. "We'll go after my physical session." Everyone cheered, agreeing with that.

"Heh… And Egyptian Tomb!" Yuugi put his hands behind his back, excited about tomorrow. "Should be fun…"

-x-

It finally got to around Sunday, and everyone gathered at the Domino City Museum of the Arts. Lauren had gone with something simple. She wore a green graphic tee with some dark wash jeans, and some black converse. Of course, she had her angel wing earrings on and her Egyptian ankh was wrapped around her wrist in a bracelet. She had on some other jewelry that she loved. She had her hair up in a Dutch braid, and she was good to go. "Looks like we're all here!" Anzu announced as they all gathered around.

"Yeah!"

"Hoho…" Suguroku chuckled. "Hmm…" He then turned and looked for his friend. "But where's my friend…? Let's wait!"

Behind him, Jonouchi took a look at Yuugi's outfit and a sweat drop found its way on his head. "Yuugi… school clothes on Sunday?"

"… Is that weird?" He asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Its fine, Yuugi. You're fine." She looked at Jonouchi. "Shut up."

"Mutou-san!" They all turned and saw Yoshimori waving at them.

"Hoho, there he is!" Yoshimori got closer.

"Sorry I didn't write to you…" He said.

"I'm just as guilty!" Suguroku comforted. "Anyway, thanks for inviting us…" He then turned to the teens. "Let me introduce you! Everyone, this is Professor Yoshimori!"

"Pleased to meet you." _He seems like a nice guy_. Lauren thought with a smile.

"Oh, you're the guy that found the tomb!" Jonouchi said with a grin.

"And this man…"

Yoshimori decided to take over. "Yes! He's the superintendent of this museum and the sponsor of the excavation and this exhibition…"

"Kanekura's the name!" Now this man gave Lauren a bad feeling. She didn't like the look that was in his eyes. "Welcome to my museum!" She saw him whisper something to Yoshimori.

"Mutou-san… You said that your grandson solved the 'Millennium Puzzle'…"

"Hoho…" Suguroku chuckled again. "So I did…"

Yoshimori turned and saw Yuugi standing next to Lauren, the puzzle sitting proudly around his neck. "Eh?"

"Are you Yuugi?"

"Is that…" The look in Kanekura's eyes became worse. Suddenly, Lauren realized what it was. _Greed_. It was greed. She narrowed her eyes. "The rumored 'Millennium Puzzle'? What an honor!" He took the puzzle from Yuugi. "Th-This is amazing… A historical inheritance from Ancient Egypt!"

"Kanekura is an arts dealer, and has a very good eye!"

Lauren shook her head. She didn't believe in all the treasures and gold and such from Ancient Egypt. To her, that wasn't important. To her, there was some more valuable there than gems and gold.

_History_.

They had the most wonder and beautiful history that Lauren just kept going back to Egypt because of it. It was amazing, the story of how Ancient Egypt became and all the stories of the Pharaohs and their decisions and wins and their failures. She wanted to know it all. Everything she could possibly know about Ancient Egypt she wanted to know. But, she knew better than to disrespect the dead – since in Ancient times it was considered to be a sin worse than many – so she never took anything. She only took tracings of the hieroglyphs and notes.

That was it.

"Please, Yuugi! Let me put the 'Millennium Puzzle' on display in today's Egypt exhibit!"

"Whaaa?"

"I beg you!"

Lauren saw that it was kind of hard for Yuugi, since he had never parted with it before. It gave Lauren a bad feeling in her gut. She didn't like the idea either. She knew what laid in that puzzle. She knew that Yami wouldn't want to be separated from Yuugi either. Those two seemed to be two sides of the same coin. It would be very painful if they were permanently separated. Not just for them, but for her as well. She didn't like the thought of Yuugi being depressed, and she certainly didn't like the thought of not having the chance to see Yami again.

"J-Just for one day…" Yuugi said hesitantly.

"Okay! One day is plenty!" Lauren now _really _didn't like the look in the man's eyes. She finally sighed to herself and tuned herself into the conversation that Yoshimori and Suguroku were having. They were talking about old times, and it was pleasant because it reminded her of her travels to Egypt. As the men were talking Kanekura looked over when something shining caught his eyes and they widened when he saw the _Shaghaf_ ankh that was on the girl's wrist.

_T-That's… _Her _necklace_! "M-Miss!" Everyone turned to him. "T-That necklace o-on your wrist! Where d-did you get that?"

Lauren felt her muscles tensed as he looked at her ankh in a greedy manor. _No way in hell is he getting this_… She snarled in her head. However, she blinked surprised with herself. "I got it on a trip to Egypt." She was distracted. She couldn't figure out why the ankh was so important. _Maybe it's because I don't like greedy people like him_…

No, Lauren knew it was more than that. Something about the gem itself was important to her. She didn't know why, but it felt… like someone _very _important to her gave it to her, and she felt like someone would have to rip it from her cold, dead hands to get it. "Ah!" Lauren didn't feel the same rush of anger when Yoshimori saw her gem. She realized it was that same excited eager look she got whenever she saw artifacts in Egypt. "That's… That's _her _necklace! The _Shaghaf* _ankh!"

"Her?" Everyone titled their heads. "Who's her?"

"Hoho…" Suguroku chuckled. He apparently knew who Yoshimori was talking about. "Yes, it seems so."

"May I?" Lauren handed one of her crutches to Yuugi. He understood the silent message and held it for her and helped her get the necklace off her wrist. She then handed it over to Yoshimori and got her crutch back. "Ah… So beautiful crafted. I never thought I'd ever see this." However, Lauren heard him whisper something, she doubted anyone else heard. "Just from this alone it's obvious he loved her very much."

_Who?_ Lauren blinked. _Who is he talking about_? She opened her mouth to ask but Kanekura spoke up first. "This would also be a wonderful addition! Please, let me have it for the day!" He reached out for it and Lauren's body when into autopilot. That same anger rushed through her. _Don't you dare lay a hand on my necklace_!

"_No_!"

_Clank_.

The sound of her crutch falling to the ground echoed as she snatched the necklace right out of Yoshimori's hands before Kanekura could take it. Her yell echoed in everyone's ears as they looked at her in surprise. She clutched her necklace tightly in her hand and kept it close to her heart as it pounded. She had honestly felt a rush of fear go through her at the thought of parting with it. She couldn't, she just…

She couldn't ever let go of this.

Her hair framed her face and hid her eyes. However, Yuugi was short enough to see under it. He saw that her face was both full of fear and anger. He realized that necklace must mean _a lot_ to her to get such a strong reaction out of her. He reached down and grabbed the crutch and then grabbed her tightly clenched hand. Her eyes snapped over to him, and he saw that he was _very _protective of this necklace, just as much as she was of her friends. However, she saw it was him and relaxed her hand. He wound the small silver chain around her wrist and then helped back into the crutch.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi said for his American friend. "But I don't think we can do that. My 'Millennium Puzzle' is more than enough! Lauren doesn't need to give over her necklace."

"I'm sorry, Lauren." Yoshimori was much more understanding. He could see the attachment she had with her necklace, and he knew… As impossible as it was, he knew…

She was _her _reincarnation.

There was no other explanation for why she would have such a strong reaction from a necklace. Not only that, but when he looked closer, he could see an eerie resemblance between _her _and Lauren. _Whether or not she knows it, because he gave it to her, she won't let it go for her life_… He understood. He wouldn't force her to do something like that. Not when he knew the history behind that gem. "We didn't mean to upset you, Yuugi is right. The 'Millennium Puzzle' is more than enough, right, Kanekura-san?"

"O-Of course…" Kanekura cursed the spoiled American brat in his head. That necklace could be worth millions! Thankfully, no one else said a word and they all decided to enter the museum. The artifacts were many and Lauren loved it.

"_Wow_!" Everyone was engrossed in the artifacts on display. It was an amazing sight. Lauren was currently looking at some tablets, reading them to herself. Yeah, she could read hieroglyphs.

Cool, huh?

Not sure how, but she did. "All of these treasures are yours?"

"Hahaha… if only!" Yoshihira laughed. "Egyptologists used to own half of their findings, but the Egyptian Antiques Department passed a law 1922 to keep all of the artifacts in Egypt. Therefore, when Carter found Tutankhamen's tomb in 1922, he didn't get to keep any of the famous treasure!"

"Really?" Yuugi asked. "I thought archeologists want to get rich, which is why they look for treasure!" Lauren rolled her eyes with a smile. _You insult me, Yuugi_… Lauren chuckled to herself.

However Yoshihira gave a very respectful answer. "Haha… of course not! Archeologists don't make much money… But… to open the door of history and see things that have been hidden for thousands of years… That's enough payment for me!" _I'm liking this guy more and more_…

"I'll be back shortly!" Kanekura announced. "I'm just going to put the 'Millennium Puzzle' on display!" _I _would _have the infamous Shaghaf ankh if it wasn't for that spoiled rotten American brat. _He thought glumly but he looked at the puzzle and felt much better. "Enjoy yourselves."

Lauren moved along and saw that Yuugi was looking at the ground, obviously worried. She tapped his leg with her crutch gently. "Its okay, Yuugi. By the end of the day you'll get the puzzle back." He smiled up at Lauren, comforted by her words. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of a worrying parent.

"Yuugi, this is great! When your treasure is on display, you'll be famous!"

"Eh heh… No way!" Yuugi said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi." Yoshihira said. "You must be worried about your treasure…"

"Well, it's just for a day…" Yuugi said.

"Kanekura-san made this excavation possible… So I have no right to say… But he strikes me as a selfish person…" _You don't say_, Lauren thought sarcastically.

"Wow, look! It's so pretty!" Lauren's attention was brought as Anzu examined a papyrus piece of paper. Lauren came over and grinned.

"Ah yes," she said, tracing the pictures with her eyes. "This is the scene on the papyrus paper is called 'Judgment of the Dead'. When you died, the Egyptians believed that you would have your heart weighed before Osiris, the God of the Dead and one of the Kings of the Underworld… Now, your heart – and hence, all of your soul – and all of the sins that you have committed would be weighed against the 'Feather of Ma'at'. If you heart outweighed the feather, you would be devoured by the demon Ammit."

There were murmurs as Yoshihira examined Lauren further. He could see her eyes were moving across the hieroglyphs, and he wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to read hieroglyphs. The more Lauren talked and acted the more he was _sure _that the red head was _her_. _Wonders of the world_… He thought. "The Egyptian version of Enma!" Honda said.

"Next is the mummy corner!" Yoshihira announced, taking his attention away from Lauren.

"A mummy?" Jonouchi jumped back. "I'll pass!"

"Jonouchi, don't be such a chicken!" Anzu said flatly. Lauren didn't say anything as she still looked at the painting. _Maybe curses are real. _Lauren thought. _I mean, I know magic is real, if Yami's shadow games and penalty games are anything to go by._

"Lauren!" The American girl blinked, knocked out of her thoughts and turned to see Yuugi beckoning her over with his hand, waiting for her patiently. "Let's go see the mummies!" Lauren hobbled over.

"Okay, Yuugi!"

Lauren followed the rest of the group to the mummy corner. Lauren sighed, a sinking feeling in her heart when she saw the Pharaoh resting in his sarcophagus. It always made her feel like that when she saw them. It was why she never went to museums often. It just gave her… such an offended feeling that people actually took mighty Pharaohs away from their resting places and put them on _display_ for the entire world to see.

She knew it was probably just her, but that made her stomach sink. "Aaaugh!" Lauren ripped her eyes away from the poor Pharaoh and looked at Jonouchi with a flat look. _To think someone who's ready to dive fist into _any _kind of fight is afraid of a dead guy_. "Let's go! One look at that guy will curse you!"

Yoshihira humored his request, and as they walked away he laughed. "Hahaha, there are no curses nowadays!" However, Yuugi stayed near Lauren, and could feel a sense of sorrow coming from her. However, he noticed someone else was next to him and he looked over out of instinct.

"Huh?"

The man wore the traditional Egyptian clothes, and his tan skin stood out compared to Yuugi's white skin. Even Lauren was not as tan as he was. _An Egyptian_…! Yuugi thought. The man turned and Yuugi saw tears trailing from his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Yuugi asked kindly. Lauren looked over confused, but saw that he wasn't talking to her. She looked over at the man. She looked weirdly at the scale thing that was in his hand. _What the hell is that_? It looked really… weird. Lauren was reminded the scale that she described, but… something about it was just really strange.

"These are not my tears…" The Egyptian man said, drawing Lauren out of her musings. "In this rotted state, he looks like a doll of dust… However, the Pharaoh is eternal, and his soul will live on with his name… Yet, he has been denied eternal sleep… and so, his grief appears as tears on my face…" Lauren raised an eyebrow and looked between the mummy and him. _He makes it sound as if the Pharaoh's soul is right within this room… Eh… Creepy_.

She watched as he patted Yuugi on the head, smiling as he commented about Yuugi being a 'nice child'. As he walked by Lauren their eyes locked. He even so much as stopped for a minute, and they stared at each other. _Why is he here? And what the #$ is that scale thingy?_

"I'm sorry." Lauren finally said. She couldn't stop herself, as if her mouth had a mind of its own. "He shouldn't be here, on display like an animal. He should have the respect that he deserves and should be in his tomb where he can sleep." The man was obviously surprised by such an answer. He then smiled kindly as he did to Yuugi, nodded, and walked away. When Lauren looked back around, she could see that Yuugi was obviously angry at the man calling him a 'child' when he was a high school student. She laughed. "Come on, Yuugi. Let's go meet the rest of the gang."

Yuugi brightened up and nodded and they walked over to them. "Hey, Anzu, we met this weird Egyptian man…" Yuugi said, pointing back to where he had been.

"Eh?" Anzu smiled. "I didn't see him."

"Hey, look!" Jonouchi brought their attention to him and he pointed to the Millennium Puzzle that was now on display. "Yuugi's puzzle is on display!"

"Eh, really?" Yuugi asked excited. Lauren smiled. They all rushed over to see it. "Wow!"

"It looks so cool in this glass case!" Lauren watched as Kanekura walked away and narrowed her eyes.

"Lauren," she looked down at Yuugi. "Do you like the puzzle there?"

She shrugged. "Not really." He blinked, confused. She smiled kindly at him. "I liked it better when it was around your neck." Yuugi blushed a bit and Lauren chuckled. She looked back at the puzzle; _I like it ever better when it's on Yami's neck_. She really hoped she was wrong and that Kanekura would give the puzzle back to Yuugi. She didn't like the thought of not being able to see Yami. It made her heart clench and her stomach twist painfully.

"Let's take a picture!" Anzu said, already taking out her camera. They all posed around the glass case, making sure the puzzle was still in sight. "Okay, hold that pose! Say 'cheese'!"

Of course, Honda and Jonouchi said something else, "Burger!" Very them.

"One more!" Anzu announced. They took another pose. Lauren would happily do it with them, but with her crutches, there wasn't much option but to stay in one position and grin at the camera.

-x-

They finally were done with the exhibit and they all exited the museum. "Ahhh, that was fun!"

"I want to go to Egypt someday!"

"Makes me remember why I love Egypt so much." Lauren said softly, a fond look on her face as she looked at her beautiful ankh.

"Hoho… Thanks for the fun time, Professor Yoshihira!" Suguroku said.

"No problem… Please come visit my office at the University sometime!" He answered. "Speaking of which, I should be getting back…"

"Bye!" The group waved goodbye to the nice professor.

"Where's everyone going now?" Anzu asked.

"I'm going to wait here until closing time!" Yuugi announced. "Then I'll get the puzzle back!"

"I'm going home!" Jonouchi announced.

"I've got to tend to the shop…" Sugurokue said.

"I need to go home and take a nice long bath." Lauren groaned. "It's been really nice and all, but my back is _really _starting to kill me." She imagined the nerves were probably really strained. She figured a nice long bath to soak her body in would help, and then maybe some vicodin for the pain.

"We'll split up now, then!" Lauren, Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Suguroku started to walk away from the museum.

"Seeya tomorrow!" Yuugi called.

"Bye Yuugi!" Lauren yelled.

-x-

Later that night, after a nice long bath, reading a good book and taking some vicodin, she got into her soft bed. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh…." She moaned, it was both painful and wonderful to stretch her back out fully and let it rest against the mattress. _I'm so glad I've got a nice soft bed; any other kind would kill my back_… She thought. She relaxed her back more and more until finally she could slump into bed. She reached up with a heavy hand and rubbed her eyes.

She was tired. Today had been both stressful and wonderful. It was wonderful because she hung out with her friends and was reminded of how much she loved Egypt. It had been stressful because of that man trying to steal her ankh necklace. Lauren lazily looked at the gem and it glittered, even in the dark. She ran her fingers across the cool stone and she felt her heart flutter.

_Why am I so attached to this_? She thought. _I don't understand, what ties me to it_? She closed her eyes and she got that feeling you get when someone you love gives you something. You adore it for the rest of your life, never letting it out of your sight, and you are protective of it. _But… _Lauren opened her eyes again. _No one I 'love' gave this to me, why am I getting this feeling_?

Finally, she sighed. She wasn't going to get the answer tonight. She was tired and she wasn't good at thinking deeply when she was sleepy. She dropped her arm to her side and let her eyes slid shut. Within seconds, she was out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Twelve: The Other Criminal**

The next day, after their trip to the museum, had been boring for Lauren. She couldn't really do anything and it was starting to drive her _insane_… She was itching to do something! Anything! _It doesn't matter, just to end this boredom_… Lauren moaned in her head. It was nearing the evening and Lauren figured it was best to just go and take a nap.

She loved sleeping, and it was really the only she could do with her disability right now…

Lauren got up to her room and plopped down onto her bed with an irritated sigh. _Ugh, I hate being disabled. I can't do anything… _With being as irritated as she was, she didn't fall asleep right away, but she eventually closed her eyes and drifted off.

-x-

_The water trickled down and around her feet. She giggled to herself. She lifted her skirt up just a bit more and let her feet dive into the water. The water felt cool. She then lifted her head and smiled into the sunny sky. It was a very nice day to be out, she decided. "Ah, Lauren." _

_Lauren turned around and smiled brightly when she saw her Yami walking towards her. "-! Are your meetings done?"_

_He gently sat himself beside his love and returned the warm smile. "Yes. For the moment." He took her hand in his. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the feel of his slightly larger hand wrap around hers. "I decided to come and see what my love was doing."_

_She giggled. "Just enjoying the wonderful day." _

_He looked up and out into the garden. "Yes, it is." He then turned back to her. A much more beautiful sight in his mind, "I hope you enjoy the garden?"_

"_Oh, -, I do." She rested her head onto his shoulder. "It's magnificent." _

_He smiled. "I'm glad." He wanted her to be happy. _

"_Pharaoh." They both turned to see Priest Seto before them. _

"_Seto!" Lauren smiled; glad to see her childhood friend. He had been most busy with her King. "How are you?" She waved him over to join them. _

_Seto seemed hesitant at first, but then walked closer to her. He however did not sit down. "Most stress." He answered._

"_Aw," she took his hand. "You need a break, Seto! All this work is going to make you grey!" Seto gave her a slight glare while Yami laughed under his breath._

_Yami decided to save him from any more teasing his love decided to give. "Is there a reason for gracing us with your presence, Seto?"_

"_Ah, yes, my King." Seto said. Yami noticed that he did not take his hand away from Lauren's. It wasn't surprising. He mentally smiled. Lauren always pulled out Seto's soft side, not that the stoic priest would admit it. "There will be more meetings later this afternoon."_

"_But he has some free time?" Lauren asked hopefully._

_Seto nodded his head. "For a couple of hours." Lauren turned and grinned to her King. He smiled back at her. _

"_Seto," Yami's deep voice caused Lauren to close her eyes. He never took his eyes off his beauty. "I would like to be alone with my queen." Those hazel blue eyes fluttered open and they smiled lovingly at each other. _

"_Of course, my King." Seto turned and walked away. They reached out for each other and their hands intertwined. _

_Yami lifted a hand and ran his knuckles down her cheek. She leaned into his touch. "You are so beautiful." Lauren flushed and reached out and traced her fingers along his porcelain skin. _

"_So says the son of the Gods." She retorted gently. He smiled at her and his slim fingers skimmed down her elegant neck – which caused a shudder to run through her, her neck had always been sensitive – and grasped her shoulders. They leaned in and pressed their lips together. _

_The kiss sent sparks throughout her body and caused her heart to race. Everything else seemed to fade away as she focused only on him. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she felt his grip tighten on her shoulders. With gentle movements, he leaned her down and laid her on the ground. Their lips never moved away from each other. Yami's hand cupped her chin and gently opened her mouth up, for his tongue to delve right into her hot wet mouth. There his tongue met hers and they danced together and tangled them up. _

_His lips left hers and trailed down across her jaw, littering it with loving attention, before diving into her sensitive neck. "-" She moaned out. She felt the vibrations of his moan across her skin and she shuddered. His lips dragged up to her ear. _

"_I love it when you say my name." He murmured. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands gripping his cloak. "Please, say it again."_

"_-" He lifted his head and smiled down at her, and then leaned down to take her lips in another passionate kiss._

-x-

Lauren's eyes shot open and with a startling gasp she shot up. Her heart wanted to jump right out of her chest as she wildly looked around. She relaxed when she realized that she was in her bedroom. Lauren rubbed her eyes. _It had been a dream_. But what a vivid dream it had been!

It hadn't been like normal dreams. She could remember the details of it. She could remember the warmth of his hand, the feel of his lips. Suddenly, a rather brilliant shade of red crossed her cheeks as she realized…

_Oh my _God_! I kissed Yami in my dream_!

Her hands awaited her face as she face-palmed. It didn't matter if it was a dream, she still kissed _Yami_! She rubbed her face. Apparently, she had one _big _crush on him. But… All of it was in Ancient Egypt. What did that mean? Maybe there was more to it than just a dream…

Lauren suddenly smacked her face with a roll of her eyes at her own stupidity. _Oh please! More than a dream my ***_! Lauren knew that it was nothing more than a dream. Your brain organizes itself when you're sleeping and it causes dreams. Yami was in it because she had been thinking about him, hoping that Yuugi had gotten him back. Seto was in it because when she got home she dined with him and they talked about some new games they could make. And, it was set in Ancient Egypt because she had gone to the museum.

_It was nothing more_.

Lauren sighed, and got up. However, she crashed down onto the floor with quite an impressive amount of noise. _What the_…? Lauren grumbled but stopped short when she saw her crutches sitting in front of her innocently. _Oh… Yeah… That's right_. Lauren sweat dropped when remembered she couldn't walk and she needed crutches to do so. Grumbling to herself, more than annoyed right now she heaved herself onto her bed and attached her crutches before getting up again. She went down to the den area and sat down to watch some TV.

However, she stopped everything she was doing when she watched the news report about the museum's curator. She knew it had been Kanekura, the man that acted greedy around her ankh and Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle. His dead body had been found in his office. The cause of death had been shock, so much in fact, that it caused his heart to burst. The coroner's report announced that it was a rather unusual way to die.

"_The 'curse of the Pharaoh's tomb_…" The reporter ended with that line. Lauren watched the blank screen for a moment. Her head felt like it was going to burst with that much information. But, she did know one thing. She needed to go over to Yuugi's house. She quickly got her crutches and quickly got a driver.

Within a few minutes she was at the game shop. "Yuugi!" She saw that Jonouchi and Anzu were there too.

"Lauren!"

"Heard about the curator on the news." Lauren said as everyone gathered around.

"And we just met him! I was so shocked!" Anzu commented.

"We were going to comfort the Professor!" Yuugi explained. "He'll know all about this!"

"Hoho, well then, let's go…" Suguroku said. They started to walk off to the university.

"This whole thing smells like a curse…" Jonouchi muttered to himself.

Lauren rolled her eyes. _Here we go again_.

"Anzu… Jonouchi… Lauren…" They turned to look at Yuugi. "Maybe you three shouldn't go… I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Eh…" They looked at their small friend for a moment.

"It's okay, Yuugi!" Anzu finally said. "Jonouchi worries about a curse, but he knows that it's not real!"

"Not scared at all!" Jonouchi didn't sound very convincing. "I owe Professor Yoshimori for showing us around the museum! I'm just as worried about him as you are! Besides, he's a nice guy!"

"Don't worry, Yuugi." He looked at his American friend. "We'll look out for each other if something _was _to go south. We're friends, and friends stick together even if something might go bad."

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Y… Yeah." Yuugi winked. "That's true! Sorry for saying something weird…"

"Hoho, well, let's go…" Suguroku commented.

-x-

They all finally got to the University. "Here we are!"

"The sky is already so dark!" Anzu commented as they walked past the gates into the building.

As they walked the halls it was obvious that Jonouchi was uncomfortable. "I hate the feeling of a school at night!"

"Really, Jonouchi, you're such a coward!" Anzu said.

"Seriously," Lauren rolled her eyes. "Get a backbone ya big baby!"

"I am not a baby!" Jonouchi argued.

"You're trembling says differently!" Lauren retorted.

"I'm not trembling! I'm shivering! It's cold!"

"No it's not and you and I both know that!"

"Shut up, ya stupid punk!"

Lauren gained a stress mark across her temple. "What did you call me you ignorant ape?"

"Here it is…" Suguroku said, ending the argument between the two.

Jonouchi turned and saw a skull that was on display in a show case, near the Professor's office. "Creepy…" Lauren rolled her eyes again.

"Jonouchi…" Anzu snapped. "If you look like that when we meet Professor Yoshimori, you'll only depress him!"

"Yeah!" Yuugi imputed. "He must already feel bad about the curator's death!"

"Okay, I get it!" Jonouchi said. "Let's go cheer him up, everyone!"

"The Professor and I can share a drink…" Suguroku said.

"And we shouldn't mention the museum." Lauren added. It would probably just get him down, and that wasn't what they were there for.

They opened the door, already talking as they did. "Hey there! Professor Yoshimori! Sorry to bother you!"

"Professor…" Suguroku said. "Sorry to show up so late…"

"Oh, I so glad you came!" The Professor said cheerfully. "Now, come in, come in! Come in, come in…"

"We're glad to be here, Professor." Lauren smiled.

"I've been waiting for you all…" He said. "Heh heh… heh…"

"Wow… You're pretty cheerful…" Jonouchi commented.

"Yeah…" Yuugi added. Lauren smiled; it was good that he was cheerful. They had been worried that he was depressed.

"We brought some souvenirs!" Jonouchi announced. "Look… From when you showed us around the museum…" Lauren rolled her eyes in exasperation and gave Jonouchi's leg a good smack with a crutch. Jonouchi smacked his hand over his mouth. "****it!"

"Moron!" Anzu snapped.

"Idiot!" Lauren added.

"You _already _screwed up!"

"Sorry…"

"You such a dumb***, Jonouchi!" The red head growled.

"Sorry…"

"Yes, yes… the museum… Sadly, I killed him… The curator! Hee hee…"

Everyone's eyes widened. _What the ****_? Lauren thought. The gang finally seemed to take note to his strange behavior. "Hey… He's acting weird…" Jonouchi stated.

"Professor Yoshimori!" Suguroku exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…" The Professor answered. "I was just waiting… Waiting for Yuugi! Hee hee…"

"Eh?" Yuugi yelled.

The Professor lifted up his hands towards them and rushed forward. He grabbed Jonouchi's neck and started to strangle him. "Gah… Nh…!"

"Jonouchi!" Yuugi cried.

The Professor turned to Yuugi. "I want to meet the other Yuugi!"

_The other Yuugi? _Lauren thought. _What does that mean_? Suddenly, it came to her. He wanted to met Yami! _But why_? _The Professor has never met Yami before_.

However, Lauren felt another presence behind her and whirled around. She saw it to be the Egyptian man she had seen in the museum. "Guh…" Anzu and Yuugi tried to make the Professor let go.

"Please excuse the impoliteness of my puppet…" He said calmly. _Puppet_? _What the hell is that suppose to mean_?

"Ngh…" Jonouchi was started to change colors. Lauren turned back to him, but she couldn't do anything.

"Jonouchi!" They all cried.

"Shadi, what have you done to him?" Yuugi yelled. _What? What did he do_? None of this was making any sense…

"If my theory is correct… I will meet him soon…" _Yami_. Lauren thought. She felt a jump of her heart when flashes of her dream came to her. _No, _she shook her head. _Now's not the time_. "The other Yuugi!"

More yells came from the other occupant's in the room, but Lauren focused on only her thoughts. Finally, Lauren's eyes snapped open. She had only one option, and while she didn't like the thought of it. It was the only way she saw to save Jonouchi. Lauren got into position. "Forgive me, Professor, but I am not about to have you kill one of my friends!" She snarled. She lifted up her crutch and smashed it hard into the Professor's face, causing some of his teeth to fall out. The hit caused him to go back a few feet.

Jonouchi fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Good job, Lauren!" Yuugi said.

"I think he's unconscious…!"

Shadi was shocked, but for a wholly different reason. He had seen the necklace that was around Lauren's wrist. The _Shaghaf _necklace! That was the Queen of Egypt's necklace. When she had died, it went into her grave and was never seen again. Until… Now.

_It cannot be_!

That necklace was said to only be able to worn by the Queen herself. Anyone else who tried it on, the necklace would repel itself from their skin. There were theories on this, and finally, many believed it was because of the love the Pharaoh had put into it, hence why it was called the _Shaghaf _ankh. For it was forged from the passion the Pharaoh had for his queen.

"Are you okay, Jonouchi?" Yuugi cried.

"Yeah… Nice hit, Lauren!" Jonouchi said.

"I was worried there…" Suguroku commented.

Lauren watched the lifeless body on the floor. "Maybe I hit him a little _too _hard…" However he suddenly jumped back onto his feet causing everyone to jump back. He lifted his hands out towards them and started walking towards the gang.

"He's still acting crazy!"

"He's a zombie!"

"****it all!"

"Everyone, scatter!" They all backed away from Professor. Shadi watched the scene unfold and realized that the Professor alone was not enough. He looked at all of Yuugi's companions and knew that he would have to go into someone else's mind room and make them their puppet.

"Be on your toes!" Lauren called. "Everyone be careful!" Shadi appeared behind her and watched her. He was slightly worried about entering her mind's room when she had the _Shaghaf _ankh on. The ankh was shrouded in mystery, and no one knew exactly what it did. However, that did not stop Shadi. He needed to find out the power behind the other Yuugi and he would do anything to get it.

He held his Millennium Key in his hand and opened her mind's room.

-x-

He opened his eyes and was greeted with a bright and sun filled room. She was obvious a very bright person, however, the constant amount of red that was held within her room told him that she had quite a temper. The wall across from Shadi was mirrors lined up next to each other. His reflection was clearly shown. It showed the Egyptian man that she was a confident person. The rest of the walls were filled high with shelves upon shelves of books. The books ranged in variety, and Shadi knew that she was in love with them.

He walked deeper into her room; the feel of this room was warm and friendly. It was quite enjoyable, he admitted to himself. It was much more comforting than the usual rooms he found within the minds' of men. The hard wood floor gave off a very cozy feeling. The floor was slightly worn though, and he could see the hints of pets, which told him she was probably an animal lover.

He saw all sorts of games littering the floors, and knew that she loved games. It seemed all sorts of games, the genre didn't matter. He even took note to the games that she had come up with herself. He finally stopped when he came upon a mosaic.

He was quite surprised. It showed that her mind was very creative and imaginative. This was probably what helped her create the games that he had seen within her mind. He saw the individual pictures showed all of her memories, all the places she's been, all the places she wanted to go. When he then took a step back and looked at the bigger picture, it showed all of her friends, all of which were framed within large portraits that were highly taken care of and highly decorated, telling him that she valued her friends and family.

The first picture was in a small room. There was a younger black haired boy playing chess with an older brown haired boy. Both boys were looking at the camera and smiling away. Lauren was in the middle of them, her hand pointing at something on the board, but her toothy grin was warm even from here. He then moved his eyes along the pictures, all of them showing the people she treasured.

However, his eyes stopped along the centre picture and his eyes widened.

It was a picture of the other Yuugi!

The picture was highly decorated like the rest, but in a different way. This picture had been given special attention from time to time and Shadi realized she probably had a crush on this other Yuugi. However, as he looked closer at some of the individual pieces, he saw that many of the scenes had an underlining image. It was hard to make out, since the first layer of pictures was more vibrant and obvious, but Shadi was sure of himself.

He knew that meant that she had memories of this other Yuugi within her mind, but even Lauren herself was not aware of them. But, he saw that they were starting to resurface slowly, taking their time coming to the surface. He knew there would be a time when she would remember.

Shadi finally turned his head away and looked back at her mind's room. He looked around at the warm, cozy room that was held within this girl's mind. The girl mind's room showed that she was amiable and social. Could he bring himself to 'remodel' such a room like this?

He knew it would be a pathetic thing to do, but Shadi must force that boy into action. He closed his eyes, knowing he would not be able to do it while looking at this room. He pushed away the feelings of friendliness and comfort. At the very least, he would not make her into a pathetic zombie like the Professor. She would become a lovely puppet that had no voice or memories.

_Become my silent puppet_!

Lauren suddenly as if someone else took control of her body. She couldn't move anything now. Lauren looked around, and then down at herself realized that she had no crutches on, she didn't need them it seems as she moved her legs around just to see. Lauren looked at her hands and realized they were transparent as if she was a ghost.

_What the ****_?

She looked around and saw she was still in the room, and that Jonouchi, Anzu, Suguroku, and Yuugi were still running from the Professor. Suguroku tried to talk to the Professor, to see if he remembered him but the man only just punched Suguroku out of the way. He hit a bookshelf and fell to the ground. Lauren yelled out, but was thankful when she saw that he was still breathing.

Lauren turned and saw that Shadi was right behind her body. She noticed the empty look that was within her body's eyes. There was nothing there, _maybe not since I'm outside my body! It really is nothing more than a shell_!

Lauren then turned when Jonouchi spoke up and sweat dropped when he started mocking the Professor. He yelled at Anzu to run. She nodded her head and ran out of the room, probably towards the exit yelling that she would get help. Without much of a second thought – or any thought possibly – Jonouchi then ran out of the room with the zombie Professor chasing after him. "Yuugi… You have a good friend… Without pause, he decided to save you, possibly at the cost of his own life…"

"Shadi!" Yuugi whirled around.

"And here…" Lauren could only watch as Yuugi looked completely horrified that Shadi had her body now. She growled.

"_****it! I'm right here you stupid piece of ****!_" Lauren snarled under her breath when it was apparent that no one could hear her.

"What have you done to her?" Yuugi yelled.

"I did a little 'remodeling' in her 'mind's room'…" Shadi explained. "This girl is now a puppet with no voice, and no memories… She cannot even move, unless I will it!"

"_You ****ing *******_!" She cursed. "_I'm right here! I have a voice! Can't anyone hear me? I'm right _here_!_"

"Yes boy!" Shadi said. "Let your body shake with rage… or tremble with sorrow! And awaken him! The other Yuugi!"

Yuugi looked at Lauren's lifeless empty body. Lauren walked over to him and reached out touching his shoulder. His head didn't even move, and Lauren realized that he probably didn't even feel it. She sighed to herself. "_Yuugi, you can't hear me, can you_?" There was no answer and she knew that he couldn't. But, Lauren still didn't understand, what was happening to her? How was she able to do this?

"Listen carefully, Yuugi…" Shadi said. "I have even set a trigger word… If I command this girl, 'Die!'... She will die!"

"_What?_" Lauren cursed loudly again. "_You can't do that! It's my body not yours! I don't want to die!_" She yelled out another curse to her.

A sudden feeling shot through Yuugi. Yami heard this and a sudden terror shot through him at the thought of Lauren dying. He came out. Lauren winced at the slaughter of light, and knew that meant Yami had come out.

"Shadi!" Yami cried with righteous fury.

"At last, we meet…" Shadi said. "The other Yuugi!" Yami stayed quiet. "Now! The second game shall begin!"_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen: Game Start!**

"At last, I meet the other Yuugi…" Shadi said.

"Shadi!" Yami responded, outraged. Lauren's lifeless body stood before Shadi. Her spirit was right next to Yami, the dream that she had still fresh within her mind. She blushed a bright red.

"Now that I have your attention, I wish to finish what we started earlier… A shadow game!" _What? They had a shadow game earlier_? Lauren thought to herself. "I invaded your 'mind's room', and was not only humiliated, but never learned of your power… But now, I will see it in the safety or reality!" _Wait, so he went into Yami's mind's room and got his *** kicked_.

Lauren grinned to herself. Even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her, she turned to him anyways. "_I'm proud of you, Yami_!" However, she was surprised when his amethyst eyes turned slowly exactly to where she was. Her heart stopped when those eyes landed right on hers. However, they moved around a bit. She realized that he might have heard her voice, but it was obvious he couldn't see her.

Yami's eyes slowly slid away from her and back to Shadi. "It seems that I can do nothing but accept your challenge…"

"Yes." Shadi responded. "That is, of course, unless you don't mind this girl spending the rest of her life as a doll…" Lauren growled and spat out another curse at him. _**** him for using my body_!

Yami looked at Lauren's dead eyes and felt that same wave of angry rush through him. _Lauren_… how dare he do this to her? "The game will begin in ten minutes, on the roof! I will head there now to set up the game… thankfully; everything I need is in this office!" Shadi walked past Yami with Lauren next to him. "At eight o'clock, come to the roof!"

After that, it left Yami to his own thoughts. Lauren watched him, and saw that he looked down at the puzzle and held it with one hand. She walked up to him until she was in front of him and reached out, touching his hand with the lightest pressure. Yami's eyes widened a fracture and looked down at his hand. It was faint, but he could swear he was feeling Lauren's hands on his. He looked up, and couldn't see anyone, not knowing that he was looking right at her.

Finally, his eyes closed and he believed that she was there. Lauren reached out and touched his face, and he could feel it. He felt the warmth of her body and he heard the softest sound of footsteps, as if she had stepped closer to him. He could feel now that she had his face in her hands. _Lauren_… he thought, and breathed out her name.

A sudden electric pulse shot through her as he said her name. She felt her lips tingle as she thought of kissing his lips, the same way she had in her dream. Her face got closer, but instead she just nuzzled her face against his. He breathed out her name again, and Lauren felt another shock go through her. She breathed out his name.

"_Yami…_"

He just barely heard it. It was so faint, he was straining his ears to hear her, but he was sure. Something told him that it _was _Lauren and it wasn't his imagination. With his eyes still closed, he reached out gently, with unsure fingers, trying to touch her face. He felt the slightest pressure on his wrist, and felt that it was guiding him.

He could feel it. Just barely, but he knew that he had her face in his hands like she had his face in hers. He nuzzled gently into her face, and felt his blonde bangs being pushed back. Her touches were light and smooth and he enjoyed them very much.

"_Yami_…"

He heard his name again, being spoken from her lips.

"_I believe in you_…"

A slow smile came across his lips. She always believed in him. Always. "I will win these games, Lauren." His voice was soft and quiet, trying hard to match her volume. Part of him did so as to not ruin the moment. "For your sake."

Lauren smiled. She knew that he would. She could feel the air around them sparking with electricity and with every breath Yami blew hot air gently across her face, and she had forgotten how to breathe. Without much conscious thought, she dragged her fingers across his lips, and they opened just a slight bit more, another sigh escaping them. Lauren felt her heart jump. She leaned in to the point where her lips were just barely to his. She stayed there for a moment, before she finally let out a breath.

She then moved away from his tempting lips and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. _No. It's too soon_. She thought. _One day I know I'll have the courage to kiss him. But today is not that day_.

Yami's senses were suddenly overloaded with the smell of strawberries. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. He knew it was Lauren's scent by heart, for how many times she hugged him. He pressed his hands to what he hoped were her hips and pressed his face into where it was. He felt softness around his face and figured that he had his face buried in her hair. He took another deep breath that caused another wave of the scent of strawberries to halt his mind.

However, with heavy eyes, he opened them half-mass and looked over at the clock. He saw that it was eight, and closed his eyes again. He knew he had to meet Shadi to play the shadow games with him, but he found it extremely hard to let go of the girl that he knew was within his arms. With a heavy heart he broke the hug. "I have to go, Lauren." He said, somehow having his eyes find her. "I'm going to get your body back."

Lauren nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "_Okay_…" He walked out of the room, and Lauren closed her eyes, focusing on where her body was so she could be there. She saw a blurry image of the roof and she felt the wind pass through her. She opened her eyes, right as Yami came onto the roof.

"Lauren!"

The red head turned confused, and followed Yami's eyes. Her own eyes widened when she realized that her body was on the edge of a board which was tied the fence with some ropes. The ropes were wrapped around some Ushabti figurine. Lauren let out another curse that was directed to the Egyptian man. "_What the **** man? Who gave you the right to do this sort of ****ing thing?_!"

"Let the game begin…" Shadi announced. "It is called 'The Weighing of the Mind'!"

Yami ignored him and rushed over to the fence, towards Lauren's body. "Lauren!" For obvious reasons, she didn't response. Lauren was grumbling, her eye twitched. _That's _my _body he's dealing with! He has no right to do this_! "Shadi! How dare you put her into this sort of danger? Is this part of your game?"

"Correct, Yuugi…" Shadi answered evenly. "If you are defeated… This girl will die…"

"_WHAT_?" Lauren exploded. "_That's not fair at all you son of a *****!_"

"Grr…!" Yami growled to himself. He seemed to agree.

"Before I explain the rules, I would like to say something… concerned the 'Millennium Puzzle'… I do not know how or why the 'Millennium Puzzle' came into your possession… I have no idea how or why, after three thousand years, you were the one to solve it… You might think of it as a coincidence… But it was not… The 'Millennium Puzzle' chose you! After waiting for three thousand years…" Yami's face showed that he was shocked. "I, and my family… We are those chosen to use the power of the 'Millennium Items'!"

_Wait there are more_? Lauren thought, bewildered. She didn't know that at all.

"As for the _Shaghaf _ankh. I do not know how or why that came into this girl's possession either." He lifted up the shining jewel.

"_Hey! ****it! Give that back to me! That's mine! You have no right to take that!_"

"_Shaghaf _ankh?" Yami questioned.

Shadi ignored the question. "It is a precious gem that only someone from three thousand years ago was supposed to be able to wear. It is said that no one else could wear it; the gem itself would not allow it. Imagine my surprise when I meet this American girl and find the _Shaghaf _ankh around her wrist. It was a great shock…"

"I…" Yami spoke up. "I don't care! I don't want to hear about this! Explain the rules!"

"You are frightened… Yuugi…" Shadi said. Lauren knew he was right, she could feel the waves of fear around him that crashed into her.

"Why… What makes you think that?" Yami asked, but even his voice betrayed him.

"You are frightened by the power hiding somewhere in your 'mind'!" Shadi said. "The unknown power of the 'Millennium Puzzle'!" Yami's face showed that Shadi was right. "Yuugi… That is your weakness… Look, over there!"

Both Yami and Lauren looked over and saw that one of the little Ushabti figurines spontaneously broke. This caused the rope to fly away and the plank that Lauren's body was on to shake. "_Ah_!" Lauren yelled, yelling out another curse. "_No! Don't fall! Don't fall!_"

"Lauren!" Yami yelled.

"_What the ****_?" The red head exploded. "_It just spontaneously shattered!_"

"Yuugi…" Shadi spoke up again. "In case you hadn't notice, the game has begun… That girl stands on the 'Bridge of Life'! It is supported by four ropes, each tied to an Ushabti figurine! And since Ushabti means 'Answerer'… Those statues will reveal the state of your mind!"

_And apparently_, Lauren looked at the little figures. _If he has even the slightest fear then the statues break_…

"Yuugi! Each time you show any weakness… One of the Ushabti will reflect it, by breaking!" Lauren's heart stopped. _****it all_! "And if all of your remaining Ushabti shatter… That girl will fall to her death… There are three left!" Yami glared harshly at Shadi for putting Lauren into such a position. "However, Yuugi… Should you win… The ropes supporting her 'Bridge of Life' also pass through the 'Millennium Key'! And an Ushabti for my mind is holding up the 'Millennium Key'! In other words, if you can break my Ushabti before all three of yours are broken… The 'Millennium Key' will slide down the rope and into her hand! If she takes hold of the 'Millennium Key', my 'remodeling' will fade, and her true nature will be restored! To save her… defeat me!"

"_This is nuts_!" Lauren snapped. "_This is just absolute bull****_!"

"Get it?" Shadi asked. "He with the weaker mind will loose this game!" Yami did get it. The purpose of this game was to find the weaker mind. Shadi was weighing his heart against Lauren's life… This game was a 'Weighing of the Heart'! "Let the games begin!"

Lauren felt a wind pass through her, and had a feeling it wasn't normal evening wind. They stared down at each other and Lauren eyes' widened when she saw cracks start to form along the rooftop. With a rather girly squeal, Lauren saw mummified hands appear out from the ground. _Ew ew ew ew ew ew_!

"Wh-what are these…?" Yami cried out. "Hands from the ground…" The hands then became bodies as the mummified corpses appeared, crawling out of their wholes and towards Yami. "Gah…!" Lauren let out an undignified scream.

And you know what? She wasn't afraid to admit it either.

Why?

_Because this was just plain disgusting_! That's why… The corpses came closer and started crawling over Yami. "Ugh…"

"Yuugi!" Shadi called out. "This is the first game meant to test your mind! Yuugi! I ask you… 'I crawl from the Earth and cling to a pillar! What am I'?"

_Crawl from the Earth and cling to a pillar_? Lauren thought, backing away from the bodies. _What the **** would that be_?

_Crack_.

Lauren turned and saw that another Ushabti was cracking. Lauren turned back to the mummies and squealed to herself. But, she needed to help Yami, and there was only one thing she could do. Lauren ran into the mummies, closing her eye so she wouldn't see the mummies, and reached out for Yami.

Yami's eyes widened when he felt that same feeling. He could just barely feel Lauren's warmth around him as he fought off the corpses. He closed his eyes, and just like before, focused on just her warmth. Everything else faded away. He could hear her whispering the riddle over and over to him.

_It crawls out of the Earth and clings to a pillar_… Yami thought. Focusing on Lauren's warmth and nothing else helped him concentrate. _The crawling things must be these corpses… and the pillar… is me! Think backwards… Something that crawls from a pillar to the ground…_

His eyes suddenly snapped open, the answer coming to him. "I get it! That's the answer! The true form of this illusion is… _My shadow_!"

Lauren grinned, and pulled away from the hug. "_You did it, Yami_!" He just barely heard her voice. _I couldn't have done it without you, Lauren_. He thought. The illusion dispelled with a large gust of wind.

"Heh… You have cleared the first stage… however; the true test begins now…" Shadi said. "The next game will be much harder! Will you be able to stay strong?" Suddenly, the ground opened up, and both Yami and Lauren backed away.

"W-What is this…?"

A pair of glowing eyes could be seen.

Lauren swallowed deeply, _aw ****_!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen: Game Two and Final Game**

The glowing eyes glared up at Yami and Lauren. "W-What is this?" Yami muttered. "Something enormous is lurking there!" _And it _really _doesn't look good_… Lauren thought. It was _huge_, Lauren could tell. She knew that it could jump up out at them at any moment.

_We have to get away_!

Lauren reached out a transparent hand and tapped on Yami's arm. Both turned around to run, but two monstrous hands reached out from the hole and grasped Yami's arms, holding him in place. "****!" A head drew itself out and Lauren's heart stopped. _Oh my God_! It was drooling and Lauren made a face.

"Yuugi…" Shadi spoke up. "You are not allowed to run away… You are now caught in the second game… This is a shadow game… 'Deadly _Shinkei Suijaku_'…"

"_What_?" Lauren yelled. _A shadow game_?

"Yuugi!" Shadi continued. "There is only one way to escape Ammit's crucifixtion…" _Wait… what_? Ammit? In Ancient Egypt Ammit was a female demon that was part lion, part crocodile, and part hippo. It had been the three biggest man-eating creatures the Ancient Egyptians knew of. Lauren had seen tablets of her in her trips to Egypt. "Win this second game!"

"Gah…!" Yami muttered. It was like a giant crocodile…! Yami looked back and saw just how big its mouth was. He knew, however, that it had to be another one of Shadi's illusions. "Indeed… The demon you see is an illusion! Yet, even though it is a mere illusion… Should it eat you, you will die… You will lose your soul! Though Ammit has already gorged on the soul of the Museum's superintendent…"

"_Wait, what? You're the one who killed him_?" Lauren yelled, even if no one could hear her.

"Yuugi… In order to survive this game, you must dispel Ammit's illusion!" _This is insane_! Lauren thought. "Now, I shall explain the rules…"

Suddenly, nine tiles appeared before Yami. Each had a question mark over them. "What? Nine slates appeared! What is this…?"

"I suppose you don't know this game… In 'Shinkei Suijaku', you turn over the cards one at a time, trying to find a matching pair of cards! Inscribed on the underside of these slates are different patterns, which can be paired!" _But, wait a minute…_ Lauren looked down at the slates. _That can't work…_

Yami had the same idea. "Wait a second! There are nine slates! Even if I pair all the slates, there'll be one left!"

"Heh… That is correct… One the center slate would remain… If you can solve this puzzle and guess what is inscribed on the center slate, Ammit's illusion will disappear… But… You are _not _allowed to turn any of the slates over!"

"What?"

"_What_?" Lauren exploded. "_That's not fair! How's he suppose to figure it out if he can't turn any of the slates over_?"

"Yuugi… You have five minutes… If you have not dispelled it in five minutes, the illusion of Ammit will eat your head!" Lauren growled. _I'm really starting to hate this guy_... Ammit's mouth was wide open, ready to have Yami for dinner. "Heh… I will give you the key to the riddle… Those slates are mirrors that reflect Ammit!"

_What_? Lauren dead panned. _They reflect the monster_? She sighed, it wasn't making any sense.

"Now, Yuugi, shake off your fear and solve the puzzle! What is drawn on the center slate?" Shadi yelled. "Game start!"

_Gah_… Yami thought. _What's drawn on the center slate…? _Shinkei Suijaku_…? They're reflecting that monster…? I don't know! I'm too scared to think! I'm scared out of my wits!_ Lauren whirled around and saw that one of the little statues were cracking again.

_Ah! _Lauren turned back around to Yami. _Yami, if you weaken those statues are going to break_! Lauren did the only thing she could do… She rushed over to Yami, and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Come on, Yami, you need to do this_! He was the only one that could save her.

Yami's lungs were filled with the scent of strawberries and he took a deep breath, letting it fill his ever nerve. He relaxed and looked over at Lauren's body. It was lifeless as it just stared down at the ground. _Lauren! _He thought. _I won't allow you to die_! _I can't fail! I have to solve this puzzle_! He turned back to the puzzle, now with a determined look on his face.

Yami looked at the puzzle for several minutes. Lauren closed her eyes, determined not to open them so she didn't have to look into Ammit's mouth. Suddenly, Shadi spoke up. "Yuugi! You have one minute left!" Yami finally looked up in shock. _****it! _Yami thought. _At this rate, Lauren and I… _He looked at that ninth plate again. _Think it over again! _He took a deep breath, strawberries filling his lungs up. _There are nine slates… What's the center one_? _Shadi gave me a key… These slates are mirrors reflecting – _It came to Yami – _mirrors! Mirrors reflecting the monster's appearance! And if this is 'Shinkei Suijaku'… Then, since there are eight matching slates, there must be four pairs of images_!

"Thirty seconds!"

Yami ignored him, determined to find out what the puzzle was… _If the slates are mirrors, these pairs will reflect the monster! What things exist in pairs on the monster? And what thing does it have only one of_…?

"Things in pairs are… It's eyes! It's nostrils! It's ears! And it's hands!"

"Five seconds!"

"And the one thing…" Yami realized it. "Yes, I know the answer!" _Then say it_! Lauren could hear Shadi counting down in the background. "The single thing… is…"

"_Yami_!" Lauren screamed as the mouth of Ammit closed over them.

"It's mouth!"

Another gust of wind blew through the roof and the illusion of Ammit disappeared. Lauren sighed deeply for a moment, keeping herself in his arms. She finally, with heavy arms, ended the hug. She sagged down with a huge sigh. _I'm getting to old for this_!

"Yuugi…" Shadi said. "Well done! You have beaten the second game! You have reached the final game! Prepare yourself, for it makes the others look _easy _by comparison!"

Yami looked ready. _The final game, huh_? Lauren mulled it over. _Wonder what it could be_…

"Yuugi! The next is the final game!" Shadi announced. "Yuugi! You passed the last two tests surprisingly easily! There are still three _Ushabti _supporting that girl!" Lauren felt a stress mark come across her temple. _Would it kill him to use my nam_e? "But this next game will break them all!"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. _He sounds pretty sure of himself, as if he already knows how the next game will end… Wonder what it could be_. She wasn't worried really. She had faith in Yami. She knew that he would save her from Shadi's spell. It was Shadi's confidence that worried her.

"Heh… If you are trying to find my weak point, give up… With my mental strength, that _Ushabti _is like a diamond… Yours are week, like chalky alabaster! You will learn in the next game!" Lauren felt another stress mark come to her. _What the ****? _She grumbled to herself. _Shut up, you arrogant sonova***** and start the game_! "Yuugi! Allow me to introduce your opponent for the final game!"

Lauren whirled around and her eyes widened when she saw it to be Jonouchi. "Jonouchi?" Yami didn't understand. What was he doing there? Shouldn't he be running from the Professor?

The American girl titled her head, the look on Jonouchi's face reminded her of when he had been bullying on Yuugi. Without even saying a word, he snatched the puzzle from Yami. "Ah!"

"_What the_?"

Jonouchi chuckled.

"This is an old version of the other Yuugi's best friend! It's a memory that lives in the other Yuugi's mind!" Shadi said. "His old bullying persona has been resurrected!" _I knew it_, Lauren thought. _So, it's the old Jonouchi_… "I caught a glimpse of the memory when I visited Yuugi's mind! No matter how long you live, even if you mange to forget, a bad memory will remain in your mind forever! Yuugi! The final game is a 'game to the death', and you must play it with your friend!"

"_What_?" Lauren yelled.

"A game to the death!"

The tiles of the roof suddenly feel into a black void. Lauren jumped back. _What the ****_? She anime cried to herself. "_Why can't we ever have a normal day_?"

"Your playing field: the valley of cliffs!" Shadi continued. "I shall explain the rules! The two of you will use the 'Millennium Puzzle' as a die! When a player drops the puzzle like a die, their opponent must walk two squares in the direction that it points to! The first to fall into the valley loses!"

"_What_?" Lauren said. "_Jonouchi would _never _play a dangerous game like this_!"

"Now, Yuugi! You must destroy that bad memory!"

"_This is insane_!" She yelled. "_Even if he's a memory, it's still horrible to 'destroy' him by making him fall off the cliff_!"

"Jonouchi, I'm not playing this game!" Yami yelled. "Jonouchi!"

"Hey…" Jonouchi grinned. "This must be your treasure! Yuugi… Since you're acting like a girl about it, this must be pretty valuable…" Lauren whirled around and saw that one of the _Ushabti _cracked, and the first one was destroyed. Lauren squealed as she saw her body wobble on the plank before steadying. She sighed in relief. _What was that_? Lauren turned around and realized that, though Yami might not have been affected by those words, _Yuugi _would be. _So, the Ushabtis affect _both _of them. If either one of them show weakness, they respond_.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi spoke up again. "If you want the puzzle back, you've gotta beat me!" Yami didn't say anything. Lauren knew he wasn't about to play this game. "I'll go first!" Jonouchi dropped the puzzle. It rolled a bit before it decided where it wanted to point. "The puzzle is pointing that way!" Jonouchi said, pointing in the direction. "Walk two squares towards the valley!"

"_This is nuts_…" Lauren muttered, watching the game. Yami turned and walk in the direction.

"Your turn, Yuugi." Jonouchi said.

"I won't throw it!" Yami announced. "I don't want to play this game with you!"

"… Then you pass your turn to me! My turn!" Jonouchi tossed the puzzle down again. It landed pointing in the same direction. "Walk towards the valley again!" Yami got right up to the edge now. "You're on the edge… Next time I toss the puzzle, you'll fall! Pff… Is he going to keep passing…?"

Yami confirmed his question. "I'll pass!" Lauren didn't say anything. She knew what he was doing.

Shadi, however, did not. "Are you quitting on me? Are you admitting defeat?"

"Defeat…?" _As if_, Lauren thought. "Not quite, Shadi! I believe… In my friends!"

"You believe… Heh… You are unable to break away from the past, Yuugi…" Shadi responded. "You lose! That is the lesson of the final game... To believe in others too much is a weakness!" Yami didn't say anything. He refused to believe that. "Trust others, and your trust will be broken like a fragile _Ushabti_! Believe only in yourself, and you will find strength! And only fools feel the need to gather together in friendship and comfort each other!"

Lauren was starting to feel another stress mark across her temple. "_Oh! So the high and might Egyptian knows everything! Give me a break!_" She snapped.

"If you had decided to force your friend into the valley, you would have found true strength…" Lauren rolled her eyes. _Oh please_… "Now! Toss the puzzle once more! Finish this game!"

"_Oi, Jonouchi_!" Lauren could feel her skin tingling, and she grinned. _I think I know what's happening_. Lauren walked up, so she was standing between him and Yami. Yami's eyes widened and turned around, to see that Lauren was now there. "_Where's your manly spirit?_" She teased. "_You're better than this! We all know that! We've got faith in you! You're our friend_!"

"W-What? How did she get there?"

Lauren turned to Shadi. "_Shadow games are games that show the heart, right_?" She grinned. "_Since Yami trusted so much in his friends, I think it helped me to let you guys see me, since I'm in his heart_!" She turned to Jonouchi again. "_Come on, Jonouchi. You're better than this_." Jonouchi smiled, and the illusion disappeared.

"Friends don't exist in the present or the past!" Yami said. "If you believe in yourself, your friends will believe in you!"

Lauren smirked, but when she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the rope her eyes widened. "_What? No! The rope!_" Yami turned and saw that Lauren was pointing at her body, when he turned he could see that the rope was beginning to break.

"What? The rope is breaking!"

"Yaaaaugh!" _Wait, that's_… Lauren broke out into a grin. "Lauren! I'm here! Everything's going to be alright!" _Jonouchi_! Shadi was shocked beyond words. These people… they were supporting themselves? Lauren heard a crack and saw that Shadi's _Ushabti_ was cracking… Lauren nudge Yami's arm and nodded her head at it. Yami saw it.

"Shadi… You still don't get it… To believe _only _in yourself… is not the true path to strength!"

"_The power between friends, Shadi…_" Lauren finished. "_That's true strength_!"

_Crack._

With those words, Shadi's _Ushabti_ started to break.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Fifteen: Game Over**

"Lauren!" _Jonouchi_! Lauren exclaimed mentally. She grinned, beyond excited. Lauren heard more cracking and she watched as Shadi's _Ushabti_ shattered.

"My _Ushabti _shattered!" Shadi announced. With the little statue now destroyed, the Millennium Key slid down the rope towards Lauren's hand.

"Shadi's statue broke!" Yami said. _Yes, I can get back to my body_. "Now the 'Millennium Key' can slide down the rope to Lauren!"

_Yes, yes, yes, yes_!

Lauren felt her skin tingle as the Millennium item got closer and closer. _Come on_! Suddenly, the key hit Lauren's hand. The girl just had time to blink before she realized that she had come back to her body. "Ah…" She looked around. "Yes! I'm back in my body!" She then looked down, however her legs bent down and she remembered that in her body she wasn't as agile as she was when she was just in her spirit (or whatever the **** it was). "_Aaaannnddd _****," she cursed.

"H-Hey Lauren," she turned her head towards her blonde friend. "You're too heavy!" Lauren felt her eyebrow twitch. Did he just indirectly call her fat? "Climb down from there!"

"I'm not sure I can…" She wobbled. "Not exactly an easy thing when you're disabled." The board was just big enough for her and her crutches, but it didn't have any more free room.

"The zombie professor!" Jonouchi suddenly exclaimed. "You're still following me?" The man started laughing as the blonde turned back to his friend. "Lauren! Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!" Lauren retorted, grumbling. _God, give me a break, I _am _disabled_. "Hold on!" Lauren prayed that she could be able to do it. She willed with all her heart for her legs to move, and they did, more or less sliding against the board. They felt like lead, but they were moving, and that was what was important. Lauren 'walked' over to the roof, but Jonouchi's foot slipped and the board tilted to her right. _Ah, ****it_!

Her crutches fell out of her hands, and she cursed again. However, a hand quickly grabbed hers, preventing her from falling to her death. When she looked up, she locked eyes with beautiful amethyst eyes. _Yami_! "Lauren!" Yami pulled her towards him, and she fell into his chest. Yami turned and Lauren was able to her put knees onto the side of the roof. _Eh… I'm never going cliff diving_… Lauren had as a passing thought. She enjoyed her feet on the ground.

"Now, what am I supposed to do about this guy?"

"Jonouchi!" Yami yelled, to get his attention. He stayed near Lauren, keeping a hand on her back to keep her from falling. He used his free hand to point down at the Millennium Key. "Touch his hand to that cross-shaped key!"

"Eh…" Jonouchi seemed to notice the difference that was between Yami and Yuugi. _Finally, God it took them long enough_… Lauren thought with a sweat drop. She thought that the differences were _obvious_. But, she supposed that was just because she was observant. "Y-Yeah!" Jonouchi looked over and saw the strange golden key that was still hanging from one of the ropes on the board. "There!"

Jonouchi grabbed his hand and forced him to touch the key. _Please work, please work_… Thankfully it seemed to have worked. With a flash of light, the life came back into the Professor's eyes. "Nh…" He moaned, and looked around, obviously confused.

"Professor… You're back to normal…" Jonouchi announced, and Lauren let out a breath of relief.

"Huh… Oh, Jonouchi…" The Professor hummed. Lauren let a weak chuckle pass her lips, she was thankful that he was back to normal.

"Don't look down!" The blonde commanded.

"What kind of greeting is that?" However, the Professor's attention was brought to more important matters when he looked down and realized he was missing most of his teeth. "Th-This… Gyaaah! No teeth!"

Yami started to move and that brought Lauren's attention back to him. She looked at him, and caught his face just as he climbed over the fence. The dream came back to her mind and she flushed a brightly red. _Ah, **** I'm in deep, aren't I_? But the smile that was so genuine wouldn't be denied its place on her lips. She couldn't keep herself from being really happy about that.

There was a commotion when Jonouchi and the Professor climbed over the fence, talking to Suguroku who had come to the roof when he came to. Lauren slid to the ground, not able to support her weight since she didn't have her crutches. She looked down at her legs and she couldn't move them like she did on the board. _Ah, I suppose it had been in that kind of situation that gave me the ability to walk. _Lauren gave a small humorless smile. _****, I had been hoping I didn't need the crutches anymore_.

"Yuugi…" Lauren looked up and watched Shadi and Yami. "You have passed every test… I am utterly defeated…" Yami didn't respond. He just continued to watch the Egyptian man. "I used some of the Millennium items to show you illusions… Illusions to tempt you into darkness… Yet, to me… it seemed that, even in my illusions, your friends believed in you and helped you… perhaps my loss isn't such a sad thing…"

"Shadi…" Yami finally said. He held his puzzle in his hand. "I think I finally understand the power of the 'Millennium Puzzle'…" _Oh? _Lauren thought. _What power would that be, darling_? "Even when separated, my friends and I were working together! When combined, our group was greater than the sum of its parts! This must have been caused by the puzzle! The power of unity! That is the power of the Millennium Puzzle!"

Lauren grinned to herself, _the power of unity, eh Yami_? She quite liked it. "Hey, turban guy! This is our territory!" Lauren tried her best not to make a noise. The Japanese term for 'our territory' was the same as the term that Yami had been using previously for 'the territory of my heart'. "You're not welcome here!"

"Yes… That is true…" Shadi answer, his eyes closed. He turned to walk away but paused. "Yuugi… You passed every test… Despite my defeat, I am happy…" He finally turned his head to look back at Yami. "Because… My family has been searching for a very long time… for people like you… I wonder if you can open that _door_…" _Huh? What door?_

"What the…" Jonouchi growled. "That turban guy didn't even explain himself!" He calmed and then looked at Lauren, who was still sitting down next to Yuugi. He wondered if she had noticed the same thing he had noticed with Yuugi. It didn't hurt to ask. "Hey, Lauren."

The girl turned around, knocked out of her musings by her friend. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes Jonouchi?"

"Earlier, Yuugi… He looked and acted different." Jonouchi said. "Did you see it?"

Lauren blinked at him, staying silent. Mentally she was rolling her eyes, _seriously he noticed it _now? "Yeah, I saw it too."

"What do we do?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" That's what she had done with Yami and look where it got her.

_Okay_… Jonouchi reached out and tapped Yami's shoulder. "Yuugi…"

Yami started to turn to Jonouchi. "Huh… What's wrong, Jonouchi?" And suddenly he was back to Yuugi. Even Lauren blinked, _wow, he's quick_. Lauren would have missed it if she had blinked.

"Eh… Ah… Nothing!" Jonouchi stuttered.

Lauren rolled her eyes and gently nudged Yuugi with a wink. "Yeah, it's nothing Yuugi."

"Guys!" Anzu finally came back, gasping for breath. "I couldn't get some help, but –" She stopped short when she saw that everyone was gathered together. It was obvious that she had missed it all.

"Ah, Anzu." Lauren lifted up a hand. "You missed all the fun."

The brunette girl blinked once or twice, probably at a lost for what to say. Finally, she showed Lauren's crutches. "I found them lying on the ground when I came back."

"Ah!" Lauren threw her arms into the air. "Yes! Anzu you are amazing!" She then paused, _wow, can't believe I just said that_. But she shrugged and rolled her eyes. _Well, nevermind, I'm just glad to have my crutches back_. Anzu handed them over, and Lauren was able to fix herself up again.

The Professor rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bad that they had come, especially when he couldn't remember anything. "Everyone… Though you came to visit me, I haven't kept you entertained…" _Oh, you have, more than you will ever know_. Lauren thought dryly. "I can't even recall… I hurt all over…" He mumbled to Suguroku.

While the men talked, Jonouchi turned to the red head. "Lauren… you knocked out all of his teeth!"

She gained a stress mark on her temple. "What? No I didn't!" She snapped. "I only knocked out like _three_! You were the one who kept punching him, you ignorant ape!"

"Hey!" He got up in her face again. "Don't star this again, brat!"

"Dumb***!"

"Whore!"

"Moron!"

It would have gone on, if it wasn't for the fact Yuugi stepped in. "Guys! Guys!" He got in between them, and pushed on their shoulders. "Let's not fight." Both glared lightening at each other, but they did back up, still throwing the occasional looks at each other. Once he was sure they weren't going to rip off each other's faces did he turn to the rest of the group. "Let's get something to eat!"

Right on cue, Lauren's stomach gave a loud growl. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "What? I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I'm _starving_!"

"My treat." Suguroku offered.

"Okay!"

"Burgers!" Jonouchi immediately exclaimed. It wasn't long as they exited the building and found the closest burger joint that they were having a fun time again. They laughed – mostly at the fact that Jonouchi and Lauren really couldn't go very long before insulting each other – but it was all good fun. Even Jonouchi and Lauren started to laugh at the other, and it showed that insulting each other was just one of the ways they showed they did care for each other.

All in all, it turned out to be a very good night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sparks Within the Heart**

**Chapter Sixteen: American Hero**

**Unbetaed. Read at your own risk. And please enjoy. **

**(Sorry for the long delay, but school and family come first before anything else.)**

Lauren knew that she had missed some things. She had to go to America for quite a bit for some work that Seto had given her. Despite all her fussing and whining, he wouldn't leave it alone until she agreed to go. Which bugged the hell out of her, considering he knew that once she gave her word, she would never go back on it.

She sighed and rubbed her temple. She was having a bad night, and wanted nothing more than to just get home and sleep for like the next fucking _week_.

"Let's play a game!"

Lauren stilled immediately at the voice. _Yami_. She recognized it right away. She turned her head to see Yami there with a couple of older guys – not by much. She remembered Yuugi telling her the situation with Tomoya. She tapped her foot, thinking for a minute before she decided to walk down there herself, to see what was going on. "A game, huh…" One of the arrogant men muttered.

Tomoya's father went to check on his son. "Are you boys deaf?" Lauren asked smoothly as she entered the dock. Yami turned and the smile he gave showed Lauren just how much she was missed. She winked at him saucily and then walked over to his side and threw an arm around his shoulder. Both felt how good it felt for her to be at his side, and how much she fit there against him.

"We're not deaf, stupid girl!" One of them snarled. She shot them an icy look that shut him up immediately. She felt Yami's arm wrap around her waist, and felt tingles shoot up her spine. It had been entirely too long since she had played with Yami. She missed this, she realized.

The leader – or so it looked to be – pulled his cigarette from his mouth. "Heh heh..." He chuckled as he pointed the butt at us. "You're going to take on all three of us?"

"Yes." Lauren answered without hesitation, knowing that Yami had something up his sleeve. She had complete faith in him. Yami knew this, and knew that no matter what that alone would always give him strength.

Yami watched the cigarette drop for a moment, before showing his other hand. It was holding onto a canister of spray paint. Within a minute, Lauren's quick mind realized what he was planning and held back her laughter. _Later, Lauren, you can laugh all you want later_. For now, she needed to help Yami get his plan going. "Heh heh…" The red head felt more chills run up her spine as he chuckle. That always got her going… It was always so… _sexy_ when he chuckled. "This is all we need to play a fun game!"

"Keh!" The boys scoffed and pulled out knives. "Don't be careless!"

"On the contrary boys," Lauren replied smoothly. "Don't get _arrogant_." Just because they had more of them meant _nothing_. Numbers weren't everything when it came to a fight.

"Ha!" Yami and Lauren took off in different directions. They hadn't even spoken one word to each other, and yet both knew _exactly _what the other was doing. While Yami pressed down on the nozzle for the paint to come out. Lauren distracted them.

One of them came forward with a knife, and she ducked to the left, grabbing the arm and throwing him into the wall. She spun his around around, and pulled enough for him to drop the knife. She didn't bother picking up the weapon though, she didn't like fighting like that. To her, her hands and feet were _all _she needed.

_Speaking of which_…

Another one of the boys came up behind her while her back was turned, she spun to her right, keeping her feet on the ground, and letting the knife slice through the air above her face. She felt the slight pain in her cheek, and knew instantly that she had gotten a slight stretch. Considering it was nothing compared to what she had to deal with in the past, she didn't even flinch.

"And exactly who are you trying to get?" She taunted as she grabbed his arm, and twisted above his arm, wrapped her legs around his neck and continuing on her spin, and throwing him into the ground, head first. She was grinning like a loon. This was _exactly _what she needed after her horrible night!

She turned around and grabbed the boy that was still on the ground after face-planting into the building. Her hand tangled into the back of his shirt, and threw him back, letting him hit the other men. One men was at least smart enough to dodge. She realized this was the leader, and he wouldn't go down so easily as his _friends _did.

Lauren felt the adrenaline pump in her veins, and suddenly she was itching to fight this one. She licked her lips, _I love a challenge_. It was always so much more _satisfying _when you beat a tough opponent. He came towards her and did a complicated move, she kept an eye on him, but even he got her arm before she could step back – after all, he was taller than she was and that extra length in the legs was always enough in a fight.

She cursed for her lack of reflex, blaming them on her sleep. She knew it wasn't that she was rusty. Oh no, with the constant fighting that she had done when with Yami she was in better shape than she ever was. "Got ya." He hissed into her ear.

"I don't think so." She replied smoothly. She stomped down onto his foot and threw her head back, letting it collide with his nose. She _heard _the force breaking his nose. _That's gotta hurt_. She thought with a sick kind of glee. Naturally, due to the pain, his grip loosened on her, and she was able to whirl around and with her palm facing him, she rammed it into his neck, knocking the breath out of him. He gasped and stumbled backwards.

However, even with the wind gone from his lungs he was still able to dodge another blow that she had aimed at his chest. He grabbed her arm and forced her to the wall, in the same fashion she had done to his friend. She braced herself against the wall, but felt the pain ripple up her arms, especially on her left arm. She knew she probably sprained ir – or at the very least just bruised it badly – but didn't blink.

They called her _Ice Demon _on the streets for a reason.

She had a scarily high pain tolerance. You could beat at her all you want, but you could never keep her down for long. Her drive and will that she conjured up when in a fight was astonishing and she was _not _afraid to use it to her advantage. She whirled around and could see that the boy was surprised, but didn't let her guard down as he came at her again.

She ducked down to dodge the blow, but he grabbed her hair and yanked with all his might. Lauren winced, feeling the strands strain under the pulling. She elbowed the guy into the stomach and he grunted, but didn't let go, if anything he tugged harder. She hissed and grabbed his wrist with boy hands and twisted it painfully to the side, feeling the pressure bend the bone. The boy yelped and jumped back. Both stood tall and measured each other up as both breathed heavily.

Lauren couldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips. "I haven't had this much fun in forever!" The boy was obviously bothered by her enthusiasm, but she saw Yami in the background just shaking his head with a smile. At least _one _of them was use to her shenanigans. She saw Yami giving her a signal and she gave a hand gesture back. She turned back to the jerk just to barely duck down to miss a blow that would have collided with her face. With his free hand he grabbed onto her wrist and twisted it around her body. She grunted as he got right up into her space, and pressed against her back.

While she knew that was smart, for it made it harder for her to move her arm, she knew that wasn't why he did it. It was simply because he wanted to creep her out. She rolled her eyes as he started to talk big about _what he was going to do with her when they were finished_. She barely held back a snort, considering the fact that she _highly _doubted it was going to end that way. "Are you done?" She asked snidely.

The boy sneered, but didn't answered, and Lauren took that as a confirmation. With her left hand, she reached over her right shoulder and grabbed his shoulder; she then forced him over her shoulder, and twisted her arm around so it wouldn't get broken despite in his grip. _I just got all better from the shock incident, and I am _not _going back to the doctor's_! She heard him hit the ground with quite a bit of impact. Most likely that would knock the air out of him again.

She backed up and without looking at each other, as they took their place, their hands reached out and clasped together. "I missed this." She said, with adrenaline still pumping in her. "I missed you." She said much more softly.

She felt him squeeze her hand. "I missed you more, Lauren." That made her smile as she doubted that. She missed him _like hell _there was no way he could miss her more.

They boy slowly picked themselves up, and when they saw that Yami and Lauren were still around, they growled. "Heh heh Gotcha!" The leader announced as they advanced towards the two. "Get ready!"

Both smirked, knowing it was going to be the other way around. "Heh heh heh… Idiots!" Yami insulted. Lauren was just laughed, wiping away the tears that gathered up in her eyes. "While Lauren was distracting you, did you think I was just running randomly?"

"Look at your feet, _dumb*****_." Lauren cackled.

They looked down to see the quite beautiful artwork – or at least that's what Lauren felt it was – that Yami had drawn on the pavement. "You've been drawing on the ground?!" One of the boys stupidly pointed out the obvious.

"It's no ordinary drawing." Yami pointed out.

"That cigarette that you let drop is the fuse to the paint." Lauren's large grin on her face was quite scary. "If you look at the warnings on spray paint cans, it will explain that the paint in the cans is _flammable _and that you should keep away from the heat." She shrugged carelessly.

"Wha… Wha…" Not one of them could even get the words out. The cigarette reached the paint, and it went up in _flames_. Lauren watched with a morbid sense of excitement. _I really hope I don't become some psychopath or something_. She thought with a slight chuckle. Nah. She still had a heart. As the boys yelled as their legs lit up with the paint, the American heard Yami exclaim that it was a _Maze of Flames_.

She liked that name. They boys started to cry out like little girls as they tried to stop out the fire on their feet. Their exclamations just made Lauren want to laugh even more. Yami didn't seem to be any better, considering the scary grin he had on _his _face. Not to mention, the laughing like a loon like she was didn't help things either. "Run! Run! The exit is at the other side of the maze!" It was strangely satisfying to see them run across the pavement yelling like little babies. It felt good considering what Lauren knew that did to Tomoya.

"Don't worry you spineless saps!" Lauren called to them merrily – as if their feet were being set ablaze with their maze. "If you get to the end of the maze, you'll escape the flames!" Considering the fact that the 'end of the maze' was off the pear and into the lake below, which all three of them found out quite quickly as they ran off the edge and into the icy cold water below.

Tomoya came up to them afterwards, and apologized for getting them into trouble. Lauren patted him on the shoulder telling him that they made their choice, and it was for them. Both Yami and Lauren comforted him and told him that he _could _become a hero.

"A hero doesn't come from a fancy cape or a cool costume. It comes from the heart, Tomoya. Everyone can become a hero, if they have the heart for it, and you have more than enough heart for _ten _heroes." She saw Yami smile as Tomoya cheered up immediately, feeling much better by her words.

Yami and Lauren saw Tomoya off with his dad before she turned to the boy next to her. "So, handsome," she wrapped her arms around his arm as he looked over with a raised eyebrow. He immediately recognized the flirting tone she used and could feel his heart speed up just slightly. "Want to walk me home?" She asked while looking at him through her eyelashes.

He swallowed with slight difficulty, but snapped out of it and smirked at her. "Of course." They both turned and started walking. As they did, Lauren started talking about what had been going on with her since they haven't seen each other in while. She went into all the details, and made sure not to leave a single on out. Unlike most guys that just pretended to listen to you, it was clear that Yami was genuinely invested in what she said.

They walked with their hands grasped together and their fingers tangled up. Lauren realized that she never felt happier than she did with Yami at her side, and their hands tightly together. She felt light and she felt _wonderful_.

Lauren giggled at the thought and when Yami looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she just shook her head. It was nothing. At least for now. She might tell him that she thought she was probably falling for him, but she knew that it wasn't the right time. No. She'll tell him when the timing was _much _better.

But definitely not now.

Nope. She was just going to enjoy this feeling and where she was right now with Yami.


End file.
